Deadly Alliances
by Anachia
Summary: When Dib falls seriously ill, Zim cannot comprehend the situation. In trying to understand what is happening better he preforms an experiment that will have lasting and possibly deadly effects.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Invader Zim. I never get what I want for Christmas, still haven't got that pony……

Authors notes:_ Well, here's my first offering in the whole Invader Zim genre! Wahoo! Unfortunately Nickelodeon here in Ireland has stopped showing Invader Zim so all my information may not be entirely correct. Also this is going to eventually be a **slash **fic, so if you don't like that I'd hit the olde back button in the top left hand corner of you screen. If you read this story only to flame me because it's slash....well, seriously, get a life. _

Anyway...here's the fic........

"I've foiled every one of your ridiculous plots, Zim. This one won't be any different!" Dib glared at the much shorter "boy". 

"Haha, so you think, foolish stink beast. But I have a plan so fiendish that you cannot hope to comprehend, let alone foil it. Soon I will have this petty planet in the palm of my hand and you will bow before me!" Zim raged back.

For the most part the other students ignored their constant bickering. They were used to it by now. Dib and Zim had been at loggerheads since middle school and now, years later, their rivalry showed little hope of easing. Not that anyone cared. They were both out casts, loners, and their antics, while occasionally amusing, generally went below the radar of the average high _skooler_. 

"How many times have I heard that, Zim. You're starting to sound like a broken record. Why don't you go hassle some other planet and leave us alone?" Dib glowered down at Zim. Puberty had seen Dib gain well over a foot and a half and his 6'2 frame, while still skinny, towered over Zim. 

Zim however had enough ego for someone ten times his height and never once was intimidated by the human's superior height. It infuriated him that Dib of all people had grown so very tall but he decided long ago to use this anger in a more positive fashion, by devoting his extra energy into more ingenious plots for world domination. All of which had some how been foiled by Dib. Stupid stink beast. "Yeah? Well at least I can keep my bodily fluids under control, unlike you, you filthy human!"

"What?!" Dib's face contoured in confusion until he felt a bead of moisture run down his lip and land on his shirt. Absent-mindedly Dib wiped his lip with the back of his hand and was in the process of retorting when a splash of colour drew his attention. Quizzically he brought his hand up to his face and examined the fluid smeared across the back of it. Blood, bright red and copper smelling was drying on his skin. He drew in a shaky breath at the sight of it. All thoughts of Zim abandoned, he once more brought his hand to his face and felt across his top lip. Sure enough blood was trickling slowly from his nose. He gaped at the sight of his own blood adorning his hand before the flow began to increase in pressure and he was forced to bring his hand to his nose to staunch the flow. Metallic tasting blood moistened his lips as he began to make his way to the rest rooms, muttering something about tissue to himself. Before he made it five paces, however, he began to feel weak. His legs could no longer support his weight and he felt himself tumbling towards the ground. He tried to put out his arms to protect himself but he couldn't move his limbs at all. His eyelids became heavy and suddenly his world turned black.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Yeah? Well at least I can keep my bodily fluids under control, unlike you, you filthy human!" Zim contorted his face in disgust as a trickle of red fluid, human blood, ran down Dib's nostril. Eugh, humans got worse every day! 

"What?" He smirked at Dib's confusion as awareness slowly dawned on the other boy. Zim watched perplexed as Dib observed his blood stained hand, a look of terror such as Zim had never been able to evoke washed over Dib's face. Blood then began leaking from Dib's other nostril and he was forced to cover his nose with his bloody hand. Zim tried to rip his eyes away in pure disgust as blood began dripping off Dib's chin and splattering his T-shirt. Dib shakily turned towards the skool building but his steps became increasingly clumsy and almost instantly he collapsed on the hard tarmac of the yard. His head made a sickening crack of the gravel ground bringing the scene to the attention of almost everyone present. 

The student body stood motionless before a short, plump girl with curly hair and glasses rushed to Dib's side. She began to examine him while barking orders to a near by student to get help. In almost no time at all a large crowd gathered around the unconscious boy. Zim had to push his way to the front but he was definitely not going to miss this. He'd never seen anything of this kind happen to Dib before. He almost laughed out loud at such a pathetic sign of weakness. He made his way to the front row with more ease than he originally presumed. Some people were still weary of his "skin condition" even after these many years. Smirking widely, he gazed down at his archenemy. The self-satisfied smirk fell from his face though when he took in Dib's stature. He had regained consciousness at this stage. The girl by his side, Melissa, a voice in Zim's head informed him, was talking to him in a soft, pleasant voice, reassuring him everything would be all right. Dib remained in the position he took when he fell, either because he couldn't get up or Melissa insisted he stay that way, Zim couldn't be sure. From Dib's appearance though Zim doubted he would have been able to stand. Melissa had removed his glasses and Dib was squinting greatly in an effort to focus his imperfect eyes. Zim swallowed with difficulty as he observed the amount of blood surrounding Dib. Blood still flowed readily from his nose, however quite a large amount was oozing from his temple, from where Zim assumed he cracked his skull on the pavement. His skin was pale, an almost grey colour and he mumbled incoherent nonsense to himself. 

Zim suddenly got shoved forward from behind as Gaz came bursting through the crowd. She knelt by her fallen brother, looking uncharacteristically caring. "Hey Dib, what did you do?" Tears began to well up in her eyes when he failed to acknowledge her presence. "Don't worry, you'll be ok. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." She took his hand and began to smooth his wild hair back off his face. 

"Ok, ok, everyone inside. Let's leave Dib alone, ok?" The principal and a few teachers descended upon the crowd of teenagers and immediately began to disperse them. Zim watched the skool nurse kneel by Dib's side and begin examining him as he was lead away to class.

Fifteen minutes later he watched from an upstairs class room as Dib was loaded onto a stretcher and into an ambulance, Gaz never letting go of his hand. The class was momentarily startled by the wail of the siren as Dib was rushed to hospital. Immediately after the siren faded their attention reverted to what ever they had been doing before the distraction. Zim began to make a report for himself on what had just happened. It proved very unusual and most likely would be very beneficial to his plan.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Zim whistled on his way to school the next day. Things were going better than he'd originally planned. He gained much headway with his new plan for world domination and he had yet to see hide nor hair of Dib. What ever was wrong with him Zim prayed it lasted just a little longer. Once he got the ball rolling on his latest scheme nothing would stop him. He was startled out of his good mood as he observed Gaz enter the school. Her head was bowed and her shoulders slumped. Most startling of all was the fact that her Game Slave was now where in sight. Dib wasn't with her? Interesting. He must have been sicker than Zim originally thought. All the better for his plans. He smirked evilly to himself and resumed whistling, almost skipping in through the gates. 

He retrieved his books for the next few classes from his locker before heading into homeroom. Immediately taking his seat, Zim failed to notice the worried looks and whispers of his fellow students. Little they did ever attracted his attention. He took a jotter from his bag and began going over his notes on his latest scheme. Chewing on a pencil, Zim struggled to contain his mirth with his this plan and with Dib MIA he was sure to take over the Earth. He began thinking up his speech for when he informed the Tallest of his triumph. Soon the people of this dingy planet would be grovelling at his feet, Dib would be defeated and the Tallest would be singing his praises.

Zim was so lost in his thoughts that he almost failed to notice the principal and an unfamiliar figure enter. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to place her. The school counsellor, if memory served him right. They both looked grim and nervous.

"Class, attention please." The principal, Mr. Mahfood, stood at the top of the class. He waited for everyone to take their seats before going on. "I'm sure you all know, Ms. Summers," he indicated the young woman behind him. "Well, she's going to take you for the next two periods. I, uh" he paused and shook his head before turning to the petite blonde behind him. He inclined his head slightly before exiting the classroom. 

Ms. Summers smiled warmly at the class but even Zim, with his limited experience of human emotion, could tell she was very nervous. She moved around to the front of the desk and sat on top of it, ignoring the chair behind her. Summers was young, just out of college and still wet behind the ears. She view her youth as an advantage, she could 'relate' to the students, or so she told herself. Unfortunately the only students who had visited her office so far had been sent there as a last ditch effort by their teachers to try and get some measure of control on them. She sighed wearily before she began. "Well, as some of you might not be aware, I'm Ms. Summers and I'm the skool counsellor. I know I haven't been with you very long so we don't really know each other but I want you all to know, my door is always open. If you have something on your mind, anything, hell if you just want a chat, my door is always open. Ok?" She looked around the classroom, maybe hoping for some kind of response but found only blank stares. She took a deep breath again before beginning. "As all of you are aware by now Dib Membrane collapsed in the skool yard yesterday......"she sighed again. Zim focused intently on her, his Earth conquering speech immediately forgotten. "Well........" she continued "we received a phone call from Dib's father early today and I'm so very sorry to tell you, but.......I'm afraid Dib has cancer." 

The silence the class had descended into was shattered as Zim jerked up right and knocked his desk on the floor. "WHAT?!" The entire class turned to him in shock. The small alien dropped his eyes to the ground self consciously before righting his desk and taking his seat again. 

Ms. Summers smiled sadly at Zim as she continued. "I'm so sorry, I realise Dib was your class mate and we, the faculty, are here for you all during this hard time." Zim felt his face heat up. Why was she directing this speech at him? He didn't care, he could proceed with his plans unhindered now. She continued. "There will be support-"

"What kind of cancer?" Zim asked loudly. Why did he ask that? Zim shook his head in an attempt to organise his thoughts. He did not know much about the disease, he had researched it a little once but rejected it once he saw it had no real practical uses when it came to world domination.

Summers looked slightly aggravated at the interruption but disguised it quickly. "It's a form of cancer of the blood. It's very rare." She explained to Zim before turning her attention back on the entire class.

"So is Dib going to die?" The attention of the room once again focused on Zim. The counsellor scolded at his apparent lack of sensitivity and tact.

"His parents, I mean his father hasn't decided on what course of action to take but I think it may be best if you all prepare yourselves for the worst." 

The class once more gasped collectively. Zim looked around in confusion to see some of the students in tears. Why were they crying? They didn't care about Dib. No one acknowledged his existence let alone knew him enough to like him. The counsellor had left her perch on the teacher's desk and was comforting one apparently very upset girl at the front of the class. 

Zim didn't understand, none of this made sense. "But how can he be dying, he's only seventeen." No one heard this comment though as the class had begun to talk amongst themselves and he was once more ignored. He couldn't think and the other students were driving him crazy. Swiftly he gathered his belongings and exited the room. Ms. Summers watched him go but was not fast enough to catch him leave.

He leaned against the walls of the deserted hall. He needed more information. Quickly, so as not to be found absent from class without a pass, Zim ducked into the library. He scanned the shelves until he came to the biology section. Taking the largest anatomy book he could find he settled himself in the furthest corner and began to read. Zim scanned the index until he found information on cancer. When he originally heard of the deadly condition he had begun research in earnest but that plan had soon been dropped. Surely the Tallest would want subjects to rule and giving them all cancer probably wouldn't have been viewed favourably. Cancer of the blood, that's what the Summers woman had said. Leukaemia, most probably. Zim read the information displayed to him; an acute or chronic disease characterised by extreme over production of white blood cells. Dib's own body was killing him. But why did he care? Dib had been the thorn in his side ever since he landed on this planet. Now he was finally going to be out of his way and Zim didn't even need to get his hands dirty. It was more than he could hope for. Then why did he feel such a coward? He wanted Dib to see him triumph, to see Dib humbled and finally made to accept that, he, Invader Zim was the better. This way out was just wrong. He was startled from his thoughts by the shrill cry of the bell. Depositing the book on a near by table he exited the library, intent on leaving skool in the confusion as students strolled to their next class. 

He ducked out the skool gates with relative ease and began walking in the direction of home. Before he had gone far though he stopped and changed direction heading for the hospital. He had to see this for himself, to see if Dib was really dying. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Zim nervously entered the hospital and looked around. He hated these places. They reminded him too much of human science labs and dissection tables. He walked up to the reception desk and attempted to get the attention the young woman on the phone. She quickly finished her call and turned to him, eyeing his olive green skin wearily. "Can I help you young man?"

"Eh," Zim cleared his throat. "I'm looking for Dib Membrane. He was brought in an ambulance yesterday." 

"Ok," She began working on her computer. "M-E-M-B-R-A-N-E, D-I-B, correct?" 

"Yes." Zim watched her intently.

She continued to type, looking through files and ward allocations. "He's your friend, is he?" She glanced at Zim before returning her gaze to the computer.

Zim faltered and didn't reply. Presently she frowned slightly. "Found him" She informed Zim, her voice grim. "He's on the fifth floor, room 501." She smiled sadly at him. Zim nodded his head and turned in the direction of the elevators. He pressed the button for the desired floor and boarded it with a few other people. They didn't appear to be in good spirits but for his part Zim mostly ignored them. As the chiming bell informed them they had reached the fifth floor, Zim took a deep breath and exited the elevator. He wandered the halls until he came to room 501, Dib's room. He stalled before it, hand on the door handle. What was he going to say? He stood there for many minutes his mind a storm of muddled thoughts before he finally went in, still not knowing how to react.

He inhaled sharply at the sight before him. Dib lay in a large bed looking pale and sickly. Dib had always been thin but something about his physical appearance greatly disturbed Zim now. Maybe it was because of the trench coat he always wore. It hid his skinny features, without it Dib looked very small and child like. His skin was a ghostly grey and looked stretched over his bony form. Tubes were inserted in his arms at the inside of his elbow and liquid dripped into them. He had some kind of tube going around his face and resting inside his nostrils. Wires disappeared inside the hospital gown he wore and ran to a machine that displayed what Zim took to be his heart rate. Dib's face was slightly moist with sweat and his breathing was rapid and shallow. A bandage was secured to his left temple. He appeared to asleep and Zim noted that his glasses had been removed.

Quietly Zim moved closer to the bed intent on reading the information on the heart monitor. Maybe he could get all the information he wanted and Dib would stay asleep. He began examining the machine when Dib began to stir. Silently Zim contemplated running but dismissed the idea. If Dib caught a glimpse of him fleeing then what would he think. _And when Dib wakes up to find you next to his bed what **will** he think?_ Zim tried to ignore the logical part of his brain and hoped Dib would return to his former state. All his hopes were dashed however when Dib slowly opened his eyes. He lazily looked around the room before he focused on Zim. They both observed each other silently for a moment. Dib then squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, squinting slightly in an attempt to focus. "Zim?" He voice sounded small ad slightly hoarse. 

"Dib." Zim replied not once breaking eye contact.

Dib suddenly became fully awake. He sat up straight and made a grab for the bedside table. Zim watched with interest as Dib began fumbling around searching for his glasses, he presumed. He also snapped to attention when he viewed Dib's hand close over a security alarm. He shot forward and grabbed Dib's wrist just as he was about to close his fingers on the alarm. He expected Dib to fight back but the bed-ridden boy only struggled weakly. Zim, who was much stronger anyway, had little trouble restraining him. Dib was so weak, Zim could see the efforts he was putting into the fight. Sweat beaded on his brow and he was breathing very rapidly. A new emotion, one he would later label as pity, over came him and he dropped Dib's wrist as if it burned. As an after thought he picked up the panic alarm and removed it from Dib's reach. 

Dib fell back against the many pillows of his hospital bed. He covered his eyes with his hand and attempted to steady his breathing. Inwardly he chastised himself for showing such weakness before his enemy but he was too tired and weak to care. "Why are...._you_ here?" He asked, pausing to take a breath. He didn't bother to move his hand so he could look at Zim.

Zim paused, why was here there? "They told us you have cancer." Zim replied. That wasn't a reason in the strictest sense but it would have to satisfy Dib. 

"I'm sure.....you were....doing....a happy dance." He removed his hand finally and attempted to stare Zim down. That was made slightly more difficult as Zim appeared to him as a short, green blob. He wanted to get his glasses but just felt to weak to try.

Zim didn't answer. Swallowing nervously he stepped forward and took Dib's glasses from the table and left them next to his hand. Dib eyed him wearily before slowly taking them and putting them on. Neither of them talked and Zim almost had the urge to fidget as he grew more and more uncomfortable. "You don't suspect I did this to you?" He asked. He voice was ambiguous, no hint of malice or sorrow.

"No." Dib's response was immediate and certain.

"Why?" Zim's curiosity got the better of him.

"I have....my reasons." Dib's eyelids drooped.

Zim observed the effort Dib was putting into staying conscious. How could he not suspect him? Dib suddenly fell terminally ill, of course he was a suspect. It was illogical for Dib not to think so. "What treatments are you undergoing?" 

"None." Dib dead panned.

Zim inhaled sharply. He wasn't undergoing treatment? "But then you'll die." Zim felt like smacking himself in the head. The part of his brain that processed thought had obliviously going on holidays and so he was just blurting out everything that came to mind.

"I know." Dib opened his eyes and stared Zim down. "I guess....you.....got your wish." He paused before taking a deep, shaky breath. "You win, Zim"

Zim couldn't hold Dib's stare. This wasn't like Dib at all! Dib was stubborn and head strong, he never gave up, never accepted defeat. This didn't feel like winning. This was wrong. He was supposed to fight Dib to the end, to defeat him and take the planet as his trophy. Dib wasn't meant to die slowly in a hospital bed. "No. This-" he indicated to the room " is wrong. You're still a child, you can't be dying. Its wrong." He felt his cheeks burn with the outburst and turned to look out the window. He just couldn't keep what he was feeling bottled up any more. He couldn't comprehend the situation before him.

"That's life, Zim." Dib appeared almost calm at Zim's outburst. He seemed at peace.

"No. This planet is..is stupid. You can't die at seventeen." Zim turned around furiously and glared at Dib. He attitude was enraging the invader. How dare Dib lie down and take this, how **_dare_** he!

"Kids die.....all the time. Are you....saying no-one....young dies...where you...come from?" Dib wondered to himself what was happening. This situation was getting more and more bizarre. First he wakes up to find Zim in his room. Then Zim starts acting almost nice to him by giving him his glasses. And then he starts ranting and raving about death. Dib briefly wondered why he was even bothering with Zim, but the paranormal investigator inside him was intrigued with this change in his nemesis.

"Embryos are screened for genetic abnormalities before being transported to incubating tubes. Anyone with a genetic disposition towards disease is immediately aborted. We don't allow children to be born if they are not genetically pure." Zim questioned whether or not he should be disclosing this information to Dib but as he was terminally ill he supposed it didn't really matter if he left some useless information slip.

"How compassionate....of you." He remarked sarcastically. Zim regarded him quizzically, he was still mastering sarcasm. "I don't....see why...you care, Zim. You...keep telling.....me you're....going to...kill me...how is....this....any different?" Dib closed his eyes and began breathing deeply. Long sentences were definitely a bad idea.

"That's the point, Dib-human. **_I'm_** going to kill you, not yourself." Zim stepped closer. Reverting to their usual arguing was making him more comfortable.

Dib sat up straight and glared at him. "I'm not....killing myself!" He attempted to retain his current position but hadn't the strength and slowly sank against the pillows.

"You are not taking treatment. You are as good as committing suicide." Zim remarked.

"You don't.....know anything, alien scum!" Dib sat up straighter against the pillows, the familiar, slightly insane glint returning to his eyes.

"Ha! Then prove me wrong, stinkbeast." Zim smirked down at him, the first time he had been able to look down at Dib since the raven-haired boy began his growth spurts.

"I told you....you don't...understand." Dib said through gritted teeth. How dare Zim lecture him like this?!

"Ha." Zim scoffed at him. "You are scared, meat bag."

"Yeah? Well,....for once...you're right, Zim." Dib felt tears pricking his eyes but he ignored them. The smirk fell from Zim's face as he watched Dib. "I am scared." He continued. "I've seen this....The cure is....worse than the disease. I saw-" He paused as a tear ran down his cheek "I saw my mother....getting treatment....for years....and she still....died in the end. Chemo is hell.....I'm not...going through.....that....and I'm not....putting Gaz and.....my father....through it again." He fell back against the pillows and squeezed his eyes shut, his head bowed low.

Zim observed him quietly. He wanted to say something, anything but came up blank. Why did he come here? His chest tightened as he watched Dib struggle not to cry. He couldn't watch the once proud, strong willed boy like this. Everything about today was wrong. But he couldn't move, he felt rooted to the spot.

Suddenly they were each shaken out of their respective reveries by the door opening. Gaz and Prof. Membrane slowly walked into the room. Gaz was apparently trying to appear up beat. They both stopped abruptly when they observed the scene before them. Zim, however, seized his chance and made a break for the door. Pushing past Dib's father he ran, and didn't stop until he reached his own house.

__

Well, so ends the first chapter. That was cheery, wasn't it?! If you have time I'd really appreciate a review, and constructive criticism is always welcome!


	2. Blurry

Wahoo, next chapter up! I'm on a major writing spree now coz I just noticed I've summer exams in three weeks and then I'm working in the states for the summer. Eep, I so gotta finish all my fics before that! Agh!!! Anywho...on to the fic. I know stuff is moving really sllllooooooooooowww at the moment but I just can't justify Zim and Dib suddenly being all happy and lovey dovey so quickly. Don't worry though coz I will get there, pretty soon in fact.....

P.S. Thanks everyone for reviewing!

****

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Invader Zim. Own probably far to much merchandising to be certified sane but that's another story... Also Blurry is owned/written by Puddle of Mudd, Flawless records etc...not a poor Irish student (.ie. me)

__

Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake

Everybody's empty & everyone is so messed up

Preoccupied without you I cannot live at all

My whole world surrounds you

I stumble and I crawl

And you could be my someone

You could be my scene

You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene

I wonder what you're doing, 

I wonder where you are 

There's oceans in between us but that's not very far

Zim wearily trudged to hi skool the next day. Yesterdays previous exuberance was replaced by a worried frown and deflated stroll. He had spent the night thinking about Dib and how it was all going to end. It was not at all like he had thought. He just couldn't shake the feeling that this was all wrong. Frustrated he quashed these feelings deep down inside him. No more of these weak thoughts. Dib would no longer pose a threat to his domination of Earth. That was a fact to be _celebrated_. Not something to go all mopey and introspective about. All right, so he wasn't going to beat the foolish human into submission and the pathetic worm-baby would never get to witness his triumph, but in the end did it really matter? No-one, well no-one with any intelligence, would ever know of their past conflict. He could just tell the Tallest he had disposed of Dib and his glory would be even more revered. 

Feeling slightly better he entered the school and made his way to homeroom. He noticed with disgust that the class had long forgotten Dib along with their _attachment _and sympathy for him. Pathetic, fickle race. He took his seat and tried to ignore the idle gossip and inane babble of his so called peers. While Zim was in the process of furiously doing last nights assignments, which in his flustered state he had ignored, the teacher entered. She failed to ensnare his attention as he continued to work out his algebra. The teacher droned on, issuing some statements from the principal relating to insignificant matters. She finished her announcements and began to prepare for her lesson when she called out Zim's name.

He looked up upon hearing his name, assuming he had been caught not paying attention. Whether or not the teacher had seen or even cared what he was doing failed to register on her face. "Zim?" She asked again, slightly aggravated.

"Yes?" He feigned innocence.

"You are excused from this class. Report to the counsellor immediately." She once more ignored him and began shuffling through some papers.

Zim got up from his desk in a daze. Why would the counsellor want to see him? Unless she had seen him sneaking out of class yesterday. Damn it! He was going to get detention for sure. Well, that if nothing else was definitely going to throw a spanner in the works of his latest plan. That and _nothing_ else....? He sighed as a little voice whispered in the back of his head. Stupid brain.

Straightening his spine he strode towards the counsellors office. No way was some skinny, meat bag going to intimidate him. He knocked roughly on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." A sickeningly sweet voice called from behind the door. Taking a deep breath, Zim confidently strode into the bright office. It was quite a small room, with abstract paintings adorning the walls. A small desk was placed to the rear of the room, behind which sat Ms. Summers. In front of the desk were two armchairs, looking very out of place. "Zim." She smiled at him, moving from behind her desk. "I see Ms. O'Connor passed on the message ok?" Motioning to one of the armchairs while she sat in the other herself. 

"Yes." Zim took the offered chair, thrown slightly by her manner. She certainly didn't seem mad he left class. 

"I'm sure you know why you're here-"

Zim cut her off. "I wasn't feeling well yesterday. My parents were supposed to ring. I guess they forgot." He rambled.

Summers, meanwhile had been shaking her head. Yet she made no immediate reference to his statement. "All lot of people were upset by the news yesterday."

Zim regarded her for sometime. Did she expect him to remark on this? If he wasn't in trouble, then why was he here?

"I can see it's going to be an effort with you." She laughed slightly, noting Zim's silence but not his confusion. "I'm just wondering how you're doing."

"How I'm doing what?" After so many years some human colloquialisms still confused him.

Ms. Summers took a deep breath and held it momentarily before releasing. "Zim it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see you were upset by yesterdays news. Dib was your class mate and-"

Zim cut her off, anger twisting his Irken equivalent of a gut. "I was **not** upset. And Dib isn't dead yet, you speak as if he is." He believed both these statements to be true, even if they appeared contradictory.

Ms. Summers smiled slightly and scribbled a few notes in a notebook next to her. Zim glared up at her but she failed to notice. She decided to take a different approach. "You and Dib don't get on very well, do you?" She took some files from a folder on the desk and began leafing through them, glancing at Zim occasionally.

There goes the under statement of the century! "No, not really." He replied calmly. He didn't like this woman asking these questions. Who did she think she was?

"And how does that make you feel?" She lay the files on her lap and regarded Zim intently.

Unconsciously he grimaced at the question. _How does that make you feel?_ These damn Earthenoids and their mental health. How was it supposed to make him feel? What a ridiculous question. Coming up with no satisfactory answer, he merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

Again she made a note in her notebook, but this time Zim was slightly distracted and failed to notice. "Your middle skool passed on their records to us. Apparently you and Dib begun fighting on your very first day."

"He started it." Zim replied lamely.

"I noticed something interesting when reading through both of your files from middle school and hi skool." Zim looked up, intrigued in spite of himself. "They're practically identical. Both performed excellent academically, though prone to negative emotional out bursts. Both some what lacking in sport interest." She paused briefly. "Both loners, often picked on by other children....the list of similarities goes on. I find that interesting, don't you Zim?" She looked up at him again, her gaze never faltering.

Zim let his eyes fall to the ground. He'd never considered any of that. But what of it? Of course, logically, both he and Dib would seem alike. They were single minded, both focused on attaining one goal, namely stopping the other.

"It is interesting though, isn't it Zim?" Summers probed further. Zim had lost his arrogant poise and was some what slumped in the chair, his short legs dangling slightly above the ground. "Zim?"

"Maybe." He replied, finally meeting her eyes. 

"Do you suppose that's why you don't get on?"

Zim almost laughed out loud, if only she knew the real reason. Though even in her ignorance it seemed preposterous. "We don't get along because we are so alike?" He couldn't keep the mocking tone from his voice.

"Precisely." Strangely, she seemed encouraged by his answer, no matter how flippant the tone. "If faced with yourself how do you think you'd cope?"

Zim furrowed his brow in confusion. He did have quite an overwhelming personality, it was probably best there was only one of him occupying the planet at present. But that meant nothing, her reasoning was flawed. He was nothing like Dib. Each hated everything the other stood for. It was crazy to even think they were alike. "That's different. I'm nothing like Dib, nothing." Two days ago that sentence would have been dripping with malice, perhaps even accompanied by a rant about how much better he was than Dib, but the pathetic image of the ghostly, self-proclaimed paranormal investigator flashed in Zim's mind silencing him.

She arched an eyebrow in response. "Why do you suppose you don't get on?"

Lie! "Eh, I don't know." 

"I think you do, Zim." She retained eye contact.

"No, I can't think of anything." Zim faltered and his eyes fell to his hands.

"It didn't start for no reason." 

"I guess we just got off on the wrong foot."

"Zim, something must have started this rivalry. It's been going on for years now."

She just doesn't give up, Zim fumed. "Fine! I'm trying to take over the world for an alien empire and Dib is all that stands between me and that goal!"

Summers, scribbled some notes but otherwise she seemed unaffected. Obviously she thought Zim was using symbolism. "Ok. And if you both had the same goal, if say you both wanted to take over the world, do you think you'd get on then?"

Zim could only gape at her. Humans really were the most idiotic race in the universe! Here he was openly admitting who he was and what he was doing and they still didn't see. Or didn't want to see. So this is how it felt to be Dib. 

She took Zim's reaction to be surprise and possible acceptance. "You see, Zim, I think your differences with Dib are only circumstantial. If you could get past them I think you could have got on better, maybe even been friends. You both have so much in common. I think you feel guilty right now for how you treated each other. Before it didn't matter if you fought but now you're going to loose Dib and it's affecting you greatly, you just don't understand why."

Zim couldn't look up. This couldn't be true. He didn't care about Dib. Nothing would ever change, this was crazy. This woman knew nothing!

"You've been frustrated since you heard the news, haven't you? Confused and maybe...scared." Summers leaned closer, tempted to take Zim's hand but taking his posture she decided against it.

Zim bit his lip. He wasn't scared. Nothing scared him. 

She moved her chair closer to Zim, but still refrained from touching him. "Do you think it would make both of you feel better if you put the past behind you?" She paused and took a deep breath. "Look at me, Zim." She reached forward and paced her hand of his. Zim pulled his hand back as if it had been burned but looked up at her. "Can you keep a secret? It's very important." Zim nodded. She took a deep breath before beginning. "Dib **is** going to die. He has refused treatment, but even with chemotherapy he would only get a few months at best."

Zim swallowed with great difficulty. Why was she telling him this? He didn't want tot hear any more.

"I think it would make both of you feel better if you tried to make amends. You have nothing to loose. Don't live in regret."

Zim wrung his hands. His insides felt tied in knots. He wanted to leave, to get away from here, from this woman. He hated how she was making him feel. "I have to leave." He got up and made his to the door. 

She got up and followed him. "Zim I think we've more to talk about. Many of your teachers have-" 

"Can you make me stay here?" Zim turned to her. 

"Technically, no but-" Before she finished the sentence she heard the door slam and she was alone in her office. She sighed and returned to her desk, scribbling a few more notes on Zim and writing a memo to the principal, requesting continued work with him.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Zim sighed as he left the office. All of this was driving him crazy. He was fed up, being around skool was distracting him. He needed to continue with his current plan. Checking the hall he made a dash for the back door and once more left the skool. He quickly marched home where he found GIR covered in chocolate sauce, watching The Scary Monkey show. Ignoring the crazy robot's protestations of love Zim flushed himself down to his lab. He began examining specimens in small incubators. He had got his latest plan, he was embarrassed to admit, from the television. Some crazy show GIR had been watching about an idiotic delivery boy in the future. One particular episode involving brain slugs caught his attention. The concept had intrigued Zim and he had begun developing his own killer slugs, altering them on the genetic level. Soon they would be ready to set loose on the planet....as soon as he managed to figure out why they kept eating each other.

He frowned as counted them. Five eaten, although that was better than last week. Picking up a strange looking device he scanned the progress of the soon to be killer slugs and fed it into the main computer. He began flicking through diagrams of DNA sequences and protein chains, but none of it really sank in. Despite his attempts his mind kept wandering to Dib and what the counsellor had said. Would they have been friends if he had been human? Eugh, what did it matter. Hypothetical situations and what if's were counter productive. Almost without thinking he pulled his files on Dib. They were extensive to say the least. What was that human phrase, know thine enemey? Pressing a few keys he brought up Dib's DNA sequence. Thank the Tallest he had stolen Dib's voice box back in middle skool and was able to acquire such information. Wait, thank the Tallest? What did he care? This was purely for research value. It may prove useful in the future, in the off chance his brain slug idea didn't work out. 

"Computer scan for any abnormalities in Dib's genetic code and display possible effects of such abnormalities." He drummed his fingers on the keyboard, chin rested in his other hand.

"Okey dokey." The computer replied as he it began running the various programs needed for such a task. In a few seconds various windows popped up on the screen displaying the results.

Zim moved forward in his chair as he scrolled through the conclusions. An abnormality in the construction of the lenses of his eyes ensured his eyes couldn't focus properly without aid. He had extra ligaments in his elbows meaning they were double jointed within limits. And an abnormality in his lymphocytes caused excess production, slowly killing him. Zim sighed. So Dib was flawed on the genetic level. There really was no hope for him. He doubted even Irken medicine could help him. Smeets were not allowed to develop with such defects and so treatments to combat such a condition were never required. Dib really was going to die.

He pushed his chair back from the console and slumped low in it. What did it matter? Why did her care? Why? Were he and Dib really alike? So what if they were, it made no difference. He was still Zim, and Dib was still a foolish stink beast. He closed his eyes and began massaging his temples, he could feel a migraine coming on. Sighing he got up from the chair and exited the lab. He needed to get out, to get some air. 

GIR tried to get up and hug his master as he marched through the living room but had managed to get himself stuck to the television with chocolate sauce and so he merely waved. Zim tried his best to ignore him. He slowly strolled through his neighbourhood and towards town. Without thinking he found himself outside the hospital Dib was in. He stared up at it momentarily before turning around and heading home.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dib sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair staring out the window. He knew if he was found out of bed the nurses would have strict words with him. But, hey, what could they do, kill him? He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. With a defeated sigh he rested his head on his arms and stared out the window. People walked passed the hospital oblivious to what tragedies were unfolding inside. Dib couldn't believe_ this _was how he was going to die, in a hospital at the age of seventeen. Of course he'd always know there was a possibility he would get the same disease his mother had died from...but now? He wasn't even finished skool! Maybe from hypothermia while chasing a yeti or exuded of his lifeblood in pursuit of nosferatu (never to Zim, of course), but this just seemed so premature. His life seemed completely meaningless, why be put on this Earth at all if he was destined to leave so early?

He ran a hand through his unruly black hair and glanced out the window. He jaw fell open and he scooched the chair closer to the window. Zim?! Again? What was he doing back? The small, green boy was staring up at the building, looking like he had yesterday; deflated and confused. He shook his head before turning on heal and heading back towards his house. Dib watched him continue down the road before he stopped and turned around, making his way back towards the hospital. Dib furrowed his brow in confusion. What was he doing back? He stood up and watched the alien, frowning when his disappeared under the porch of the hospital. Feeling slightly weak from the exercise, he sat back down in the chair and waited to see if Zim would come.

After some time he begun to doubt he would appear and Dib begun to grow bored. There was just nothing to do in this place. The door suddenly swinging open startled him and he looked around, knowing full well who would be in the doorway.

Zim looked to the bed first and his heart raced when he found it empty. 

"What are you doing back?" 

He turned to find Dib curled up in a chair near the window. 

Zim stood behind him, one hand on his hips, the other clutching a brown paper bag. "Your _weak_ human immune system cannot cope with such exposure, especially in its..." Zim racked his brains. "-_weakened_ state."

"Like it's going to make a difference." Dib returned his stare to the going ons out side.

Zim glared at Dib's back. He looked somewhat like a spider with his long legs and arms curled up around his thin frame. He swallowed, wanting to say something but not knowing what.

"So...taken over many countries yet? I hear the south of France is nice this time of year." Dib asked, resting his head on his arms and closing his eyes.

"I am staying with my plan to take over America first." Zim took a few steps forward, stopping in front of the window and joining Dib in staring aimlessly out. 

"I suppose that gives you more time to learn French, German and all those other languages." Dib's voice was thin and hoarse and he coughed a few times.

Zim stared out of the window, drumming his claws on the sill. What was he doing here? The questions the counsellor had posed plagued his mind. He wanted to know what Dib thought of all this, but didn't know how to bring it up. He watched out of the corner of his eye the other boy curled up on the chair, his eyes closed as if sleeping. "Dib-human?" 

Dib raised his eyebrows in response but failed to open his eyes.

"What would you have done if I had not tried to take over the world? Would you still try and dissect me?" Zim kept his gaze out towards the city, not daring to observe Dib's reaction.

The question certainly caught Dib's attention. He raised his head and stared at the alien, confusion marring his brow. "Why?"

Zim simply shrugged, ensuring his back was still to Dib.

"Why, Zim? What...does it...matter?" Dib coughed slightly, swallowing hard. His voice became bitter. "Why are...you here...AGAIN! What....kind of trick...is this? What..are you...up to?" All of Dib's repressed anger and resentment boiled to the surface. Zim still refused to look at him, frustrating Dib even more. "Zim? ZIM?!"

"What's going on here?" Both Zim and Dib turned to find a large, round nurse staring at them her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. "Dib Membrane what are you doing out of bed again? Up, come on back under the covers." She moved towards him and began sorting the various tubes attached to him so he could climb into bed easier. 

Dib watched her momentarily before beginning to unwrap himself and get out of the chair. His movements were slow and languid. The nurse frowned at him before casting her eyes on Zim. "You!" She boomed. Zim started, his eyes wandering to the open door. "What are you doing? Leaving your friend to get up by himself when he's sick. Come on lend a hand." She motioned him towards Dib, taking one of the sick boy's arms and gesturing for Zim to take the other. 

"No!" Dib startled them both. "I can do it myself. I don't need _his_ help." Dib threw Zim a dirty look and wrenched his arm away from the alien. He expected some kind of retort from Zim but only received a blank stare. Shakily Dib got to his feet and began slowly walking back to the bed. The nurse watched him intently, pity clearly evident in her eyes. Dib put a hand on the drip stand and tried to push it back towards the bed, but try as he might he just could not summon the strength to move it. Tears of frustration and fear began to well up in his eyes. Why couldn't he move the stupid stand? It only weighed a few pounds. Had he really got so weak? He almost fell over however when it began quickly moving forward. He looked to his right and found Zim slowly moving the drip stand towards the bed, avoiding Dib's eyes. Dib felt the needle inserted in the back of his hand tug as Zim moved it closer to the bed. The green skinned boy turned to look at him, his eyes seeming to say "well, what's taking you?" As quickly as he could Dib made his way back to the bed and climbed in. 

Once he was settled the nurse began tucking him in scowling again. "Walking around in the cold in your condition." She clicked her tongue a few times and pulled a few medical instruments from a tray. "I need to take some blood, Dib, ok?" She began securing a tape around his upper arm. Dib merely nodded, although it appeared to Zim he didn't have much choice. She inserted a collecting vial into a small needle like-instrument already in Dib's arm. Immediately the vial began to fill with bright red blood. "And what are _you_ doing here?" 

Zim's attention was so fixed on the blood running into the vial that at first he did not hear the question. "Eh, I'm here for..."

"Shouldn't you be at school?" She looked up from Dib's arm.

"He's getting a check up on his skin condition." Dib refused to meet Zim's eyes as he stared at his arm. The nurse was changing the vial and replacing it with another.

"Really?" The nurse asked, as she fiddled with the vial. "What condition is that?" She eyed Zim's jade skin intrigued.

"Eh...it's called…ickerglob vanearthitus." Zim mumbled.

"Really? I've never heard of that." The nurse look at him sceptically.

"Yes, it's very rare." Zim responded, smirking to himself.

"Hmm, I- Ah, damn it!" The nurse cursed dropping the vial. Blood stained the floor. "I'm sorry Dib. The needle came out. I'll have to put in a new one."

Dib winced. He hate needles, especially ones for taking blood. He could never bend his elbow properly with it in and the thought of the hollow needle nestled in his vein was repulsive.

"Ah, come on now. It doesn't hurt that much. I'll just go get a needle, ok?" She patted his hand before exiting the room.

Dib sighed and closed his eyes. He REALLY hated needles. He covered his eyes with his hands and took deep, calming breaths. He wouldn't show Zim his fear.

Zim observed him for a moment. What a strange thing for the human to fear. He glanced at Dib's arm. A small trail of blood was running from the puncture wound inside his elbow. The vial of blood left on the tray drew his attention. Glancing once more at Dib, he moved forward and grabbed the vial depositing quietly it in his ID pack. 

Dib sensed movement and took his hands away, his gaze once more falling on Zim. "Ickerglob vanearthitus?"

"My own language. Stupid nosy earthenoid" Zim smirked. "-itus"

Dib laughed in spite of himself. At least Zim was distracting him from horrible needle threat. "You never...answered...my question."

Zim's response was avoided by the nurse returning to the room. "Ok Dib, here we go." She swabbed his skin with an alcohol wipe before angling the needle, aligning it with a vein. Dib winced slightly at the familiar pinch of his skin. Quickly the nurse secured the needle and playfully slapped Dib on the wrist. "Now, that wasn't too bad was it?" She didn't wait for a response before putting another vial to his elbow. Once it was filled she turned to the tray. She started slightly, looking around. "I thought I..." She continued to search for the other vial, lifting up blankets and even bending down to look under the bed. "Hmm...It must have fallen with the other I suppose. Right Dib, last time I promise." She fished another vial from the tray and proceeded to take another blood sample.

"I though you only needed two?" Dib asked. She was taking more blood? Eugh, the thought was really making him feel ill.

"I must have dropped both of them before. Don't worry, you've loads of blood to spare." She took the last vial and placed it on the tray with the other. "Now, I don't want to catch you out of bed again, young man, you heard me?" She scowled as she left the room, sparing the time to give Dib one last warning look before closing the door.

"I brought you grapes." Zim startled Dib, depositing a large brown bag on his lap.

"Why?" Dib asked, opening the bag and inspecting the contents.

"The majority of humans entering the hospital were carrying fruit. It made me less conspicuous." 

"You? Less...conspicuous? Zim,...you have green skin,...are about half...the size of...everyone your age...and don't have a nose...or ears, there's...no way you can...ever be _less_ conspicuous."

"I recently became aquatinted with how blind you race is. I...accidentally let the school counsellor know my true identity, my mission and your knowledge of those facts."

Dib almost choked. "You did...WHAT?! Why? What...did she say?" 

"Nothing." Zim consciously avoided the second question. The less Dib knew about why, the better. "I think she believes I have mental problems."

"You **do** have...mental problems, Zim." Dib frowned. "She didn't...believe you? Can't...say I'm surprised. Hopefully...I'll be...like Van Goth...or something. Only...fully appreciated...after death." 

"Zim will never be defeated! Soon I will hold your planet in an iron grip. However, I will consider mentioning you in my memoirs; My Incredible Career, by Invader Zim." Zim folded his arms, narrowing his eyes. "As a footnote."

"You're going…to have to explain…how come it took…you so long to…take over…the world." Dib yawned, his eyelids feeling heavy.

"True, but I find lying a great asset in cases such as these." He watched as Dib began fall asleep. He must have been really sick, Zim mused. He was really letting his guard down. 

"I don't know." 

"What?" Zim wasn't sure if he imagined that. Dib's voice was barely above a whisper. 

"I...don't know, if...I would have...tried to...dissect you." Dib's eyes remained closed and his breathing became heavier.

"What do you mean?" Zim took a step forward, having difficulty hearing Dib.

"I...don't know if...it would have...mattered. Your my...mine..." Dib was struggling to stay awake.

"Wh..what?" Zim instinctively took a step forward.

"Mine...my proof." Dib replied as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Zim frowned. He felt his chest tighten. He was only a specimen to Dib. Nothing more....Good. It was good that Dib didn't care for him. Very good. Probably the best thing since, what was it humans said, sliced….muffins? Muffins? Well, so form of baked item anyway. Wait! He meant care _about_ him. It was a good thing that Dib didn't care about him. He quietly turned and walked out of the room. As he slowly walked towards home he pulled the vial of Dib's blood from his pack and stared at it the entire journey.

__

End Chapter Two.....

Well, what do ya think?!?! Please review and give your opinions. Also I've noticed I seem to write on the long side, so would you guys prefer more regular up dates of shorter chapters or less frequent, but longer up dates? Either way is good with me! I'm a Librian, we're pretty easy going!

__

P.S. Anyone get the Futurama or Red Dwarf references there? I'll be so impressed if anyone gets the Red Dwarf one! Sooo Impressed


	3. Victory

****

Author's notes: _Another chapter? I'm so not the person to post twice in one week, never mind twice in one weekend but I'm on a writing roll with this fic (as in none of the dreaded writer's block!) Anyway, this is just a short ficlet, it didn't feel right to continue with the rest of the chapter when I had written this part so I split them. Anyway, enjoy! I'm going to get back to what was the second part of chapter three, which has now evolved into chapter four!_

P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

****

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine. Belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and those idiots at Nick who cancelled Zim. Foolish worm-babies!

**__**

Chapter Three…

Zim sat in his lab staring at the vial of blood, as he had since he entering his base. He had been feeling awful ever since he left the hospital. At first he thought he had contracted some human illness. After all he had been in a breeding place for germs but numerous medi-scans proved this theory wrong. So why did he feel so wretched? He sighed and eyed the vial again. It didn't look like Dib had much time left. 

What did he care? He was only some scientific specimen to him. If the roles had been reversed Dib would have been there taking photos of his deterioration and making reports. Dib thought Zim was so heartless but Zim was _nothing_ to him, only a specimen. He grinded his teeth in anger. He would show that human, show him what a specimen would do. But there was no glory in defeating such a weakened foe. He drummed his fingers on the keyboard, then looked to the vial again. Without allowing himself time to think he poured a small amount of its contents into a receptor on the control panel. 

"Computer analyse this substance" The computer sighed deeply as it began its analysis and for one of the first times in his life Zim began to feel nervous.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Zim had forgotten how long he had been in his lab. His eyes stung from looking at computer screens and print outs for hours on end. He slumped low in his chair, desperately needing rest and nutrients. A beeping from the computer revived him slightly. He sat up straighter and lay his hands on the keyboard. 

"Synthesis complete....now!" The computer protested. "Yay for me!"

Zim humped his reply, taking a syringe as it emerged from a computer port. He sighed and picked up the glass syringe. A clear cyan liquid swirled inside. His hands were clammy and he was forced to clutch it tight so as not to drop his many, many hours of work and possibly last chance....

"HHHeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllloooooooooooo!" GIR suddenly landed on the console startling his master.

"Agh!" Zim screamed at the sudden interruption. His arms jerked back in an instinctual attempt to protect himself. He groaned loudly when he accidentally jammed the syringe into his shoulder. Ignoring GIR he gazed at the needle protruding from his body. Holding his breath he gingerly removed it, careful so as not to force any of the liquid out of the syringe. Once it was free of his body Zim capped the needle and set put it inside his pack.

"What's that?!" GIR attracted his attention again. He jumped of the console and ran behind Zim trying to get a look in his ID pack.

Zim ignored the insane robot and walked over to the elevator. He looked back at GIR before the door closed. "Victory."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dib looked over to Gaz. She came to visit him about three hours ago and proceeded to play her Game Slave the entire time. She barely looked at her brother, only having greeted him when she entered. Dib's heart ached for her. This was how she had been when their mother got sick. She just didn't know how to deal with the pain of watching a loved one die slowly before her eyes. She did this every day since he was diagnosed, came to his bedside and played her Game Slave until visiting hours ended. She rarely spoke but Dib was just glad for her presence. It didn't really matter now anyway. He had become so weak he could barely speak. An oxygen mask was secure to his face, but even so breathing was becoming increasingly hard. His chest felt tight and heavy, as if someone was sitting on it, weighing it down. He was just waiting for his father to come, he was delayed at work but he promised he be there soon. Dib just wanted to see his family one last time. He was so very tired.

He heard the door open but was lying at such an angle he could not see who entered. He prayed it was his father. To his dismay it was his usual nurse who loomed over the bed. She frowned but tried to smile once she realised he was awake. "How are ya feeling, Dib?"

He looked up at her but could not summon the strength to answer.

She frowned again and left his line of sight. He heard her move over to Gaz. She attempted to whisper but Dib heard everything she said, dread settling in his stomach. "Is your father coming, dear?"

The Game Slave was shut off. "He's caught up at work." Gaz mumbled.

"You better give him a ring, tell him to hurry." 

Dib heard Gaz get up and leave the room, it sounded like she was running. He felt his heart quicken. No! Not yet. He began to have even more difficulty breathing and tears leaked from his eyes. Not now, not all alone. 

The nurse once more moved into his sight. She leaned over him and began inspecting his heart monitor. She looked increasingly worried. Her head turned as Dib heard the door open once more. Gaz was back! A pained look crossed the nurse's face. "I'm sorry, only family can come in now."

"I won't stay long." 

Zim?! Dib began to panic even more. Not Zim! The accursed alien had to have been involved in his sudden deterioration. He tried to move, tried to alert the nurse to the danger. He heard the machine next to him beeping loudly. The nurse looked panicked. 

"I have to get a doctor. Try and calm him down." She left again.

Dib tried to control his breathing as he heard Zim's footsteps echoing in the tiled floor. Painfully slowly the alien entered his line of sight. He looked different, tired and drawn. His wig was in disarray and his uniform creased. He stared down at Dib for what seemed like hours. Dib watched with wide eyes as a mechanical leg extended from his ID pack and deposited a syringe in Zim's open hand. Zim uncapped the syringe and squirted a small amount of liquid from it, displacing any air bubbles caught inside. He placed one hand on Dib's arm near the elbow, where the intravenous needle was. He scrunched his brow in confusion briefly, before removing the cap from the needle in Dib's arm. Dib tried to move, he desperately tried to alert someone's attention to what Zim was doing. But it was all in vain. Zim restrained Dib's arm as he placed the syringe inside the needle and pushed the cyan liquid into Dib's blood stream, not once breaking eye contact with Dib. 

Almost immediately Dib felt his blood run cold. He felt his throat close. Instantly all his muscles cramped and he began convulsing. The syringe, which Zim had left in his arm, crashed to the ground, broken into a thousand pieces. Zim backed away as Dib's body began thrashing widely. Instantly doctors and nurses filled the room. 

"What happened?" One of them turned to Zim before once more diverting their attention to Dib.

Zim backed up until his back hit the wall. Suddenly becoming aware of the danger, he ducted out of the room and ran from the hospital. That made three times in three days he had left the hospital running. If every thing went to plan it would also be the last. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

__

I'm a meanie, right?!


	4. Questions

****

Author's notes: Here goes what should have been the second part of chapter three. To the people who asked whether this was gonna be one sided ZADR or when the slashin' begins (oh, that sounds violent!) I have only one thing to say.......I'm gonna be real secretive and well, a bitch! Soon all will become clear. I'm just so bloody slow moving, aren't I?! I should probably take some caffeine or something to get this fic moving! Thanks everyone so much for reviewing. Crimsonobsession, I love all your fics to bits! You are just the queen of angst (my FAVOURITE genre!). Rav, you poked my writing arm! Why my writing arm?! Does a River Dance impression God, I've been Zim over loading lately, if that's possible. Thanks to everyone for their kind reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

****

Disclaimer: Sob, not mine. (I love Zim so much!) Unfortunately, it's property of Jhonen Vasques and Nick studios/toons I dunno. What the real point is, is that I don't own them!

There was no more pain when Dib regained consciousness. He could breath easy and his heart no longer raced. Gentle sunlight caressed his skin. Gingerly he opened his eyes to find soft white light effusing the room. He felt at peace like never before, simply breathing without pain was the most pleasurable experience of his life. His mind began to slowly adjust to his new surroundings. Instantly he sat up straight checking his room. He was still in the hospital. Sighing he fell back against the pillows. 

"Dib?" 

Dib looked to the end of his bed where he found Gaz. "Hey" His voice sounded grainy and he coughed several times as a result of speaking.

"Here." She handed him a glass of ice chips.

Dib took it, marvelling at his new found strength. "What happened?"

"You had some kind of fit. The doctors don't know why." She took the seat next to him. 

"Zim!" He sat up again, pulling on the heart rate sensors stuck to his chest.

"What?" Gaz eyed him sceptically.

"Zim came in here just after you left to get Dad!" Dib explained brining his elbow to his eyes, looking for the syringe Zim had used. He frowned when he found it missing but scrutinised the remaining needle.

"He can't have been, Dib. Only family was allowed." She frowned, looking to the door.

"He was-" Dib's ranting was interrupted as Prof. Membrane and his oncologist, Dr. Maher, entered the room. "He's been here the past three days now. Ask the nurse! I know he was here!"

"Who was here?" The doctor was intrigued by the unusual conversation he had just walked in on. 

"Zim!" Dib turned to his father. "He was here! Seriously! He injected me with some...some thing, I don't know what it was."

The doctor looked around at Dib's father and sister. Surprisingly they seemed completely unfazed by Dib's ranting. "Who's Zim?"

"He's...he's an alien. He injected me with something. It's part of his plan to get rid of me. I'm the only one who can stop him!" Dib looked to Gaz for confirmation but she merely shrugged non-commitedly.

"Ooook. So you're saying someone snuck into the hospital and injected you with something to try and kill you." Dr. Maher eyed him wearily.

"I know how it sounds but-" 

"Don't mind him, Doctor. It's a phase he's going through." Prof. Membrane moved closer to his son's bed and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Dad I'm not crazy! Zim really was here, honestly. I have proof of what he's planing, proof of what he is! It's at home-"

"Now, now son. We can discuss your mental problems later. First lets listen to the doctor, ok?" He silenced his son and looked to the man eyeing Dib warily.

Dib sighed and reluctantly turned his attention to Maher. 

Once the doctor saw he had the room's attention he stood straighter, clearing his throat. "How are you feeling, Dib?"

"Ok, well, great in fact. Maybe even better than before I got sick." Dib looked away from the doctor, his mind muddled.

"Yes." The doctor scribbled a few notes on Dib's chart before once more looking up at him. "Your heart rate and oxygen saturation have more or less normalised. We also took a blood sample. It seems...well, it looks like your lymphocyte level has returned to normal."

The three members of the Membrane family gaped at him. 

"You understand what that means, of course?" The doctor felt a little nervous at the sudden silence from the unusualfamily. 

"The cancer. It's..." Dib couldn't voice his greatest hopes.

"I don't want you all to get his hopes up, but it does seem as if Dib's cancer has disappeared. Sudden remissions are rare but not unheard of. We want to perform some more tests but it looks like you can go home, Dib." The doctor smiled at all present. It was unusual he ever got to give good news in his line of work but when he did, it was certainly all worth it. 

Dib couldn't believe it. He was ok! He looked to Gaz and then his father. Gaz was blinking trying to dispel tears while his father merely stared at the doctor. Dib began laughing hysterically. He was going to be ok! 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Zim sat in class idly watching some squirrels play outside the window. Whatever about him feeling emotionally awful earlier, right now he really felt physically awful. His body temperature was unusual high, aches flashed like lightning through his skull and he had the constant need to throw up. The usual doom speeches from the guest lecturer (none other than Ms. Bitters) made him wanted to scream in frustration. He _really_ wanted to go home but since he had skipped school the past two days he decided against it. Anyway, there was only an hour left until classes ended. Resting his head in is hands he attempted to zone out from the rest of the class. He didn't even bother to look up when he heard the door open and another person entered.

"Excuse me Ms. Bitters" Zim snapped to attention when he heard the familiar voice of counsellor Summers. 

"Mmmm" Ms. Bitters glared at her, turning to the desk and ignoring the pretty counsellor.

"I have some good news for you all." Ms. Summers beamed down at the class. She caught Zim's eye and if possible smiled even wider at him. Zim immediately dropped his eyes and faked disinterest. "Principal Malfood was talking to Dib's father just moments ago and it seems that Dib's cancer has gone into remission."

Zim swallowed with great difficulty, dragging a shaky hand through his wig.

"So...he's not going to die then?" Torque asked sounding confused.

"So it seems. He's being released from hospital later today and hopefully will be back at school next week." Her sickeningly sweet voice dripped like syrup.

Zim felt his stomach lurch. He covered his hand with his mouth in an attempt to control his gag reflex. "Can I have a bathroom pass?" He blurted out, quickly getting to his feet.

"Sorry?" The counsellor looked to him, thrown of by his sudden out burst.

"Bathroom pass please?" Zim clutched his stomach while keeping one hand over his mouth.

"Eh, of course." She turned around and took up a bathroom pass, handing it to Zim. Zim grabbed it and quickly ran from the room. Summers watched him leave, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

Zim exited the classroom not even bothering to close the door behind him. He skidded into the bathroom. The putrid stench of urine and chemical disinfectants assaulted his senses. It caused his stomach to lurch once more and Zim barely made it to the cubicle before he vomited. He emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet, dry heaving a few times after. Still feeling unsteady he slammed the door closed behind him with his foot. Even though it disgusted him he was forced to sit on the floor to regain his strength. He closed his eyes and leaned against the cubicle wall, panting. Reaching up and he grabbed a pile of toilet roll and wiped his mouth. A spider leg extended from his pack and deposited a bottle in his hand. He took a few gulps, swirling the liquid around his mouth, before spitting it down the toilet. Shakily he got to his feet and flushed the toilet. 

He exited the cubicle and walked over to the sinks. Taking another drink, he glanced up at the mirror. He looked terrible. His eyes seemed dim, with dark circles and bags underneath them. He hadn't bothered to brush his wig and so the hair stood up in numerous directions. His normally vibrant jade skin looked faded and dry, with patches of sweat on his forehead. 

"Zim?" A voice outside the door caught his attention.

He wiped his face before stepping outside to find the counsellor looking worried. "Are you ok, Zim?"

"I'm fine." He stared her down.

"I thought I heard you getting sick." She tried to appear calming.

Zim's heart raced, she would probably try and send him to the school nurse. "NO! No, I was...urinating. Urinating like a normal human would."

"Ok." She turned up her nose. "Well, I just thought...it doesn't matter. The principal has given the class the rest of the period off. You're free now for the rest of the skool day."

Zim nodded before abruptly walking past her. 

"I thought you might want to talk about Dib." She called after him.

"I don't." Zim didn't bother turning to answer her.

"That's a pity." She paused briefly. "I've arranged a meeting for you in my office on Monday, last period. It's mandatory."

Zim paused, clenching his fists tightly. He turned around and glared at her before once more marching in the direction of his locker. He dumped his books inside before slamming the door shut. Quickly he turned and left the school through the front door. Right then he didn't care if he was seen. Frankly he was considering leaving the stupid institution. He really had enough of that idiotic woman, he should find some way to dispose of her. Maybe the same way he had got rid of Keef...

He stumbled all the way home. His joints screamed in pain with every step. He _had_ to have contracted some kind of human illness, there was no other explanation. He fumbled with the lock for a few minutes before finally gaining access to the base. Once he entered the house he was forced to lean against a side table for support. 

"MASTER" GIR ran to his side, hyper as usual. "Master, I made a new friend! He's a caterpillar. He's furry and tickley! We had TACOS. I ate more but he had one. Do you wan' a taco? Do you want to give Mr. Caterpillar a hug!" He thrust a large, black, hairy caterpillar in Zim's face.

Zim retracted in disgust. "Not now GIR" he mumbled before turning to the elevator to the lab. A wave of nausea over came him forcing him to his knees where he promptly emptied his stomach. He winced, repulsed at himself. Shakily he got to his feet and tried desperately to make his way to the lab, but he felt so weak. He fell to his knees again, before loosing consciousness completely.

GIR had been playing with his caterpillar the entire time and only looked over to his master once he collapsed to the floor. GIR ran over to him excitedly, think he was playing a game. He nudged Zim a few times, frowning when he failed to acknowledge his presence. "Master?" He lay down across from Zim watching him intently. "Master?" He poked him in the shoulder. Frowning he sat up. "I think Master's sick." He held the caterpillar up to his face. "Look after Master, Mr. Caterpillar. I'll go get help." He got up from the floor, depositing the caterpillar on Zim's arm in the process. 

He pulled on his puppy suit on before heading out the door. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dib pulled his bag out of the trunk and walked round to the driver's window. 

"Now son, I have to go back to work and just finish a few things in the lab. I'll be home around nine o'clock. Here-" He handed Dib a few notes. "Get yourselves a pizza or something." He smiled at his son before backing the car out of the drive and disappearing in the direction of his laboratories. 

Dib sighed looking down at the wad of notes in his hand. Gaz walked by him playing her Game Slave. Almost without him noticing she relieved Dib of the money and disappeared into the house. Dib cast his eyes to heaven, not much had changed! He pulled his bag up on his shoulder as he turned around to enter the house. A jerk on the handle suddenly caught his attention. He whipped around to find GIR staring up at him, dressed in his puppy disguise.

"GIR! What are you doing here?" He scanned the area for any signs of Zim.

"Heeeeello Dibby!" GIR waved enthusiastically.

"Eh...hi." Dib looked down at the crazy robot. "Why are you here? Where's Zim?" He glanced around, trying to keep an eye on GIR while also looking out for his master.

"Ehhhhhhhh....he felled down." GIR frowned before perking up again. "I left Mr. Caterpillar to look after him!"

"Ok." Dib sighed. "Why did you come here?" 

"He felled down." GIR stated again.

"Ok." Dib looked around for some kind of help. "Is he ok?" 

"I dunno" GIR began getting distracted by a piece of lint dancing in the wind.

"GIR!" Dib took him by the shoulders. "Did he tell you to come here? Did he ask you to get my help?"

"No." 

"So you just came over here without telling him?"

"I told him I was getting help, well I told Mr. Caterpillar."

"And what did he say?" Dib was starting to get very frustrated, it was like taking blood from a stone. "Zim, not the caterpillar." 

"Nothin' " GIR smiled widely.

"So Zim doesn't mind that you've gone to get help from a human."

"I dunno, he was still lying on the floor." 

"What's he doing on the floor?" Dib was getting really confused. This conversation was going no where.

"He has his eyes closed."

"So Zim is lying on the floor with his eyes closed. He...he fell down." Dib began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Did he knock himself unconscious?" 

"Eh..." GIR chewed on his finger while he thought. Abruptly he grabbed Dib's hand and began pulling him in the direction of Zim's base. 

"GIR, what are you doing?" Dib protested, dropping his bag as he was pulled out of his drive. 

GIR ignored him and continued running until he reached his home. He let go of Dib's hand as he entered the house and slowly walked over to Zim, lying down next to him again. Dib stopped in the doorway. This was really suspicious. Zim certainly had changed his tactics. Cautiously he entered, keeping his eyes open for any traps. His attention was immediately brought to what looked liked a puddle of vomit on the floor. He scrunched his nose in disgust. Maybe there was some validity to what GIR was saying. He scanned the room and jumped when he saw Zim slumped on the floor. He darted forward but stalled just as quick. Maybe it was a trap. He couldn't trust Zim. He had done something to him in the hospital. Right now he wasn't exactly sure what it was, after all he seemed perfectly healthy right now... Sighing he simply eyed the unconscious alien. 

"Master?" GIR reached out tenderly and shook Zim by the shoulder. His voice trembled and Dib could have sworn he saw tears glistening in his cyan eyes.

Taking a deep breath Dib slowly kneeled next to Zim. GIR jumped to attention and crawled in front of Dib. "What ya doin'?" 

Dib sighed as the crazy robot obscured his sight of Zim and prevented him front inspecting the alien. "I'm going to see if he hurt his head when he fell." He gently pushed GIR out of his way. Unfortunately GIR didn't take the hint and he moved in front of Dib again. Dib sighed and rolled his eyes. Something black and fuzzy crawling across Zim's arm caught his attention. He looked down to find a large caterpillar moseying across Zim. A little hesitantly he picked it up and pretend to inspect it. "Oh no, GIR!" He glanced to the robot. "I think he might be getting sick...you know, like Zim. Maybe you should take him outside and let him get some air." Dib held the insect out to GIR.

"NNNNnnnnnnoooooooo! Mr. Caterpillar!" GIR grabbed his new friend and ran outside, still screeching.

Dib watched him go with raised eyebrows. Shaking his head he turned back to Zim. The green alien had not moved since he came in, even with GIR's screaming. Gingerly he reached forward and gently shook Zim by the shoulder. "Zim?" He whispered. Shaking a little rougher he began to get a little worried. It was starting to seem less and less like a trick. "Zim? Come on, wake up!" Zim failed to react. Dib began to get worried. It looked like Zim had been out for quite some time. If he didn't wake up soon....wait a minute why did he care? He could take advantage of the fact that Zim was unconscious. He promised himself he wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this again, not after that whole Peppi incident. But...what about the past few days? Zim had been acting really weird lately, Dib wanted to know why. But more than anything he wanted to know why Zim had injected him earlier. What had he done? For the first time he let himself dare to ponder the one thing he feared. Had Zim helped him recover? But that was ridiculous! Zim would never help him. It didn't make sense...but he had instantly, unexplainably recovered immediately after. It couldn't coincidence, could it? 

Dib groaned out loud, feeling tempted to bash his head against the floor. There was only one way to find out, to discover the real answers. He had to leave Zim free and find some way of getting the information out of him. He knew the invader well enough to know he would never talk if captured. Dib looked back to Zim, taking a deep breath. "Come on, Zim." He shook him roughly and to his relief Zim began to stir. He sighed, before catching himself, now was certainly not the time to relax. 

"Eugh." Zim groaned as he began to regain consciousness. He no longer felt sick but his limbs still ached. He felt weak like never before in his life. Coughing slightly, he opened his eyes and surveyed the situation. Dib staring down at him was the last thing he expected. "Agh!" He shouted in surprise, scooting back instinctively. The pain in his joints and muscles flared to new heights and he had to bite down furiously on his lip to contain a scream.

Dib jumped back in shock also. He watched Zim intently. He appeared to be in great pain. His conscience stirred; no matter how much he disliked the little alien he winced internally at his pain. 

"What are you doing here, Dib-human?" Zim's voice was hoarse and dry. He tried to glare at Dib but he doubted it had much effect in his weakened state.

Dib contemplated what to say. He decided against telling Zim about GIR fetching him, he didn't really want the idiotic little robot to get into trouble. "I wanted to know what you did in the hospital earlier, why you visited me at all." Dib sat back on his knees. 

To his surprise Zim's face fell blank. He stopped glaring and dropped his eyes to the floor. "You escaped the hospital?" 

"No." Dib wanted desperately for Zim to look at him, he wanted to gauge his reactions. "I was released. I...I'm better now." 

"You are no longer dying?" Zim asked flatly.

"No." 

To his complete surprise Zim felt a surge of emotion run through his chest. He swallowed, feeling his face heat up. Why was he feeling like this? It had to have something to do with his illness. 

Dib waited in silence for Zim to react verbally. He saw how he reacted physically, jumping slightly before swallowing and if Dib didn't know better, blushing, but Zim refused to speak. "Zim?" The alien still refused to look at him. "Zim!" No reaction. "Did you have something to do with it? What did you inject me with?" He finally stood up and moved menacingly towards Zim.

Zim eventually looked up as Dib towered over him. Shakily he also got to his feet, backing up to the wall for support. His legs screamed as they tried to support his lithe frame but he remained standing. There was no way he would let Dib try and intimidate him like that. "Why would I do that, stink-beast?" He poured all his confusion and frustration from the past few days into his voice, trying to make it as hate filled as possible. He was asking himself as much as Dib.

"I don't know, Zim, why? The same as why did you come visit me at all? What is happening, what is going on?!" Dib was frustrated too, but could not mask his feelings as easily as Zim. 

Zim began laughing. Why? If only he could answer that question. He didn't know why. His actions of late were driving him crazy. There was no reason for him to do them yet he had no choice but to blindly follow his instincts. 

Dib began to grow even more frustrated and angry. How dare Zim laugh at him. He had to know what was going on. "Damn it, Zim!" He moved forward quickly catching Zim off guard. Zim sidestepped Dib to avoid him but the pain over came him. He collapsed to the ground once more, gagging from the pain. Fires burned in his every joint, building to an agonising crescendo. Zim could contain it no longer, he threw his head back and screamed.

Dib fell back in shock as Zim fell crouched in a ball on the floor. His terrible screams terrified the boy. It sounded like unimaginable agony. Pity tugged at his heart and he knelt next to Zim, trying to think of a way to comfort him. Just as suddenly as his screaming started, Zim ceased and dropped his head silently to the floor. He knelt, rolled in a tight ball, panting, trying to gain control over the pain that was threatening to drive him insane. A gentle pressure on his shoulder startled him, but he fought the instinct to jerk away, knowing it would only bring more pain. Ever so slowly he looked to his shoulder to find Dib's hand resting there. Dib looked down at him, worry etched over his face. Again Zim felt what could almost be described as pleasure through his chest at the sight of the pale boy looking down at him, his brow furrowed in obvious concern. Immediately Zim seethed in contempt for himself for feeling such a way. Snarling he slapped at Dib's hand, ignoring the pain as he concentrated on other emotions, anger and fear. How dare Dib make him feel like this! In a flash he extended a spider leg clutching a laser gun from his pack. Still kneeling he aimed it at Dib. "Get out!" He whispered fiercely.

Dib eyed the laser before looking back to Zim. What was the idiot doing? He was trying to help him! He remained kneeling, trying to appear non-threatening. "Zim, I-"

"GET OUT!" Zim screamed, attempting to get to his feet. He failed the first time and was forced to use the wall for support again. He kept his eyes and the laser trailed on Dib the entire time.

Dib followed suit, slowly getting to his feet while keeping eye contact with Zim. "Why are you-" Dib jumped back, falling over the rug when Zim fired just short of his feet. Hastily he got to his feet backing away from Zim. 

Zim advanced on Dib slowly, keeping one hand on the wall. "Get. Out." His voice was hushed, but the sentiment behind it was evident.

Dib took one last look at the laser. Zim lifted it higher so that it was now aiming at his head. Swallowing he backed out of the house, never once taking his eyes of Zim until the alien slammed the door in his face.

Zim fell to his knees, breathing hard and finally succumbed to the pain, falling limply to the ground. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I had a line in there reading "He [Dib] could take advantage of Zim now that he was unconscious" but on a re-read, well, it speaks for it's self really doesn't it! Even subconsciously I have a dirty mind!

__

Oh yeah, I so can't write GIR, so just pretend what he said sounded good! There is a reason why he went to Dib's which I will address. 


	5. Chapter 5

****

Authors notes_: Hey guys, well I've had this written since Sunday but just couldn't up load it and then had to go away for the week, so sorry for the delay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy!_

****

Disclaimer: _Not mine. See Jhonen Vasquez or Nick if _you want it! 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dib slammed the door behind him, seething in rage. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was trying to help Zim, how dare he turn around and try and blast him! That stupid alien. Then again it was probably his own fault for letting his pity get the best of him. 

"Where were you?" Gaz eyed him, taking in his tense form. She munched a slice of pizza, neglecting her Game Slave temporally.

"Zim's. He's up to something, I just don't know what!" Dib grabbed a slice from the open box on the living room table, pausing to think before putting it in his mouth.

Gaz merely rolled her eyes and continued chewing her slice.

"He's trying to throw me off guard, trying to mess with my head. Maybe he's trying to drive me crazy." Dib talked as much to himself as to his sister, sitting next to her on the couch.

"You're all ready crazy." She mumbled.

"I have to go add this incident to my files." Dib jumped up from the sofa and ran upstairs to his room, dropping his slice of pizza in the box as he went.

Gaz rolled her eyes once more at her neurotic brother, snatching his forgotten pizza and wolfing it down.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Zim winced as he began to regain consciousness. The pain had receded somewhat, although it had changed. He still had pain in his limbs but it seemed to be concentrated in his joints now. Also his breathing was difficult, as it there was a chain around his chest, pulling it tight. Slowly he got up, noticing with some degree of nervousness that his eyesight seemed slightly blurred. His uniform felt much tighter. With difficulty he removed it, breathing easily once he was free of the tight pink garment. His hands and feet also ached, as if they were being squashed. He tried to remove his gloves and then his boots but they seemed stuck to his skin. He assumed the illness had caused fluid retention leading to swelling, that had to have been why his clothes felt so uncomfortable. After a moments thought he decided to remove his pants as well, in case his legs began to swell as well. This was made slightly more difficult by the fact he was still wearing his boots.

Groaning in pain, he got to his feet and proceeded into the kitchen, wearing nothing but his standard issue boxer shorts. Opening a drawer he retrieved a knife and began cutting the material from his boots to free his feet. Once the majority of the material had been cut away he pulled the rest from his feet, hopping in order to retain his balance. His painful feet dealt with, Zim began to free his hands. With a little more difficult he cut the gloves down to the wrists, wincing in pain as he nicked his arm. Again, with the majority of the material cut away he ripped the constricting gloves from his claws, relieving the pressure. Only they weren't claws any more. In horror Zim looked down to find not a elegant Irken claw, but a clumsy, five fingered human hand. Now he knew why his hands had been so painful. Two fingers had been squashed into each glove finger. The skin of each finger was bruised black and purple from the pressure of such confinement. Zim looked down to his feet to find five small toes on each foot. As he was examining his new toes a drop of red liquid splattered on the floor. Quizzically Zim examined it, only to have it joined by another drop. He looked to the roof, expecting a strange leak from it. Finding nothing he began to look around for the source. A streak of red caught his attention and he looked to his arm. A line of the red liquid ran down his left arm. Frowning he wiped it off and was about to continue his search for the strange red leak, when the red line appeared along his arm once more. It accumulated before culminating in a large drop, which ran down his wrist and dripped down onto the floor. Zim wiped his arm once more, bringing it close to his eyes for closer examination. Sure enough, the red liquid returned. Zim pulled apart the skin either side of it, wincing in pain. He had cut himself when removing his gloves, but why was his blood red? Normal Irken blood was a dark green, he had never heard of anything like this. His palms began to sweat as he grew more worried. What was happening to him? He picked up the discarded material of his gloves lying on the floor and wrapped it around his arm, more to hide the unusual blood than to stop the bleeding. 

"Hello!" GIR surprised him as he strolled into the kitchen and over to the freezer. He began rummaging around in the icebox.

"GIR!" Zim started. His voice sounded strange, slightly deeper and husky. This was looking even worse. "Something is happening to me. We need to investigate, come to the lab now!" Zim shakily began to make his way over to the bin. His movements felt clumsy and uncoordinated. He sighed, his eyes were still having difficulty focusing. Everything seemed out of proportion.

"Okey dokey!" GIR emerged from the freezer with a large ice-lolly. "Who are you?"

Zim frowned in frustration. Some crazy human illness was messing with his body, he really didn't need GIR's insanity adding to the situation. "GIR! Come, we may not have much time." He opened the bid and stepped inside.

"Eh....I don't think you're allowed down there." GIR continued to suck his ice-lolly, making air plane noises as he put it in his mouth.

"What? GIR, you are malfunctioning." Zim paused. "More so. I will run a diagnostic on you once I have cured my illness. Do not leave the house." He was about to descend to the labs before he turned to GIR again. "And don't let anyone in!"

GIR nodded before running from the kitchen, continuing to make airplane noises.

Zim shook his head before descending to the lab. He exited the elevator and proceeded to the computer panel. "Computer, I have contracted a human illness. Extrapolate a possible cause from a list of symptoms and prepare to take a DNA sample." He ran his fingers over the keyboard, frowning as he experienced considerable difficulty with his new digits. 

"And who are you, now?" The computer replied sarcastically. 

"It's me, you fool! Are your optical processors malfunctioning?" Zim flew into a rage, banging his wrist on the console.

"Me who?"

"ZIM!" Zim jumped to his feet, knocking over the chair. 

"You're not Zim." The computer replied calmly. 

"Yes I am, you idiotic computer!" Zim banged on the console again.

"Voice recognition negative. Visual recognition negative. You're not Zim, you big impostor!"

"I am infected with a human illness, that's why my voice has changed!" Zim screamed at the computer.

"Suuuure...what about my visual recog, eh? What about that, _Zimposter_?" 

"You're visual recognition system must be malfunctioning. I'll run a diagnostic and-" 

"No way. You're not coming near my systems." The computer beeped and Zim heard a hissing noise. "I'm releasing a poisonous gas now."

"WHAT?! Stop that! Just give me a minute-" A green mist began to fill the lab. Zim ignored it. He knew the gas was not poisonous to Irekn's. That would prove to the computer who he really was. The gas began to dissipate around the room, creeping higher and higher. "See, it does not affect me. Now-" But Zim could not finish the sentence. His lungs burned. No matter how hard he tried he just could not breathe. Stumbling he tried to make his way over to the elevator and closed the door behind him. What on Irk was happening to him?

"Hey" The computer's voice rang through the elevator. "The gas will permeate through to the entire house. I'd advise you to leave. See ya."

Zim growled in frustration, he was about to reply when the green gas began to creep through the elevator door. "House level, immediately!" He shouted in panic. The elevator returned him to the kitchen and Zim vaulted from the bin. His limbs still felt like jelly and he fell as he tried to run to the living room. Picking himself up he stumbled over to GIR who was occupying the couch. "GIR, come on! I have to leave. The computer is trying to gas me!"

"Ehhh...I better wait for Master." GIR looked away from the television briefly before it once more captured his attention.

"WHAT?! I'm you're master. I'm Zim!" Zim hid his "deformed" hands behind his back assuming they were confusing GIR.

The little robot looked at him quizzically. "You sure don't look like him. He's smaller and he has-"

"What? Smaller?" Despite the desperate situation he was now in, the prospect that he may have in fact grown excited Zim greatly. He banished such thoughts with a shake of his head. "We're getting of subject. I have some kind of human illness, it some how changed my hands and feet but I am Zim. Now come, GIR!" Zim began to panic as the hissing of the gas could be heard. He looked to the kitchen and saw to his horror that it was creeping along the floor. "NOW GIR!"

"Do you want to take Mr. Caterpillar? I'll wait for Master. Mr. Caterpillar has-" GIR got up from the couch and skipped over to the coffee table. He examined the top of it before a worried look crossed his face. "Mr. Caterpillar? Mr. Caterpillar?! Nooooooooooo! He's lost. Nooooooooo!" He began searching the area surrounding the coffee table for any sigh of his insect friend.

"GIR, we don't have time!" Zim ran after him, tripping once more. He began gasping for breath as more of the gas filled the room. "Come...on!" He began pulling on GIR, as the robot continued to search for the caterpillar. 

"Nooooooo! Mr. CATERPILLAR!" GIR held onto the floor screaming, still on the lookout for his friend. 

Zim was having more and more difficulty breathing. He tried desperately to dislodge GIR but the SIR unit would not budge. As he began to get desperate for air he was forced to give up. Reluctantly he let go of GIR and made his way to the door. He began to become weak as his body screamed for oxygen. He pushed the front door open and fell outside, collapsing on the porch. The front door slammed closed behind him, but Zim ignored it, opting instead to wallow in the pleasure of air. Once he had regained his breath he tried the door, hoping to try and convince GIR to join him from outside. The door, however, was locked tight. He banged on it but received no response. Frowning he moved to the window, looking inside. GIR was moving around the room, frantically looking for the caterpillar he had recently befriended. Zim began banging on the window trying to get his attention. What he didn't notice however was the garden gnomes behind him. Their eyes glowed red and they turned to face him. Zim tried shouting at GIR but it had no effect, presumably because GIR was shouting in his high pitched voice himself. Zim jumped in shock when his shoulder erupted in a new kind of pain. He spun around to find the garden gnomes staring at him, their eyes a blaze. 

"It's me, Zim, you idiots." He protested vainly as they began firing more lasers at him. He dodged their shots and ran from the garden, turning to stare at his house from across the street. He sighed defeated, as the gnomes stood down, returning to their normal flaccid state. This was definitely not a good start to the day. He needed to get back in the house. He needed to figure out what was wrong with him, but more than anything he needed to find clothes. Glancing around Zim ran to the back of one of the neighbouring houses. Ensuring the area was clear he grabbed a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt from the clothesline. He ran behind a garden shed and pulled them on. The pants hung low on his hips and his hands were obscured by the long sleeves of the hoody but as Zim had not had time to don his disguise before evacuating the house he felt a little less nervous being so covered up. Before leaving the relative safety of the shed he pulled the hood low over his face, hoping it would obscure his ruby eyes and antennae. But where would he go? He desperately needed to get back in the house. He had so many safety protocols in force, what he needed was someone who knew all their weaknesses, someone who had got passed them before. That particular someone he _really_ didn't want to see right now.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Gaz, having finished the entire pizza solo, had resumed playing her Game Slave. The last thing she wanted was distractions, distractions like the doorbell being run frantically. She inhaled deeply, intending to scream at Dib to get the door, but decided against it. Her dad had made her promise she would give Dib at little slack, at least until he fully recovered from his recent illness. Sighing, she paused her game and slowly proceeded to the door. 

A short, hooded guy stood shuffling on the doorstep. "Yeah?" 

"Dib please?" Zim pulled his hood further down on his face.

Gaz raised her eyebrow in suspicion. In all her memory no one had ever called for Dib, but with her game waiting she had to ask herself did she really care. "DIB!" She turned and called up the stairs. Ignoring who ever it was on the doorstep she walked back to the couch and resumed playing her Game Slave.

Zim nervously looked around as Dib walked down the stairs. Dib was as perplexed as Gaz. Who would call for him? He stopped once he caught a look at the stranger on the doorstep. He'd never seen that guy before. Once he regained his bearings he greeted him. "Eh, yeah?"

"Dib! You must let me in!" Zim moved closer to the door.

Dib put his hand on the door and closed it slightly. This guy seemed unstable. "Who are you?"

"It me!" Zim put a hand on the door, hoping to force his way inside.

Dib say the move and closed the door further. "Me who?"

"Zim!"

Dib started, dropping his guard. Zim took the opportunity and darted inside the house. "You're not Zim! What's going on? Get out of my house!"

"It is me! I have a new disguise. I must speak with you." Zim looked over to Gaz. "In private." He whispered.

"No! Who the hell are you?" Dib was getting more and more confused. The past few days were surreal and getting worse by the second. There was no way the person in front of him was Zim. "You're not Zim. You're taller and you sound different. And I saw you're hand, it's got five fingers. Did Zim send you? What trick is he planing?"

"No fool, it is me! I think I contracted one of your filthy Earth illnesses. It's mutating inside my body." Zim really didn't want to discuss all this in front of Gaz, even though she seemed too absorbed in her Game Salve to play the least bit attention.

Dib observed him a moment, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. In a flash he reach forward and grabbed the hood observing...who ever it was' face. Swiftly he pulled it back to reveal the last thing Dib expected. He certainly resembled Zim; green skin, antennae but there were slight differences. His eyes were no longer a vibrant ruby red, instead they seemed slightly dulled with occasionally swirls of white emerging with every blink. On top of his head was a dark greenish stubble, which if Dib hadn't know better, he would have taken for hair. "Zim?" 

Zim screamed quietly before grabbing the hood and pulling it over his face. He glared up at Dib.

"What happened?" More than anything it was the glare that convinced Dib this was, in actual fact, Zim. No human glared with such malice.

"I don't know, insolent worm baby. Come, I will talk to you in private!" Zim began marching up the stairs in the direction of what he knew to be Dib's room. 

Dib stared after him for a moment before breaking into a sprint and chasing up the stairs. "No! Wait!" 

Gaz rolled her eyes. Dib was such an idiot.

Zim burst through the door of Dib's room. He stopped dead in his tracks, eyeing the decor. Every wall was now plastered with blurry images of himself, GIR or their base. Dib sped past him a second later and futilely tried to obscure Zim's view, by standing in front of him with his arms out stretched. "You can't just burst into my house and order me around without an explanation!" Dib glared down at Zim. "Wait a second...you can't just burst into my house and order me around at all!

Using his superior strength Zim pushed Dib out of his way. "You will tell me the weakness in my security net." He folded his arms and attempted to stare Dib down.

"No! What's going on? I think the atmosphere has finally gotten to you Zim, you've gone crazy! Look at yourself! What happened to you? Were you experimenting on yourself or something?" 

"I told you, I must have contracted a human illness-"

"While you were visiting me in the hospital?" Dib cut in. 

Zim looked away, feeling his face heat up. "Probably. My computer-"

Dib interrupted again. "Why did you visit me anyway? And what did you inject me with? And why-"

"ENOUGH!" Zim threw his hands in the air. "Enough of your questions. I am giving you the opportunity to break into my lab. Why are you refusing?" 

"Because I don't trust you! I never will, no matter what you say. You've been acting bizarre even by you standards and I want to know what's going on?" Dib advanced on Zim as his anger got the better of him. "Don't you know your own security codes? Shouldn't you know how to break into your own lab in case of an emergency?"

Zim faltered and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I need to get back there quickly. I don't know what's happening to me. I need to stop it, whatever it is."

Dib stared down at Zim. He no longer stood proud and arrogant. His voice was quiet and subdued. He was scared. "You need my help." Dib stated.

Zim nodded, avoiding Dib's eyes.

Dib sighed, again feeling pity niggling in the pit of his stomach. "Zim, I...I can't help you. You'll only try and take over the Earth again. Why would I help you do that?"

Zim felt suddenly weak. He stumbled back, landing on Dib's bed. Frowning he sat on it, trying desperately to think of a way to get Dib to help him. He dropped his head to his hands, jumping in shock when he felt the first signs of hair growth on top of his head. He got off the bed and ran to the mirror over Dib's dresser. He stared in shock at his new appearance. He'd never assumed the transformation would be so extensive, even his face was changing. He observed his new appearance with increasing horror.

Dib observed Zim from the other side of the room. Poor Zim. He shook his head in frustration. No, he wasn't going to feel sorry for Zim, not again. But the alien just looked so lost. Frowning he moved over to stand beside Zim. Silently Zim turned to look at him and Dib almost felt his heart break looking into the hopeless eyes. 

"What's happening to me?" Zim simply stared at him.

Dib sighed in defeat. "When did this begin?" He ushered Zim over to the bed, taking the chair across from it. He took out a notebook ready to begin taking notes. 

Zim eyed the notebook wearily. "This morning. I woke up feeling ill, then I vomited during last period. I collapsed after school and then again after you..."

"After you chased me out with a laser?" Dib offered, feeling momentarily angry. 

"Eh...yeah." Zim scratched the back of his neck. "When I woke up neither GIR nor the computer recognised me. The computer tried to gas me and, and GIR didn't recognise me. I...I didn't know where else to go." He whispered the last part. This whole mess only made it so achingly obvious. He had no one, no one on the entire planet. He never thought he'd mourn the loss of GIR's insane ramblings. 

Dib sighed, leaning back in his chair and running his eyes over the numerous images of Zim adorning his walls. He knew he shouldn't be helping Zim. The insane alien had tried to kill him more times than he could count. But he felt duty bound. He couldn't ignore it any more, Zim _had_ helped him. He had to have. It was too coincidental, him suddenly recovering only a short time after Zim had administered him something. But it just didn't make sense. Why would Zim help him? He desperately wanted to know but Zim was being his difficult self. He looked to Zim again. The smaller alien was staring down at his new hands, a look of pure disgust on his face. "Fine."

Zim looked up at him. "What?"

"Fine." Dib paused. "I'll help you-" Zim's face lit up. "-as soon as you admit you cured me!" Dib continued. 

Zim's face dropped. He knew Dib would have wanted an explanation sooner or later and he had been working on one, but recent events had distracted him somewhat. "Fine." He finally admitted, feeling what he'd heard described as butterflies in his stomach. He frowned in embarrassment as he felt his antennae twitch. At least Dib didn't know Irken's did that when nervous, at least he hoped he didn't.

"What?" Dib replied, watching Zim's uncomfortable stature.

"I helped you." Zim replied, gaining a little confidence.

"Why?" Dib moved closer unconsciously.

"That wasn't part of the deal." This time Dib's face dropped. "You said you would help me as soon as I admitted I...I cured you. Well, fine, I admit it. I did." Zim crossed his arms, feeling exposed. He never wanted to admit that.

"Ah! That's not fair, Zim!" Dib jumped from the chair. "You can't do that!"

"You can't force me to tell." Zim got to his feet too, relishing the fact that he didn't have as far to look up at Dib. Maybe there were one or two perks to this whole mess.

"Fine, I won't help you!" Dib narrowed his eyes.

Zim grinded his teeth in anger. "You'll go back on your word?! I knew you humans were dishonourable!"

This struck a chord with Dib. He was _not _dishonourable! "What difference does it make! I know you did it. Tell me why!" 

"What difference does it make if I tell you?!"

"BEACUSE I WANT TO KNOW!" Dib advanced on Zim, with the intent of perhaps physically getting the information out of him.

"Is everything okay in here, son?" Zim was saved by Prof. Membrane sticking his head inside the door. The Prof. observed Zim for a moment before stepping inside the room. Again Zim screamed silently and grabbed a baseball cap from Dib's dresser. He pulled it on his head, groaning silently as it flattened his antennae. He kept his head low hoping the peak would obscure his eyes.

"Who's this son?" The Prof. stepped closer to Dib, still watching Zim.

"Eh...it's Zim. He's my friend...from school." Dib stuttered.

"Ah, yes, the foreign green boy. I thought you were talking to yourself again-" Zim snickered, but a kick from Dib silenced him. "I just came home to say I have to leave for the weekend. Some fool in Guatemala is trying to engineer ULTRA TOAST. The fool! He'll be the death of us all!" Prof. Membrane shook his fist before turning back to Dib. "I left grocery money with Gaz. Be good now." He patted Dib on the head before exiting the room.

Zim removed the baseball cap, rubbing his injured antennae as Dib sighed. "That was close." Dib stopped. A few days ago he would had thrust Zim in front of his father, pointing out the green skin and lack of ears. Now he was sighing in relief that he'd managed to avoid detection. He didn't even want to think about what that meant. 

Zim hissed in pain as he tried to straighten his left antennae. His shoulder had been aching since the gnome shot it but he had severely aggravated it by stretching the skin. Instinctively he rubbed the injured area with his other arm, frowning when he found the sweater over it slightly damp. He attempted to see the area but due to it's position he only managed to do a small circle in the middle of the room.

Dib observed Zim's strange behaviour with some degree of amusement. Maybe what ever was wrong with him was affecting his brain. The sight of blood soaking through Zim's sweatshirt banished all humorous thoughts. "Zim! You're bleeding!" He moved closer to the rotating alien and attempted to get him to remain stationary.

"I realise that human. I'm attempting to remedy the situation." Zim stopped to glare at Dib before he resumed trying to see the wound. 

Dib rolled his eyes before grabbing Zim by the shoulders and stopping him that way. "Let me see." He tried to get Zim to turn around but the alien stood tight.

"Don't try and deceive me, worm baby." He shot Dib a death glare before turning and presenting his back.

Dib pushed the hood out of the way to reveal a small portion of the sweater drenched in blood. "You're going to have to take off your sweater Zim. You're bleeding pretty bad."

"What?" Zim stated, outraged. "Never!"

Dib rolled his eyes again. "Stop being such a baby. I'm going to go get a first aid kit." Dib began to walk out of the room.

"Fine." Zim caught him by the arm. "Don't you dare try and dissect me."

Dib smirked. "The thought never crossed my mind" He went out to the bathroom and retrieved the first aid kit.

Zim struggled to remove the sweater. His shoulder protested a lot more now that he wasn't afraid of being homeless and stuck looking like a cross-breed freak forever. Dib returned to find Zim half in the sweater. Frowning he dropped the first aid kit on the bed before turning to Zim. "Do you need help with that?" 

"I need help from no one!" Zim seethed, before continuing to struggle with the garment.

"That's funny because-"

"Fine." Zim thrust a sleeve in Dib's had, turning to look at him.

Assuming this was the best he would ever get out of Zim, Dib smirked before pulling on the sleeve and freeing Zim from the sweater. Zim blushed as he was left standing in Dib's room wearing nothing but a pair of very baggy jeans. Dib ran his eyes over his body in a very scientific manner and Zim shivered, feeling once more like a specimen. A little of his anger returning he sat on the bed with his back to Dib. 

Dib frowned at Zim's visible change in emotion before sitting behind the alien. He opened the first aid kit, dumping it's contents on the bed before turning to Zim's back. On his shoulder blade, just next to the little spotted pack, was a patch of burned flesh. Blood was slowly seeping from the edge of the burns. Dib picked up a cotton swab. He ducked it in disinfectant before gingerly bringing it to the injured flesh. Zim hissed in response but did not protest any further. Dib began methodically to remove all the traces of blood from Zim's back. "I didn't know your blood was red, Zim. I would have imagined it to be green or blue or-"

"It's not." Zim cut him off.

"What?" Dib asked as he began to rub on an antiseptic cream.

Zim shuddered as he felt Dib lightly touch his skin. He praised the Tallest his back was turned as he felt his cheeks burn. What was happening to him? "My blood isn't red. It should be dark green." He hoped to distract himself with talk, fighting, anything to take his mind of Dib lightly touches.

"Do you think what ever is happening to you made it red?" Dib picked up some gauze and gently applied it to Zim's burned flesh.

"I assume so, yes." Zim sighed as Dib began to secure the bandage on his back. He bowed his head, frowning. This disease was infuriating, it was making him feel...weird. He didn't like it. A spot of white on his other shoulder altered his attention. He looked down at it to find a patch of skin, devoid of green pigment. It was a pale whitish colour, almost like...

Dib screamed silently in fright as Zim quickly turned and grabbed his hand. "What are you doing?" He tried to pull his hand back as Zim brought it to his chest, but the alien's superior strength made this futile. "ZIM!" Dib began to panic a little when he felt his palm pressed hard against Zim's smooth chest. He frowned slightly when he finally realised what Zim was doing. There was a patch of skin just above Zim's collarbone that was as pale as his own. Zim was looking from Dib's hand to his own shoulder comparing the two. Dib swallowed when he felt Zim shaking, when he felt the smaller boy's heart racing against his own hand. "Zim?"

Zim's mind was racing. What was going on? What had happened to his skin? The small patch was coloured exactly like a human's. And that area was exactly where he had been accidentally stabbed by the syringe. But...How could...? The mutated DNA was some how altering his own! He didn't have some illness! He had done this to himself. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

__

So gotta congratulate Crimsonobsession for getting the whole syringe thing on the last chapter! Good for you. As a prize you win this sandwich. Oh, and please don't set minimoose or any other scary creatures on me, but I'm going on a mapping expedition next week so it will be at least another full week before I get cracking on chapter six. Don't hurt me!


	6. Chapter 6

****

Author's notes: _Chapter six. Here we go! I've been getting ideas for other, horribly angst Zim fics but I'm going to put writing them on hold until I finish this. I **will** resist the writing urge….I will!_

****

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Zim. I'm poor, bla bla bla. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dib began to get seriously worried. Zim had been clutching his hand close to his chest for some time now. The alien seemed lost in thought and had not responded to him at all. Gingerly Dib began to pull his hand back when Zim's gaze fixed on him, unimaginary anger hidden in the ruby depths. 

"This is your fault." His voice was deathly silent though it rang loud through the room. He clutched Dib's hand tighter, eliciting a cry from Dib.

"What?! Zim I had nothing-" Zim squeezed tighter and Dib's eyes began to water. He was forced to squirm closer to the sadistic alien, attempting to find a position of lesser pain.

"This is **all** your fault, Dib!" Zim's voice returned to normal tone as he pulled roughly on Dib's arm, increasing the pressure until he felt the bones begin to buckle.

"No, Zim. I've been...sick. Stop...stop hurting me..._please!_" Dib screamed as Zim squeezed harder. Tears now flowed freely from his eyes.

Zim jumped in shock, dropping Dib's hand like a hot coal. He looked down to find Dib huddled on the floor clutching his injured hand to his chest. He swallowed with great difficulty before kneeling next to the injured human. "Dib-"

"Get out." Shakily Dib looked to Zim. The alien had a strange look on his face, one that registered with Dib as concern. "I said get out, Zim! There's no way I'll ever help something like you." 

Zim stared into Dib's eyes briefly before picking himself up off the floor and turning to the door. What would he do? Dib and GIR were the only people he knew and he couldn't reach either of them. Taking a deep breath he raised his head, hoping to give the impression of self-confidence. "I couldn't let you die like that." Unintentionally he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"What?" He heard Dib pick himself up.

"I couldn't let you die like that. It was wrong. I just..." He sighed, unable to finish.

"But why?" Dib stood before placing a hand on Zim's shoulder, wanting to see the alien's eyes.

Reluctantly Zim allowed himself to be turned around. He felt compelled to look up at Dib, hoping, wishing he would believe him. "I...I don't know." He bit his lip, dropping his eyes once more.

Dib sighed, knowing full well that he would regret his decision. "Fine, I'll help you-" Zim's eyes lit up and a genuine smile flashed across his face. Dib shook him firmly before removing the hand from his shoulder. "But no more violence, ok? Whatever you did to yourself is your own fault. Stop making me your scape goat!"

Zim tilted his head in confusion. "Scape...goat?"

Dib rolled his eyes. "Never mind." He looked around the room briefly before looking back to Zim. "I suppose we better get started, the sooner you're out of here, the better." Dib strolled over to his computer and began entering the numerous passwords that protected his precious files. 

Pulling on the over sized hoody once more Zim followed him. He stood behind Dib, resting his hands on the human's chair.

"No way! I don't think so!" Dib swung round to face him. "You. Sit on the bed and no peaking! I said I'd help you, not divulge all my accumulated knowledge!"

Zim rolled his eyes but otherwise did not protest. Grudgingly he trudged over to the bed and flopped down. Dib eyed him monetarily before returning to the computer and resuming his work. The whole process was taking some time and Zim began to grow bored. He glanced around the room once more, feeling even more disturbed at the sight that greeted him. Dib was a better stalker than he gave him credit for. There were imnumerous pictures of him, in every walk of life, in class, walking GIR, buying GIR tacos (on many different occasions), in the skool yard, avoiding food in the cafeteria... Dib certainly was persistent. A poster on one side of the room displayed the Irken alphabet to Dib's knowledge. Another showed an extrapolated schematic for GIR, Dib seemed just as perplexed with the inner workings of the crazy robot as he was. Zim got up and began to move around the room, inspecting the photographs closer.

Dib watched the alien in his peripheral vision. He was surprised that Zim hadn't protested upon being denied access to his files. The green fool probably didn't want to evoke his wrath by aggravating him, Dib mused. Smiling to himself he pressed print before closing down the computer and turning to Zim. "Done! I've figured out. It shouldn't take too long, first we need to scramble the gnomes using this-" he held up some hastily put together contraption "then, using-"

"Enough! I tire of your endless babble. Come, to my base." Zim got up and made for the door, regaining his old stature. 

Dib rolled his eyes as he pulled on his duster. Cramming the print outs into his pocket he chased after Zim. He ran into the alien as he stood in the doorway looking out into the night as rain poured relentlessly. They both stared out until Zim slammed the door, cursing in what Dib assumed to be his own native language. 

"Now what?" Zim turned to Dib. This was the worst possible turn of events. He needed to get home and fix this whole mess.

"I guess well just have to wait it out." Dib walked over to the window and glanced out.

"Agh! I can't wait that long." Zim marched over to the window and glared out. He turned to Dib. "I need paste. Have you five litres of paste?"

"Oh yeah, actually. I keep it in the basement for just such occasion." Dib stared blankly at him.

"Really?" 

"NO! Zim you really need to work on the sarcasm. Geesh." Dib sighed, shaking his head.

"YOU-"

"SHUT UP!" Gaz screamed from the sofa. "Shut up both of you, or I will not be held responsible for my actions!"

Dib and Zim both eyed her wearily. "We should probably go back to my room." Dib nudged Zim and they both made their way upstairs. 

"Eugh, I hate this planet. It constantly plots against me!" Zim growled, flopping face first onto Dib's bed.

Dib sighed, eyeing Zim before taking the chair next to the computer. "Hopefully it won't last long." Dib began drumming his fingers on the desk. Zim continued to lie on the bed, face buried in the duvet. "Zim?"

Zim inhaled deeply. The room reeked of Dib, smelling of leather and fresh grass. Slowly Zim turned his face to Dib. "I don't know how much time I have left."

Dib observed Zim. He seemed so altered, so lost. His brow was furrowed and his washed out eyes held depths of sadness the likes of which Dib had never seen before. Dib felt his heart tug with pity. Slowly he moved so as to be sitting on the floor, his arms folded on the bed next to Zim. "Don't you think you're being a touch dramatic? You said yourself you don't know what's happening to you. You'll probably be able to fix it in no time." Never in his life did Dib think he would be comforting Zim.

The alien seemed to consider this. Maybe everything _would_ easily go back to normal. But it was hard to be optimistic with his body under going such drastic changes. He felt like a different person, as if the old Zim had died the second the syringe pierced his skin. Gingerly he turned to look at the poster of GIR. Strange as it sounded, he actually missed the little robot and he loath to think what he was getting up to unsupervised in the base. He swung his legs off the bed, intent on examining the schematic once more when a sudden pain shot through his joints. He collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath and biting down hard on his lip.

"Zim?!" Instantly Dib was by his side. He hesitated a moment before gently laying a hand on Zim's shoulder. "Are you ok?" 

Zim nodded, his legs huddled close to his chest. Once the pain subsided he relaxed and took a shaky breath. Part of him wanted to violently shake off the gently pressure of Dib's hand but another part, one that had been slowly growing, found pleasure in the foreign presence. It was comforting to know someone was in some way concerned for him, even if that someone was his nemesis. "I'm fine, Dib-human."

Dib removed his hand, blushing some what. "Are you sure? You've been screaming and collapsing a lot lately. What happened just there?"

"A sudden pain through my joints. I was not expecting it. I have with stood worse." Zim brushed the incident off easily, but he did not feel he had the strenght to get off the floor just then.

Dib frowned at the last part but refrained from probing that particular subject further. "What kind of pain is it?"

"A dull, throbbing pain. It has been getting consistently less...painful." 

"Joint pain? As in growing pain?" Dib furrowed his brow.

"Growing pains?" Zim felt his heart soar. "Possible, it has been so long since I've grown I cannot remember what they feel like." He laid a hand on the bed for suppport as he got to his feet.

"How long_ has _it been exactly? How old **_are_** you?" Dib followed Zim as made his way over to the mirror. 

"Older than you can imagine." zim replied cryptically. He observed himself in the full lenght mirror. He certainly did seem a little taller. When before he reached just a few inches above Dib's elbow now he was slightly taller than the human's shoulder. 

Dib narrowed his eyes at Zim's evasive answer but could not help realise how much Zim had grown. He certainly hoped the green guy didn't _keep_ growing. Zim was already more than a match for him when it came to physical strength, he did not want to think about how strong Zim would get with increased height. Zim's physique was becoming more human like too. His shoulders were becoming broader and he no longer looked the delicate small boy Dib knew not to be fooled by. That wasn't fair at all! Dib certainly was much taller than Zim but he had never really put on much weight. Beanpole was his new nickname at high skool, in fact. He shrugged his shoulders, _it figures._

"Dib, your stupid show is on." Gaz called as he heard the door to his room slam shut.

Dib glanced at his watch. "Ah, I've missed the first five minutes!" Dib ran to the door before turning to find Zim still staring at his reflection. "Come on, I'm not leaving you alone here." Dib crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently on the carpeted floor. Reluctantly Zim tore his eyes from his new, taller reflection and followed Dib's lead as he proceeded to the living room. He joined Dib on the couch as the human flicked through the channels until he found his only other passion in life, Mysterious Mysteries. Dib began recording the episode, as he always did, before settling down. The particular episode claimed to have new alien autopsy footage. Dib leaned forward in his seat, almost completely ignoring Zim, who was sitting next to him fidgeting nervously. 

Alien autopsies did not really sound very appealing even though Zim severely doubted the validity of the claims. He grabbed the material of the sofa in a savage grip, trying desperately to hide his distress. The particular alien had a startling resemblance to Irkens, although this was not too surprising, his race did seem to fit the profile of the typical alien. He grimaced as the supposed surgeon began the dissection, savagely cutting through the specimen's chest. Zim's worst nightmare was being played out right in front of his eyes. Images such as the very ones now displayed on the television plagued him. He had no doubt in his mind as to what would happen should anyone ever start to listen to Dib's protestations.

"So is that a squeedly spooch then?" Dib asked, sarcasm underlying his tone. He glanced to Zim when he received no response. The image he got was probably the last thing he expected. Zim sat rigid to his right, clutching the sofa so tightly that the skin of his knuckles paled. Every muscle in his body seemed tense and he was biting his lips so hard Dib feared he would break the skin. "Oh God, Zim, I wasn't thinking! I'll-" Dib muttered feeling embarrassed, as he reached for the remote control.

"No!" Zim quickly grabbed the control before Dib reached it. He was not going to show such weakness in front of Dib, no matter how many vulgar images he had to endure. "Eh, no, that doesn't resemble a squeedly spooch in the slightest. This whole thing is obviously a hoax! Look, you can see-" Zim refused to make eye contact with Dib, know full well the horror that he was feeling at witnessing such an image would be clearly evident.

"Zim." Dib tried softly. Again he received no response; Zim continued to stare blankly forward. Realisation slowly dawned on Dib. It was bad enough Zim was forced to ask for help of his mortal enemy, there was no way the proud alien would show any further signs of weakness if he could avoid it. Dib faked a yawn as he removed his glasses to rub his eyes. "Well, I'm going to bed." He stood, once more donning his spectacles. "I've had a long day, they wake you up at the crack of dawn in the hospital. I don't know how anyone's supposed to recover." He stood between Zim and the television. Zim stared up at him, a blank expression on his face, although he made no move to vacate the sofa. Sighing Dib turned and manually turned off the television. "Come on." He turned back to Zim.

Zim felt relief wash through his body as the disturbing images were removed. He quickly tried to mask this, but instinctively knew Dib had observed his change in mood. "Not leaving me on my own again?" He stood and began to follow Dib upstairs.

"Not for a second." Dib held the door for Zim as they entered his bedroom. "I suppose you'll need something to sleep in." He remarked, smirking at Zim's strange attire.

"Sleep? Irken's do not require sleep." Zim folded his arms, narrowing an eye at Dib.

"Well, in case you didn't notice you're not looking all Irken lately. In fact you're looking more and more human with each passing hour, care to explain that one, Zim?" Dib ran his eyes over Zim once more, noticing an unconscious shiver run through his changing body.

There went that look again. Zim tried to suppress the nervous feeling he got whenever Dib looked at him that way but it certainly was difficult. "No, not really, stink-beast." He turned from Dib's piercing gaze, pretending to be interested in a picture of GIR jiving with a group of squirrels.

"Fine, guessing's more fun anyway."

Zim turned to give Dib a quizzical look. The human merely arched an eyebrow before turning to a chest of drawers and beginning to route around in it. Zim watched him intently before the overwhelming urge to deeply inhale over took him. Gingerly he rubbed his eyes, as he noticed how heavy his eyelids had begun to feel. Dib turned from his search and threw Zim a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. 

"There, that should do for tonight. Don't do anything weird to my clothes." Dib narrowed his eyes at Zim before turning and retrieving his own pyjamas from under his pillow. "Hey-" He quickly turned to Zim, a worried look in his face. "You have...you know...under...pants, right?" Dib blushed at the question but he really didn't want Zim going commando in his sweat pants, even if they were years old and he never wore them. Then again he wasn't exactly sure Zim needed underpants. Extensive study had lead him to believe a society as technologically advanced as Zim's may not even have a sex differentiation anymore and so technically Zim didn't have- WAIT, stop right there, he had enough to deal with right now, adding musings on Zim package or possible lack there off really didn't help things.

"Of course!" Zim replied indignantly, slipping out of his over sized jeans and pulling on Dib's sweat pants. They were far too long for him although the waist of them fit better than the last pair. Gingerly he began to remove his sweatshirt, trying not to aggravate his shoulder injury. 

Dib turned to observe Zim as he struggled with the giant sweatshirt. "Do you need a hand with that?" He dropped his own pyjamas to stand watching Zim.

"No." Zim replied, feeling the exact opposite. He struggled once more before stopping and sighing loudly. Dib approached him and took the sweatshirt from the ends. Slowly he helped Zim out of it, careful so as not to cause him any further pain. Once Zim was free of the cotton prison Dib picked up the T-shirt pulling it over Zim's head. Zim moved back from him and continued to dress unaided. The skin of his cheeks was flushed a light purple-green which Dib took to be an Irken blush. He supposed Zim detested having to reply on him for help. 

"I'm going to the bathroom, don't touch anything." Dib picked up his own sleeping clothes and exited the room, feeling slightly less nervous of Zim being left alone.

Zim silently watched him go, running his fingers over the heated skin where Dib's hand had grazed him while helping him dress. 

Gaz was brushing her teeth when Dib entered the bathroom. He dropped his pyjamas on the toilet seat and picked up his toothbrush. "Hey." He glanced at her reflection in the mirror before pouring some toothpaste on his toothbrush and bringing it to his mouth.

"Hey." She replied, nonchalantly. 

They brushed their teeth in awkward silence. 

"...so...you're going to bed early." Dib remarked as he spat some foam into the sink. He moved out of the way and resumed brushing his teeth. 

"You too." She spat and resumed brushing her teeth also.

Dib shrugged his shoulders.

Gaz glanced at her watch. "Mysterious Mysteries is still on." She remarked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"I'm taping it." 

"But you never miss it." Gaz spat once more, stopping to observe Dib's reaction.

Dib merely shrugged again.

"It's 'cause of Zim, right?" She began cleaning her teeth again.

"NO!" Dib blushed in spite of himself.

"I saw the beginning, it was an alien autopsy special. I wouldn't think he'd like to watch that." Gaz ignored his answer.

"It had nothing to do with Zim, I'm just tired, ok?!" Dib spat the remaining foam from his mouth before taking a few gulps of water to ensure all traces of toothpaste were removed from his mouth. 

"Right." Gaz mirrored his actions then filled the skin up with water and began to wash her face.

"Oh, yeah I see where this is going. I suppose Zim and I will become best friends, right? And then I'll convince him that taking over the world is WRONG and then everything will be fine and dandy. Or...or HE'LL convince ME that the Earth is doomed and I'll join the Irkens and WE'LL both bring about the end of the world! Right, huh? Right? Huh? Huh?" Dib went into full rant mode, continuing to "huh" Gaz until she acknowledged him.

"No." She looked up from the sink, water dripping from her face. She grabbed a towel and dried off before making her way to the door. She turned to look at him before leaving for her room. "I just think you're both crazy."

Dib narrowed his eyes at the door, in the area Gaz had occupied. He sighed as he removed his glasses and washed his face. He then proceeded to change into his pyjamas; a pair of sweat pants and an "I want to believe" T-shirt. Picking up a brush he combed his unruly hair, spending a few minutes attempting to get the stray strand that stubbornly stuck up to lie flat.

Sighing in defeat he exited the bathroom. Returning to his room he found Zim staring at his ceiling. It was decorated with the constellations seen from the Northern Hemisphere. "This is wrong." He pointed to the left-hand side of the roof. Dib wandered over to him and began examining the area Zim indicated. 

"No it's not." Dib looked to Zim.

"Yes it is. That super giant star collapsed into a super massive black hole a few hundred of your years ago. It has altered the orbit of the star near it and is also pulling in mass form it." Zim's voice was devoid of condescension.

"Really?" Dib greatly envied Zim's vast knowledge of outer space.

"Yes. It's so far away though, you're primitive scientific equipment probably won't detect the change for many hundreds of years." Zim's eyes inevitable drifted to the area he knew Irk occupied. 

"What you looking at?" Dib followed Zim's line of sight, trying to see what he was seeing.

"Nothing." Zim reluctantly tore his eyes from the ceiling and turned to staring waitingly at Dib. "It's still raining."

Dib shrugged and turned to his bed. "I'll set up the camp bed for you." He began pulling at the camp bed nestled under his own. Once it was free, he began to set it up, unfolding the legs and fluffing the mattress. He briefly wondered why his father bought him this bed, maybe he hoped Dib would have had more friends or something. Strange, this was the first time he ever used it.

Zim observed him quietly. "What do I do?" 

Dib finished with the bed and turned to him. "Go to sleep." He received a blank stare from Zim. "You know, eh, just lie down and close your eyes. It's not really a conscious decision, you just...do it." He creased his brow. How do you explain the process of sleeping to someone who never experienced it before? 

Zim made a small noise low in his throat (one Dib took to be a sign of discomfort) before he walked over to the small camp bed. Looking up at Dib for reassurance he climbed under the covers. Dib nodded, though he didn't know why, before he climbed into his own bed and turned to the bedside lamp, extinguishing it. He lay down, folding his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling. A rustling to his left distracted him and he turned to find Zim mirroring his actions, a concentrated look on his face. Dib smirked as Zim observed his every move and manipulated his own body in the same way. Dib removed his glasses, an action Zim began to copy before he realised what it was exactly Dib was doing. Sheepishly he lay back down and attempted to get comfortable on the small camp bed. 

Dib lay back on his back observing the constellations of his ceiling through unfocused eyes. 

"So...we just lie here?" Zim's voice echoed eerily through the dark room.

"Yes." Dib had been getting increasingly tired. He yawned, closing his eyes.

"It's a bit boring."

"Yes." Dib replied impatiently.

"Hmm."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dib awoke in the middle of the night to Zim mumbling and groaning. The alien sounded distressed. He retrieved his glasses and turned to look at the camp bed next to his own. Zim appeared deep in sleep, the blankets twisted around his legs. His body was contorting as he squirmed around in the small bed. 

"Zim." Dib whispered as he slipped out of his bed, sitting next to the distressed Irken.

Zim failed to react, his eyes squeezed shut and he clutched the sheets tightly.

"Come on, wake up, Zim." Dib leaned closer, gently shaking Zim. Again, Zim failed to react. "Come on, Zim." He raised his voice, shaking Zim harder.

"AGHHHHH!!!!!" Zim screamed as he woke, starting up right. He was breathing rapidly, his eyes wide.

Dib turned when he heard the door opening. Gaz stood in the doorway, her eyebrow arched. Silently she returned to her own room.

Dib turned back to Zim to find him still breathing rapidly, his eyes wide and blindly staring forward. "Zim, are you ok?"

Zim jumped as Dib spoke, trying to get out of the bed but failing as his legs were so wrapped up in the blankets. He clutched his abdomen with one hand the other raised to protect his face. "No, get back! Get away!"

"Zim, calm down! Sush-" Dib gently reached out for Zim's arm. "It's ok, you had a nightmare that's all." He pulled Zim back towards him as the alien moved closer to the edge of his bed, threatening to fall off completely. 

"No! Leave me alone! Please don't dissect me. I'm normal, I'm just a normal human boy!" Zim was still disorientated. 

"No one's going to hurt you, Zim!" Dib took Zim by the shoulders and roughly shook him. "Zim, it's ok. You're in my room. You just had a bad dream. Nothing is wrong." He stared intently at Zim, hoping to reassure him.

"Bad...dream?" Zim finally seemed to become aware of his surroundings. He glanced around the room before back to Dib.

"Yeah, it wasn't real. It's all in your mind." Dib whispered, squeezing Zim's shoulder to reassure him.

"It seemed so real, so vivid." Zim still seemed genuinely shaken.

"What happened?"

"Scientists...cutting me...there was blood everywhere." Zim began to shiver, great shakes ravaged his body.

Dib tried to comfort his more, rubbing his thumbs across his collarbones. "Its ok, Zim. You're safe here. Don't worry." 

Zim bowed his head, seemingly a little less frightened. "I don't ever want to sleep again." He whispered.

"It's ok, it can't hurt you." Dib smiled sheepishly at Zim. "You need to lie down at least, we need all our strength tomorrow to break into your base."

"No, I don't want to." Zim began to shiver again, shaking his head violently.

"It's ok. I'll wake you if you have another nightmare, ok?" Did moved off the camp bed and made himself comfortable near the head of Zim's bed. "See?"

Zim eyed him wearily as he lay back down. He still shook slightly though he seemed to calm down somewhat. 

"I'll make sure nothing happens, ok?" Dib rested his head in his hand, pulling his blanket of his bed to keep him warm. Once more he removed his glasses, his world becoming blurry.

Zim nodded. He stared at Dib until his eyelids became heavy once more and he began to slip into the unconsciousness he now so feared.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.

__

Da da da DA! Another chapter ends. Hope you guys enjoyed it, even though it was pretty uneventful.. Oh, and don't worry CrimsonObsession, I love green Zim too! I'm just sneaky. Oh, the plans…if only you could all see the plans!!! Well, you will, if, you know, you keep reading and….oh forget it….


	7. Chapter 7

**__**

Author's Notes: Chapter seven now up! Ohhh. Hope everyone likes. This is kind of a short chapter but I've made a promise with myself to study and only do a write once I've fulfilled my quota of mineralogy for the day. What an exciting life I lead, eh? So, yeah, short chapter but if I put everything I'd originally planned into this chapter it would just be way to long. You guys understand right? No, CrimsonObsession, not Minimoose, I said sorry! Please no, No NOOOOOOOOO!!!!

****

Disclaimer: Not mine..yada yada yada. Check previous chapters for why!

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Zim woke as the first rays of sunlight danced across his face. He yawned, rubbing his eyes and snuggling back under the blankets, still not full awake. Something tickling his forehead alerted his attention. Glancing to the very head of the bed he was greeted by a mop of ebony hair. Dib must have fallen asleep while watching him. Zim quietly moved a little closer to the sleeping boy. Dib sniffled and shook his head slightly before settling back to sleep. He scrunched his nose several times as his messy hair played and tickled it. Tentatively Zim swept the few wisps from Dib's face. The human's skin was softer than he expected and pleasantly warm. He looked so calm and peaceful in sleep, not at all like his tense waking self. It's such a strange condition, he mused. Everyday humans loose consciousness for on average eight hours, loosing complete control over their body and their reactions. Zim didn't like it. He always wanted to be in control, sleeping was definitely something he would not miss once he reverted to his original form. 

He shuddered as the images from last night flashed through his mind. A nightmare, Dib called it. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to banish the visions; horrible visions of doctors, scalpels, screams and blood, so much blood. He covered his eyes with his hands, shaking his head as the nightmare replayed with startling reality.

"Are you ok?" Dib's voice sounded husky in his morning drowsiness as he slowly became awake. He reached out and hesitantly took Zim's hands as the alien began clawing at his own eyes in desperation. "Zim, clam down." Dib inhaled sharply as Zim finally looked up at him. His eyes had changed completely. Instead of the solid red orbs they more resembled human eyes. The irises were a vibrant ruby red and lacked pupils but in all other respect they looked human. 

Zim immediately noticed Dib's reaction. He sat up straight in the bed, his body tingling with nerves. "What? What is it?"

Dib sprang up right too but was impeded greatly as his muscles groaned in protest. Sleeping in such an awkward position, his head on Zim's bed and his body on the floor, had caused all his muscles to cramp. They screamed in protest as he jumped to attention. Slowly he came to a sitting position on the edge of Zim's bed, massaging his stiff neck. 

"What happened!" Zim's voice was raised in anxiety. "What's wrong!" He grabbed Dib by the wrist to get his attention.

Dib turned his attention to Zim, unsure of how he would take these new changes. "Your eyes...they're different, changed."

A frightened look darkened Zim's features. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Slowly he got up from the bed and walked pointedly to the mirror. He stared at a reflection he was having trouble recognising. While he was obviously not human he no longer looked fully Irken either. Dib coming to stand behind him showed he had ground a few more inches, being just short of Dib's shoulder. The short, stubbly, black/green hair of his head had grown somewhat, sticking up in odd directions. He thought for a moment his antennae had disappeared but realised they had been lying flat against his head as they did when he was worried. His skin was a paler green than usual, though he attributed this to his current state of worry. His eyes certainly were different and looking into their new, strangeness was disturbing him greatly. "We need to get to my lab. Now." He turned to Dib. 

Dib merely nodded before turning to his wardrobe. He pulled out his usual clothes, black pants, non-descript T-shirt and long leather duster. He threw these on his desk before routing again trying to find something suitable for Zim. He retrieved an old T-shirt he had out grown but hadn't bothered to throw out. He had more difficulty finding him some pants. After some thought he turned to leave. "Put this on. I'll get you some pants." He handed the T-shirt to Zim before exiting the room. Retrieving a pair of Gaz's old combat pants from the linen closet he returned handing them to Zim. He turned from the demi-alien and began to undress. 

"Are these Gaz's pants?" Zim narrowed his eyes at the black garment.

Dib, naked to the waist, turned scowling. "Yeah, so? They're unisex, ok? If you're so desperate to get to your lab you would wear a dress to get there." Dib pulled on his T-shirt, obscuring his view on Zim momentarily. 

Zim made a face when Dib wasn't looking before removing his borrowed sweatpants and pulling on Gaz's combats. 

"Do you need help with your T-shirt?" Dib jumped on one foot as he pulled on his pants. 

Zim furrowed his brow. Did he need help? Irken healing was much faster than human. In all likeness his shoulder injury was healed by then. "Yes." Zim blushed. Why did he say that? He didn't _need_ Dib's help but the thought was intoxicating, the thought of Dib's hand accidentally brushing against his own skin. He dropped his hands to his sides and waited for Dib to approach him.

The taller boy stood before Zim. "Put your arms up." Zim did as told, wincing slightly for show. Dib swiftly removed the crumpled T-shirt. Zim began breathing rapidly, he was playing a dangerous game here. He inhaled sharply when Dib's thumb lightly grazed his side and prayed to the Tallest it went unnoticed. Dib pulled the T-shirt up and over Zim's arms. Gingerly Zim dropped his arms to his side. He avoided looking at Dib, feeling instinctively how flushed his face was.

"Here, I'll check your wound." Dib put a hand on Zim's shoulder and turned him around. He arched his eyebrow in surprise when he felt Zim shiver under his touch. He supposed that even though Zim was turning into a human it didn't mean he hated them any less. Dib ran his fingers over the bandage, impressed that it had not fallen off during the night. Slowly he began to peal it off Zim's back. He was a little surprised that Zim didn't even flinch as the adhesive grudgingly came away from his green flesh but upon closer inspection he saw that Zim's skin appeared completely hairless and smooth, not like a human's where every part of their skin was covered in at least a downy covering save their palms and soles of their feet. He was tempted to touch Zim, to prove his theory but decided against it. Zim didn't seem too delighted with human contact. Once the adhesive dressing was removed Dib began to carefully remove the gauze, careful so as not to aggravate the injury. With Zim's back completely devoid of coverings, except his small ID pack, Dib inspected the burned area. It was still covered in antiseptic cream so he lightly rubbed the obscuring cream from the wound. Again Zim's breathing hitched but he otherwise did not comment. Dib frowned slightly. The burned and broken flesh seemed healed. It was bruised dark purple but had healed exceedingly well. "It's healed." Dib remarked, tracing the area with his index finger.

Zim jerked away from Dib's touch and reached round with the opposite arm to inspect the area. "Really?" Zim hoped Dib believed the lie, but he never had been very good when being creative with the truth. 

"Does it still hurt though?" Whether or not Dib believed Zim did not register in his voice.

"Yes. The muscles must still be healing." He picked up the borrowed T-shirt and began to slowly pull it over his head. Dib shrugged and resumed dressing. 

They both turned quizzically when a dull thud was heard. Zim immediately felt different. Feeling the material of the T-shirt moving against his back. All of his back. Spinning around he stared in horror as his ID pack lay rocking back and forth on Dib's floor. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed falling to his knees and gently picking up his very means of survival. As quick as possible he ripped of the T-shirt. Looking down at the ID pack he concentrated on getting it to reattach to his back. 

"Zim, what's wrong?" Dib kneeled beside him, concern evident on his face. 

"My ID pack. I must reattach it otherwise this body will perish." Zim tried the direct approach, pressing the inert pack to his spine. Again no reaction. "Check the ports!" He presented his back to Dib. 

Dib eyed Zim questioningly before examining his back. There we two small circular scars one beneath the other on Zim's spine. He pressed the highest one with his first two fingers eliciting a cry of pain from Zim. "Sorry!" He pulled his fingers back from Zim, genuinely sorry for causing him discomfort. 

"What's it look like?" Zim strained his neck, trying to see the ports, before looking to Dib.

"Two little scars. One under the other." Dib glanced at Zim's back once more. 

"They've closed up?" Zim reached around to where he knew his ID ports were. Accidentally he pressed the highest on and groaned at the contact.

"I guess so." Dib was unsure what Zim was so worried about. 

Zim looked down at the ID pack cradled in his arms. The clock on it was counting down. "We need to get back to my lab, now!" Zim jumped up, pulling on his T-shirt.

Dib glanced down at the pack. "Before the time runs out? Zim, we'll never make it. Even if we didn't have to break through all of your security it would be impossible."

Zim considered this. "Do you have a lab here?"

"Yeah, my dad's got a small lab down stairs-" Before he finished that statement Zim had left the room running. 

Dib took after him, running into a bleary eyed Gaz in the hall. "What's going on, Dib! It eight twenty on a Saturday morning." 

"Sorry!" He called as he charged down the stairs following Zim to the basement. He found the alien rushing around the lab, picking up numerous instruments and bringing them to a large metal table. Dib ran over to him, looking for some way to help. He watched intrigued as Zim began working on the small spotted pack. He worked quickly but seemed to be struggling with what he considered primitive tools. 

"Is there anything can do?" Dib hovered opposite Zim. 

"You should leave." Zim continued to work on his pack as the count down ticker lowered even more.

"What? Why?" Dib felt slightly angry at Zim's harsh reaction.

"When this-" He indicated the lowering numbers. "-reaches zero it will seek out a new host, attach to them and then begin downloading my memories and personality into them." He looked up at Dib. "I assume you don't want to be that host."

Dib slowly backed off. "What will happen to you."

"My body cannot survive without the pack." Zim returned to the pack, not wanting to allow himself think about it.

"You'll die?" Dib moved back to the table.

"I just said that." Zim replied angrily.

"If I leave you'll be all alone." Dib desperately wished Zim would look at him. He wanted to see his reaction.

"That is irrelevant. Irken's do not fear death." Zim continued to work on his pack.

"That's not what I mean." 

"Listen, Dib! Unless you want to be taken over by my mind in less than thirty seconds you should get the HELL out!" Zim returned to his work, purposefully ignoring Dib.

Dib watched Zim work for a few seconds, bouncing back and forth on his heals, before he eventually gave in and ran for the door. He banged it shut and then boarded it up with a small chest of drawers. He sat on the floor with his back to the sealed lab, his head cradled in his hands. He wondered how Zim was doing. He had been in there longer than the thirty seconds that was left. He was either dead or alive but Dib couldn't build up the courage to find out. He found himself concerned about Zim, something that scared him more than anything he had ever experienced in his life. He never thought he would be helping Zim for Zim's sake, that he'd be patching up Zim's wounds and he never ever imagined he would watch over the alien while he slept. 

He looked up when he heard the stairs squeak to find Gaz staring down at him, a disdainful look on her face. Once she observed the unusual look in his eyes her mask of indifference melted away. "What's wrong?" She came all the way down the stairs and stood next to him. 

Dib sighed. If he couldn't explain the current situation to himself, there was no way he'd be able to explain it to Gaz. "Nothing." He got up and began pushing the chest of drawers away from the lab. 

Gaz shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to the kitchen. If Dib didn't want to talk, she wasn't going to push him. Anyway, she had only three levels to go on her latest Game Slave game.

Cautiously Dib entered the lab. Zim hadn't told him how long that pack thing would be looking for another host, he just hoped it was long enough. "Hello?" He silently entered the main lab, eyes open, searching for any sign of Zim. But the place seemed deserted and no one answered his calls. It looked like Zim hadn't made it, he hadn't had enough time after all. The threat to the Earth had been removed. But Dib didn't feel like rejoicing. He gripped the metal workstation hard, hoping to alleviate the shaking in his hands. 

"Dib?" A small voice called from somewhere in the lab.

Dib's head snapped up and he looked around for any sign of Zim. "Zim? Where are you?" He moved to the other side of the table to find Zim sitting with his back to it, cradling the pack in his arms. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Zim looked down at the inert pack in his arms. It was no longer a vibrant pink and purple but rather a muted grey. The number on the count down dial read one second. "Irken's can't survive without their ID packs." His voice sounded very small and Dib saw the glistening of tears in his new eyes.

"We should get to your lab." Dib didn't want to comment on Zim's admission. He didn't know what to make of it. He stood up and as an after though held out a hand for Zim. Zim glanced at the offered hand for a moment before looking at Dib's face. Without speaking he gripped the out stretched hand and allowed himself to be hauled up. Dib sighed at Zim. He'd seen many 'negative' emotions in Zim, anger, hate, even fear but he had never in his life seen such wretched sorrow, such depression. "We'll figure this out." He smiled lopsidedly at the shorter boy.

Zim tilted his head to the side. "We?"

Dib felt his mouth go dry. Shaking his head he swallowed before speaking. "Come on." They exited the lab and both made their way back to Dib's room to retrieve the instruments needed for disabling Zim's lab. Once packed and ready they silently left Dib's room and made their way down stairs. "I just want to grab something to eat." Dib said as he made his way into the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" He glanced at Zim as he began searching through the cupboards. 

"No." Zim's gazed remained fixed on the floor.

"You should eat something, Zim. You just had a shock and you haven't eaten in ages. Your blood sugar-"

"I said no, stink-beast!" Zim snapped, almost snarling at Dib. He expected Dib to shout back at him but he only received a pitiful stare. Feeling ashamed he let his gaze drop to the floor. 

Dib looked away from Zim and grabbed a box of pop tarts. He noisily munched on one while walking over to the sink and pouring himself a glass of water. He looked up nervously as Zim approached him, a determined look on his face.

Zim took his wrist firmly in his hand and jerked it. "You realise I'll complete my mission once this is all taken care of. You won't convince me otherwise with any of you human _emotions_." He spat the last word, like a foul taste in his mouth. 

Dib swallowed the water in his mouth before speaking. "I know that, Zim. I'm just levelling the playing field, like you did not so long ago." Dib felt he had to remind Zim of that, to show Zim that he was the one who start this...what ever it was that was temporarily between them. 

Zim dropped Dib's hand instantly. Unfortunately Dib had not been expecting this and he dropped the glass of water on the counter top, shattering it. Water splashed the both of them. Zim's eyes became as wide as saucers as he watched the water soak his skin. Instantly he began screaming. He grabbed the dry material of Dib's shirt and began drying any of his exposed skin. Once he was sure he was dry, Zim dropped Dib's T-shirt and began examining his arm. Dib straightened his clothes, unconsciously rubbing his stomach where Zim had managed to scratch him in his desperation to remove the water. He glanced at Zim, who was staring pointedly at his arm. Dib moved slightly closer and observed what Zim found so fascinating. There was no sign of burns on Zim, not the slightest mark. Dib had soaked Zim enough before to know that was unusual. 

"Have you any of that paste stuff on?" He asked, observing the unmarred flesh.

"No." Zim replied, rubbing the skin, seeing if he could at least feel the usual blisters associated with any contact with water. "There's not a mark at all."

"Did it hurt?" Dib nervously reached out and ran a finger over Zim's arm.

Zim watched the action intently before replying. "No...no it didn't." He glanced at Dib before looking at his arm again. His attention was caught by the tap. Before he could think it through properly he turned it on, allowing the water to gush out full force, and plunged his arm under the flow. 

"ZIM!" Dib grabbed Zim by the wrist and pulled him away from the sink all together. 

But Zim didn't scream like he expected. He looked down to the mint green arm to find steam rising from it but not burns. Zim's wet skin felt warmer than usual, almost human temperature. Dib took Zim's other wrist and found it at Zim's usual, slightly cool temperature. Zim allowed him this indulgence before gently pulling his arms form Dib's grasp. He too observed the unusual phenomenon. His skin didn't burn in agony, in fact it was almost a pleasant experience. He watched the tendrils of steam dance and melt from his arm.

"What do you think this means?" Dib was beginning to get really worried, which worried him for other reasons too. Zim was none of his concern, unless it was in a stopping-him-taking-over-the-world way.

"I don't know." Zim looked up as the remaining water evaporated from his skin. "We should really get to my lab."

Dib nodded in agreement. They both exited the kitchen. In the living room Dib told Gaz he wouldn't be late and not to worry. She merely grunted in reply, never taking her eyes of her Game Slave. They left the house and made their way to Zim's part of town, Dib still munching his pop tart. "That was a pretty stupid thing to do." He commented after the silence began to approach uncomfortable.

"What was?" Zim adjusted the bag on his back, the feeling of contact with his upper back unusual and slightly uncomfortable in it's strangeness.

"Putting your arm in the water. You could have been really hurt." Dib observed Zim's discomfort. "Do you need me to take that?"

Zim ignored the offer. He didn't like the feeling of material rubbing against the now exposed flesh of his back but Dib had helped him enough as it was. He didn't want to look weak. "I needed to prove a theory quickly. What would you have suggested hours of study?"

Dib shrugged as they turned the corner into Zim's estate. The unusual little house stood at the end of the drive, looking strange, yes, but completely innocent. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ok, I know what you must be thinking "Another chapter and they STILL haven't got to the lab!" Ok...I've no excuse. I just draw things out rrreeeaaalllyyy badly. Like study. Which reminds me, Hmm, I've exams in a week and I've spent the grand total of three hours of studying. Eep. Oh, well who needs a to get to third year anyway? On second thoughts who needs a degree at all....right? **Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I LOVE ye! **_I hope you like this one and don't worry stuff actually starts to happen after this chapter! Don't believe me? Well....ok, I don't blame you!_


	8. Chapter 8

****

Author's notes:_ Wahoo! Chapter eight! Man, it's a long one! Oh well, hope you guys enjoy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's really great to read someone else's perspective on fanfiction. No-one here has even heard of fanficton, let alone writes it! Hurray for the internet!_

****

Disclaimer:_ Property of Almighty Vasquez and suck ass Nick! Not me (pooh!)_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"My gnomes!" Zim kneeled among the tattered remains of his defence sentinels.

"Come on, Zim." Dib kicked on of the severed heads from his way. He dropped a gas mask into Zim's lap, eliciting a cry from him. As an apology he offered a hand to the stunned alien. 

"How long have you had the ability to do this to my security network?" He took the offered hand, hauling himself to his feet. 

"For a while now but I needed two people to do it. I've been saving to bribe Gaz with a new Game Slave game so she'd help." He chuckled. "I never imagined you'd be the one!" He shook his head in mirth while pulling the gas mask over his face. Zim quirked an eyebrow at Dib before following suit. "Well, here goes." Dib's voice was muffled by the layers of plastic and shielding. He reached into his backpack retrieving a crow bar.

"That's hardly necessary." Zim stopped Dib, before strolling to the door and rapping three times on the purple wood.

"Who is it?!" GIR's slightly insane lilt rang through the air.

To his surprise Zim's heart did a little leap at the familiar high-pitched voice. "Free pizza-man." He did his best impression of the idiot Bloaty's delivery boy who frequented their door.

"_This_ is your plan?" Dib eyed him condescendingly.

"PIZZA!" GIR quickly pulled opened the door. His eyes were watering as he scanned the area for pizza. "Pizza?" His lip started quivering when he noticed the absence of any congealed cheese on bread.

Before entering the house, Zim smirked condescendingly _back_ at Dib. His face dropped once he observed the state of the house. Food wrappers littered the floor. It appeared GIR had been gorging himself consistently since he left. Any area not covered in discarded rubbish looked sticky and disgusting. Many pipes and tubes that kept the computer system running had been pulled free and were emitting steam at irregular intervals. 

Dib followed Zim immediately after, eyeing the state of his home wearily. "Whoa!" He chuckled, shaking his head at the mayhem.

"My beautiful base!" Zim slowly pulled off his gas mask, dropping it abruptly to the floor in his distress.

"Zim, what about the gas? Put your mask back on!" Dib swiftly picked up the mask, shoving it into Zim's grip.

Zim ignored him, breathing easy. Obviously once the computer noted all 'intruders' had left the base it all owed the gas to escape. He eyed the destroyed ceiling before turning his attention on GIR. "What have you done, GIR? You know better than to mess with the base when I'm not home!"

"Oh, you're back greeny! You look like mint ice cream! ICE-CREAM!" GIR turned on heal and ran into the kitchen, rummaging around in the freezer, presumably hunting for ice cream.

Zim sighed, running his hands through his new hair, feeling the urge to rip out the foreign cells. Dib observed him wearily as he pulled off his gas mask, assured the air was breathable. "Well, I guess this is a good start." He nudged Zim with his elbow. 

Zim looked around the room once more before looking back to Dib. "I do not want to know your definition of 'good'." He entered the kitchen. Dib laughed to himself before following Zim.

"Hello Big Head." GIR exited the freezer, his face covered in what looked like chocolate ice cream.

"Eh, hi." Dib greeted the crazy robot before going over to Zim.

Zim was examining the toilet entrance to the lab. Dib sat next to him, not wanting to hinder his work. Zim sighed and turned to him. "We could enter the lab this way but the chances of the computer detecting intruders are increased. It would be wiser to make our way to the main core through the service tunnels." Zim stood up and made his way over to the sink.

"Ok, we'll do that then." Dib got to his feet and followed Zim. 

Zim opened the press under the sink revealing a large dark tunnel. Carefully he climbed inside.

"What about GIR?" Dib looked around to find the robot sitting cross-legged on the floor, slurping an ice-cream cone. 

Zim reappeared from the tunnel, eyeing GIR. "Leave him. He couldn't possibly do _more_ damage." He disappeared back inside the tunnel.

Glancing once more at GIR, Dib silently agreed, before following Zim into the darkness. "How far have we to go?" He asked, already uncomfortable. The tunnels were made for an Irken's slight frame and he felt uncomfortable cramped inside. 

"Quite a bit. The labs are extensive." Zim's voice sound eerily in the oppressive darkness. 

Achingly slowly they crawled their way to the heart of Zim's base. Dib was not the only one to suffer from bumping his head consistently on the low ceiling. A constant stream of curses, in what Dib presumed was Irken, were heard from the alien. Obviously he had yet to adjust to his increased height. The groaning of metal caught Dib's attention. The subsequent crashing and flooding of the tunnel with eerie pink light alerted him to the end of their arduous trek.

Zim jumped down to the ground. He miss judged the distance and hissed in pain as his hot, lightning pain shot through his legs. Dib followed quickly after, landing on top of Zim as the alien righted his painful legs. They lay in a tangled heap until Dib pulled himself to his feet. He eyed the area in awe. Never before had he been this far inside Zim's labs. His jaw dropped at the vast array of technology displayed before him. What he wouldn't have given for a camera! Everything he had imagined was lying before him. He wanted to sit down and study everything. 

Zim watched his reaction with something like fondness. He found it almost adorable how intrigued Dib was with, what he considered, every day items. He could in a way, understand Dib's fascination. The most technology advanced things on Earth were mere children's playthings in his eyes. He knew what Dib must have been feeling. This was his Holy Grail, his life quest. Out of all other humans, Zim respect Dib above all others, even before this whole mess had happened. Not only was he the only human to see through his disguise but he had an amazing grasp of science. He really was a genius and had he had access to the kind of technology Zim had at his disposal, Zim doubted he would be still intact. Dib really was amazing, for a human anyway.

Cautiously he made his way forward, glancing back to ensure Dib was following him. He instructed the human to be on the look out for any signs the computer had detected their presence. Dib briefly wondered why Zim hadn't thrown him out already. It wasn't like he needed his help anymore. Deciding to just be grateful he let the subject drop.

They emerged from the hall and out into the main control room, where the computer core was housed. Carefully Zim approached the console. He growled low in his throat when the view screen came into view. It displayed nothing but static. It looked like GIR had got down to the labs and messed with the system. Thankfully he had numerous safe guards in place in case of an accident and so, with luck, only a small amount of information was lost. He took his usual chair, sighing as his new form had difficulty getting comfortable. Dib came to a rest behind him, still in awe. 

Zim began typing as quickly as his five fingered hands would allow. He knew his computer systems like the back of his hand and was confident he would have everything up and running in no time. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dib rubbed his numb rump as he tried vainly to get comfortable in the too small chair Zim had provided him with. He couldn't be sure the amount of hours they had been in the very bowels of Zim's base. Although Zim hadn't actually allowed him touch any vital systems he had explained most of what he was doing voluntarily. Dib had to admit, Zim wasn't exactly the idiot he had taken him to be, not in a programming sense anyway. He had restored most of the computers systems, explaining the numerous back up programs he had written once the extent of GIR erratic behaviour had fully exhorted itself. Dib watched as the alien yawned, massaging the area where his nose would have been located had he been human. "You ok?" Dib's frowned.

"I'm about to re-install the computer's A.I. I just hope the new programs work or else it'll be back to square one." Zim sighed. He drummed his fingers on the keyboard a few times before keying in a number of sequences and hitting 'enter'.

Immediately the computer began buzzing. Dib watched as a percentage bar slowly filled on the screen. He glanced at Zim. For his part Zim was oblivious to anything but the slowly filling bar. Once it reached one hundred the computer screen went completely blank. Zim's jaw dropped before just as suddenly the Irken insignia appeared. The computer then went through numerous starter programs. 

"Well done." Dib smiled at Zim.

Zim however failed to return the smile. "Don't congratulate me yet. We have yet to see if the new voice recognition systems have been uploaded."

"What?! Zim how could-" Dib was cut short as the computer began to speak in its usual disdainful voice.

"System recall complete. Welcome...eh...who's there?"

"Yes!" Zim jumped up from his seat and began dancing around the control room. Dib tried to scowl at the shorter green boy but was forced to discretely cover his smile with the back of his hand.

"Hello?" The computer sounded impatient.

Zim regained his composure, taking his seat and addressing the computer. "It's is I, Zim." Some of his previous self-confidence.

"Oh...ok." The computer didn't seem particularly interested.

Dib looked at Zim quizzically, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I though it didn't recognise you." He glanced at the screen.

"I haven't locked out any particular voice yet. Well, except GIR's." He explained. "Are all your systems running at full capacity?"

The sighed dramatically. "Yeees."

"Good." He held out his hand. "Take a blood sample from me and analyse it." The computer beeped in response. A long tube with what looked like a syringe attached extended to Dib's right. In a almost violent action it pierced Zim's skin and began draining some blood. Zim winced in response, clenching his fist tightly. Once the computer was satisfied it had collected enough blood the tube retracted. 

"Analysing." The computer commented as it whirled into action.

"How long will it take?" Dib asked, frowning as Zim rubbed his injured arm.

Zim looked up at Dib before looking to the computer screen. Various readouts were displayed but as yet the results were inconclusive. "Computer?"

"I dunno...give me an hour." 

"An hour!?" Zim sighed dropping his head into his hands. "I suppose we better go inspect the damage upstairs." He got up from the chair and entered the elevator, closely followed by Dib. Zim instructed the computer to bring them to the house level and it grudgingly complied. They emerged in Zim's living room finding it in much the same state as when they left, except for the puddle of melted ice cream directly in front of the television. GIR sat transfixed next to it, an ice-cream cone slowly melting in his left 'paw'. 

"Aw GIR!" Zim marched over to the little robot. "Look at this mess!"

"HI!" GIR beamed up at him. "Want to be my friend?" 

"GIR it's me! Zim! Remember?" Zim stared down at the confused 'dog'. "Dib tell him!" Zim whirled around to Dib, who stood smirking at the scene.

Dropping his smirk at the death glare he received from Zim, Dib strolled over and joined them. "Yeah GIR, it's Zim. He's just been screwing up as usual." Zim narrowed his eyes at Dib's playful dig before turning to GIR, hoping desperately he would believe Dib.

"Ok!" GIR jumped to his feet. "Aw, you look sad!" 

Zim's eyes widened in fright as GIR fixed his insane gaze on him. There was only one thing accompanied by that crazy glint. "No!" He began backing off slowly, his hands raised in a defensive gesture.

"You need a hug!" GIR launched himself at Zim, latching on to his mid section.

"No GIR. You're all sticky and disgusting! Get off me. Get off!" Zim tried desperately to detach GIR, wriggling and squirming in a most comical fashion.

Dib watched in silence for a moment before erupting in peals of laughter. GIR really was insane! How Zim ever managed to get anything done with that crazy fool hanging around was beyond him. He got slightly worried when a wicked look crossed Zim's face.

"Oh GIR?!" Zim sing songed. "Dib looks a little sad doesn't he? Do you think maybe he needs a-" 

Before Zim could finish GIR had launched himself at Dib, knocking him over in the process. "HUG!" 

Zim dusted himself off, frowning at how sticky his arms and face felt, before strolling over to where Dib was desperately trying to escape GIR attentions. 

"GIR! Stop. Ouch. Seriously, come on. Ok, that's great. Nice hug, thanks." He reluctantly returned the hug, hoping to satisfy GIR. GIR sat on his chest for a moment, grinning to himself, before, without a word, he got up and plopped himself in front of the television once more. Dib closed his eyes in a silent prayer of thanks. When he opened them again he found Zim staring down at him, a worried look on his face. "What?" He asked, sounding more worried than he had wanted to. Silently Zim kneeled next to him and lightly ran his finger over Dib's lip. Dib's breath caught in his throat and he blushed furiously. Zim regarded his finger for a moment before showing it to Dib. "What?" Dib swallowed as his voice sounded slightly croaky. He glanced at the offered finger. A small drop of blood hung vicariously to it. Dib brought his own finger to his lip but it only came away with a tiny amount of blood. He regarded it feeling only slightly nervous. "Is that all?" He pushed himself into a sitting position. "The doctor said that might happen for a little while, something about weak blood vessels, I don't know. It's nothing to worry about." He hauled himself up, rubbing his lower back where it had connected harshly with the floor.

"I wasn't worried." Zim replied angrily. "Eugh." He glanced down at his sticky arms. "I'm going to wash this off." Without a comment his licked Dib's blood from his finger and proceeded to the kitchen.

Dib stood dumbfounded watching him. Ok, that was weird...right? Shaking his head to unfreeze it he followed Zim into the kitchen, too embarrassed to ask about the whole blood licking, vampire-ish thing.

Zim pulled open a drawer and retrieved what looked like a bar of soap wrapped in a greaseproof covering. Removing the packaging revealed a sausage, however. Zim growled, throwing the sausage at the wall before shouting to GIR in the living room. "GIR, do we have any soap not made by YOU?!" Dib arched an eyebrow at him. "Don't ask." Zim observed him, shaking his head.

"Eh, I think so!" Came the high pitched reply.

Zim struggled to keep his patience. "Where?"

"Eh, near the back?" GIR didn't really sound too sure.

Shaking his head Zim began to route around in the drawer, reaching further back. Retrieving what felt solid enough to actual be some soap and not another form of pork product, Zim smiled triumphantly to himself. Again removing the packaging he was glad to find actual soap. He was about to descend to the lab and cleanse there when the tap caught his eye. Slowly he turned on the tap and was about to place his hand under the flow when Dib grabbed his wrist.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked.

"Only one way to find out." Zim placed his arm under the flow, catching Dib's arms in the water too. Again the water heated upon contact with his jade skin, turning to steam and dissipating into the atmosphere. He gave Dib a know-it-all look before proceeding to lather up the soap and remove the sticky mess from his skin.

Dib followed suit, taking the soap when Zim offered it to him. "So I guess you must be pretty nervous." He commented scrubbing a particularly stubborn patch of skin.

"Nervous?" Zim was having a much easier time removing GIR's mess. As his skin was completely smooth all that was required was for him to dissolve whatever it was that GIR had been eating.

"Yeah, ouch, you know, you're going to find out if you can reverse this...whatever it is you've done to yourself. I'd be pretty nervous." Dib winced as the fine hairs on his arms stuck together and pulled each other. He would never tease Gaz about waxing her legs. Never.

Zim finished scrubbing, furrowing his brow in thought. He didn't really want to think about not being able to fix this. He just had to, there was no alternative.

Dib glanced at Zim when he received no answer. The sight that greeted him was surreal and almost ethereal. The water soaking Zim's skin was slowly evaporating, surrounding him in a vale of water vapour. Coupled with Zim's bright green skin, he looked almost supernatural, well in a more heavenly way. Wait a minute did he just use the word _heavenly _to describe Zim? Well, he did have an non-corporeal look to him, almost like a dryad Dib had heard described in The Chronicles of Narnia or Roman myths. Blushing for the second time in less than five minutes Dib turned back to the sink, washing off the remaining suds from his skin. "What will happen if you can't reverse it?" Dib permitted himself to glance at Zim.

"I will reverse it." Zim clenched his fists.

"Yeah, but what happens if-"

"I WILL reverse it!" Zim stamped his foot, glaring at Dib. 

Dib dropped his eyes, ashamed. That was exactly helpful, he supposed. "Sorry."

"I will." Zim spoke barely above a whisper.

Dib dried his hands on his pants and turned to Zim. "Yes, you will. With my help."

"I do not need your help." There was none of the malice Dib expected in Zim's voice.

"I know. But you've got it. I'm more involved in this than you're letting on." Dib sighed. "And though I loath to admit it, I owe you one."

Zim's smile was so small and fleeting that had Dib blinked he would have missed it. "Do whatever you want." Zim paced past him and back into the living room. Dib rolled his eyes before following. "GIR, you will shut off the television and commence cleaning this stink pile!" Zim placed his hands on his hips and attempted to look threatening.

"Aw, do I have to?" GIR looked up at Zim, tears brimming in his eyes. "My favourite show is on."

"You say that about every show!" Zim scowled. "Now, start! I want this place shining when we come back from the lab." Zim handed GIR a mop and slop bucket and stood staring at the little robot, tapping his foot. GIR looked from the mop to Zim, a single tear spilling from his glistening eyes. Zim sighed. "That won't work, GIR." GIR continued to stare up at him, his impossibly large eyes twinkling with unshed tears. Groaning in defeat, Zim threw his head back before looking back down at GIR. "Fine, once everything's all cleaned up I'll take you out for tacos and you can rent a movie."

"Intestines of War?" GIR wiped a tear from his eyes, his lip quivering.

"GIR that's all you ever rent. You've watched it hundreds of times!" Zim exhasberted. GIR's eyes began to water once more. "Fine, fine! I'll buy you some tacos and then we can rent Intestines of War."

"Yay!" GIR began running around, his hands in the air. "Yay! Yay!"

"To work GIR!" 

"Okey dokey!" GIR ducked the mop in the bucket and began cleaning up his melted ice cream.

Zim merely shook his head as he made his way over to the elevator. "We better begin cleaning up the lab. I don't trust GIR to do it, idiot robot." Dib chuckled as he joined Zim in the elevator. "Computer take us to the lab." He arched his eyebrow as Dib continued to smirk at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Dib became stone faced before his face was broken by a smile once more.

"What?!" Zim whined. 

"It's just funny, that's all." Dib shrugged.

Zim narrowed his eyes "What is?" 

"You...and GIR." Dib explained once he received a confused look from Zim. "Well, you always complain about him and you're always giving out to him but well, you like him don't you?"

"Nonsense! That robot is a menace. One of these days I'll figure out what is causing his malfunctions and he will malfunction correctly." Zim waved off Dib's insights.

"Don't you mean he'll function correctly? And that's not true. While I've never see you actually be nice to anyone you treat GIR half-decent. I mean how often do you walk him or take him to get tacos and do you know you've rented that Intestines of War seventy eight times now?" 

Zim observed Dib for a moment. The human's knowledge of his every day activities was slightly unsettling. Dib seemed to realise this fact a minute later. He scratched the back of his head while chuckling nervously to himself. "Yeah, whatever." Zim shook his head before exiting the elevator. 

The lab was no where near as messy as the house level. With the help of the computer controlled cleaners (dubbed skutters by Dib) they succeeded in restoring the lab to it's former pristine condition. A beeping from the computer informed them it had completed it's analysis. They proceeded to the main lab where the results were displayed on the screen. Zim took his usual seat while Dib took the one next to it. 

"Computer, what are the results of the analysis?" Zim was shaking, although he tried to hide that fact. He could see Dib observing him closely in his peripheral vision.

"Results; DNA from the Irken, Zim, is being altered." 

"I know that! How is it being altered?" Zim banged the control panel. Dib wanted to try and comfort him, touch him on the shoulder, anything, but he decided against it. He knew Zim well enough by now to know that he wouldn't take well to interference. He was an immensely proud creature.

"Foreign DNA introduced into the blood stream have begun to alter the genetic material, re-writing it."

"What kind of DNA?" Zim hissed.

"Lymphocytes. Human in origin, from subject Membrane, Dib. Code name, Idiot Human Meat Child Number 1."

"What?" Dib jumped from his chair. "How?"

Instead of explaining the computer opened a window. It contained a feed from one of Zim's many surveillance cameras. No sound played, perhaps it had never been recorded, it did, however, show Zim sitting at the very workstation. He clutched a syringe, filled with the very liquid Zim had injected Dib with. He clutched it tightly and Dib could see him shaking. Suddenly, out of no where GIR popped onto the screen. Dib watched as Zim silently screamed in fright, accidentally jamming the syringe into his own shoulder, just above his collarbone. Ignoring GIR, screen Zim gingerly removed the needle then got up from the table and disappeared from view. The computer then closed the window.

Dib looked to Zim in shock. Zim was fingering the pale area where the syringe had entered, a far away look in his eyes. "But, I...I didn't think any of the liquid entered my system."

"How did you get hold of my DNA?" Dib asked Zim. However it was the computer who answered for him.

"From a recent blood sample." 

Dib furrowed his brow in though. His memory flashed to the second of Zim's hospital visits, when the nurse dropped his blood second blood sample. He _knew_ she had take two. "You stole my blood from the hospital?" 

Zim seemed to snap out of revere. He turned to Dib, a muted look on his face. "Yes."

Dib began to back away from him. "Did you mean to cure me at all?"

Zim licked his lips, taking a step forward with each step Dib took back. "Yes."

"Why? Zim, none of this makes sense! How do I know this isn't all part of some weird plan? How do I know you wanted to help me at all? Why would you? We're enemies!" Dib stood his ground.

"You helped me." Zim continued to advance.

"Yeah, well I don't even know why I did. Why I still am! I want to know everything that's going on, Zim. You owe me that!" Dib began to feel weak. He put a hand on a console next to him to steady himself.

"Dib-" Zim eyed him worriedly.

"No! Tell me, Zim! What's changed between us! We hate each other. This...none of this makes sense." Dib's voice dropped as he felt nauseous. He brought his hand to his mouth as he began to gag but immediately pulled it away in shock. It was covered in blood. He looked down. His shirt too was saturated in blood. How had he not noticed that before. "Zim?" He looked up to Zim, his eyes betraying the terror he felt at seeing his so much of his own blood once more leaking from his nose.

Zim had to dive forward and catch him as Dib collapsed in a dead faint. Zim cradled his limp body, clutching it tight with worry. What was happening? This was what happened to Dib the day that started this whole mess.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dib woke still feeling nauseous and weak. He was lying on some kind of bed, although it was far from comfortable. Wearily he began to sit up. Almost immediately Zim appeared at his side, pushing him back into the pillows. 

"You're not strong enough to exhert that much exercise, Dib." He looked nervous and, if Dib didn't know better, upset.

"What happened?" Dib winced inwardly at how pathetic his voice sounded.

"You collapsed."

"I know!" Dib replied furiously. He sighed, feeling ashamed as Zim shrank back. "Sorry. I just..." Dib felt the familiar prick as tear filled his eyes. "It's back, isn't it, the cancer?"

Zim looked around the room briefly, unsure how to reply, afraid of the sorrow it would cause Dib. "Yes. It is." Dib bowed his head as sobs wracked his body. Tentatively, Zim placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Dib wiped his eyes, gaining most of his composure. "For what? That my cancer's back or that your cure didn't work?" He didn't mean to sound flippant but it came out sounding that way.

"Both." Zim seemed unaffected by the tone.

Dib sat in silence, trying to digest the information he had just received. This was so much worse that the first diagnosis. He had managed to accept that but to be told you _would_ survive and then have that hope cruelly ripped away...it was just too much. He began to cry, silent tears running down his face. How would he ever tell Gaz...

Zim worriedly observed Dib. He felt his chest constrict when the pale human began to weep. He dredged his memory for anything that would be helpful in this situation. Irken's were far more independent than humans, they really were such a fragile species. Zim shook his head at this thought. He had always thought humans to be fragile, but not in this way. It was causing him...pain to see Dib like this. Gently he squeezed Dib's shoulder, wanting to let him know that he was there for him, but not knowing how to verbalise it.

Dib looked back to Zim, this time not bothering to clean his tears. "Can you take me home, please?" 

Zim swallowed before taking a deep breath. "No." Dib opened his mouth to protest but Zim cut him off. "Not yet. I...I've been working on something while you were unconscious." Dib looked confused. "The reason the cure didn't work was because it only infused your system with enough lymphocyte suppressers to contain the excess. They neutralised the threat but I didn't counter in the fact your body continually makes more. It's an insidious condition." Dib almost laughed at the military like fashion Zim used to describe his illness. "I have created a device that will connect to your nervous system and continuously suppress the production of excess lymphocytes."

"What?" Dib had heard and understood everything Zim had said but he couldn't believe it.

"I would have to insert it into your spinal cord. It would probably be a painful procedure but it's all I can think of." Zim picked up a small glass test tube, stoppered at the open end. It contained what looked like a microchip, about a centimetre squared.

Dib eyed the device. "Will it work?" 

Zim straightened up. "I believe so, yes." 

Dib took a deep breath. "Ok."

Zim posture collapsed. He hadn't expected Dib to agree so readily. In fact if he had had the device finished before Dib had woken he would have installed it without the human's consent. "Really?"

Dib began to look a little worried at Zim's less than confident reply. "You don't sound to sure of yourself."

"No, no." Zim didn't want Dib changing his mind. "I just...I though I would have had more trouble convincing you."

"Yeah well, it's not like I have much choice." Dib sighed leaning back on the hard pillows for support. 

"So it's not because you trust me?" Zim asked, feeling, for a reason he couldn't explain, hopeful.

"I said I would never trust you, Zim." Dib reply was devoid of malice or hate. He was merely repeating something he had explained to Zim a day earlier.

Zim dropped his eyes, feeling deflated. He shook his head. He needed to concentrate now, there would be no more focusing on irrelevant matters. Dib sighed at Zim's reaction to his answer. The green alien picked up the test tube and walked over to a metallic table. "But..." 

Zim turned to Dib, swallowing nervously. "What?"

It was Dib's turn to drop his gaze. "Nothing."

Zim returned his attention to the table. On it were the instruments needed to install what looked like Dib's only chance of survival. He wheeled it over to the left side of the bed Dib lay on. "You'll need to remove your shirt." Dib sighed as he sat up and began to strip. However as he was feeling so weak he began to struggle. Zim abandoned fixing his instruments and moved to help him. Dib jumped when Zim took the hem of his shirt. Zim just smirked lop sidedly. "I owe you one" He echoed something Dib had said earlier. "Actually I owe you two." Gently he helped Dib out of his T-shirt, wallowing in the pleasure of mistakenly grazing the skin of his lower back. Dib failed to notice, however. He moved back from the half naked Dib. "You will need to lie on your side, facing away from me." Dib complied, moving slowly in his weakened state. "Are you comfortable?" Zim moved closer to Dib, inspecting the area on his spine where the chip would need to be placed.

"Not really." Dib replied. "But it's not really a physical issue."

Zim looked up and was about to quiz Dib on his cryptic answer when it dawned on him. Dib was emotionally uncomfortable. He was getting good at reading human emotions, but it would be a cold day in Hell when he would know how to deal with them. "Eh, well, everything will be fine. Don't worry, Dib. I know what I'm doing." Zim knew he was a horrible liar but hopefully the human was only looking for reassurance.

No such luck. "Really? You don't sound too confident. Have you ever done anything like this before? Are there any chances I'll be paralysed? Do you even _have_ any medical training?" Dib fell into his usual rant mode.

"I have a basic medical training." Zim filled a needle with anaesthetic.

"What only _basic_! I'm-"

"You know, Dib, it's not necessary for you to be awake during the procedure. I could use a general anaesthetic if you want." Zim smirked behind Dib's back.

"NO! No, eh, I'm sure you'll do a great job, Zim. Keep me awake!" Dib rushed the last sentence.

Zim shook his head, still smirking. He leaned in closer, laying one hand on Dib's lower back, near the base of his spine. He felt Dib shiver under his touch. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you're hands are kind of cold, that's all." 

Zim rolled his eyes in response. "I'm injecting the anaesthetic now. You'll feel a slight pinch." He felt Dib tense as he inserted the needle under his skin. Once he had administered enough anaesthetic he removed the needle, placing it back on the tray. "Sorry, I know you are not fond of needles." Zim rubbed his finger over the spot he had injected, his body tingling. "Can you feel that?"

"No." Dib paused. "How do you know I don't like needles?"

"You're not the only observant one." Zim picked up a scalpel. "I'm going to make the incision now."

"Ok." Dib's voice sounded very small.

Zim bit his lip as he held the scalpel next to Dib's skin. It shook like a leaf. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to quell his nerves. Regaining his composure, he held the skin taught with one hand using the other to slice through Dib's skin. Immediately a drop of blood ran from the incision, dripping down Dib's back and pooling on the surgical table. Zim ignored it, cutting through tissue until he reached the desired place. He placed the bloody scalpel on the table and took up the tube containing the microchip. He removed the stopper carefully and, using a tweezers, picked up the chip. He placed it inside Dib's body, holding it in place until it activated. It clicked, before hair thin strands began to extend from various part of it. Dib hissed in response but other wise did not comment. Zim glanced at what little he could see of Dib's face before returning his attention to the device working inside him. It had firmly attached itself within Dib. Smiling to himself, Zim picked up the small surgical laser and began to seal Dib's incision. Once satisfied he had returned the patch of skin to it's former state, Zim wiped the trail of blood from Dib's back and replaced the instruments on the table. 

"Are you finished?" Dib made to roll onto his back. 

Zim placed a hand on his shoulder, shuddering slightly. "I am finished but the device is not. You cannot put pressure on it until it has completed the connections."

"Connections?" Dib tried to make himself comfortable on his side once more.

"Yes." Zim moved round to face him. "It will send out small fibres that will connect with every major organ in your body. That will ensure no excess lymphocytes are produced." Zim looked over Dib. "Are you in pain?"

"No." Dib shook his head as much as his position permitted. "It hurt when you put that thing in but now it's fine."

Zim smiled, presently surprised. "Good." He carried the soiled instruments over to a decontamination area.

"What about you?" Dib called after him.

"What?" Zim turned, confused with the question.

"What about fixing whatever's wrong with you?" 

"Healing you was more important." It was out of his mouth before Zim had even realised he said it, before he ever realised he felt that way in fact. 

"What?" Dib's voice reached a pitch that mainly dogs could hear. "What do you-" Suddenly every muscle in Dib's body tensed. He wondered briefly what was wrong before a sharp pain pierced his skull. He screamed, long and high. 

Zim dropped the tray of instruments in shock. He ran to Dib's side, desperately wracking his brain for any cure to the pain Dib appeared to be in. Dib had curled up in a foetal position, his knuckles digging savagely into his temples. His fist were clenched so tightly that his short nails had pierced the skin, slowly leaking blood. "Dib?" Zim took his hands and pulled them away form his temples, afraid of what damage he might cause.

"Oh, God, Zim!" Dib looked up at him, almost insane with pain. His back arched and bowed irregularly as his body tried desperately to find a way to escape the pain. 

"Sush, Dib." Zim could think of nothing to help. He freed one of Dib's wrists as he removed the boy's glasses, afraid he might break them and harm himself. 

"Please, Zim, make it STOP!" Dib screamed, bringing his free hand to temple once more and beginning to bang it hard of his skull. 

"Dib stop!" Zim grabbed Dib's free hand once more, greatly disturbed. He watched as Dib's body thrashed. This was not good. Dib needed to keep his spine as straight as possible to let the microchip work. "Dib, you need to calm down. The chip-" But Dib didn't seem to acknowledge him. He balanced on the edge of consciousness, incoherent and unresponsive. Zim dropped his hands and ran to inspect Dib's back. Immediately Dib began to bang his skull with his hands. Zim had never been so panicked in his whole life. He jumped on the table, lying behind Dib. He slipped one hand under Dib's neck and succeeded in taking hold of both of Dib's wrists. He restrained them with that hand while he used the other to hold Dib tightly by the hip as he inspected the base of his spine. There was no sign of damage but Zim didn't want to take any chances. He held Dib tightly by the wrists and hipbone, forcing the semi-conscious boy to lie still. Once confident Dib was adequately restrained Zim tried to get comfortable. The surgical table itself was not very big, and so he was forced to lie right next to Dib. He began to relax slightly when another wave of pain flowed through Dib. Crying out, Dib began to thrash again. Zim pulled him into his chest. He wrapped the arm that had been restraining Dib's hip around the raven-haired boy's waist, hold it against his body for support. He continued to restrain Dib's wrists with his other arm. The pain seemed to subside and Dib settled down slightly, his body falling limp against Zim's. Occasionally a painful convulsion would rip through his body, but Zim had him adequately restrained. Dib began to mumble incoherently as he wavered around consciousness. Zim rested his head in the crook of Dib's neck, feeling emotionally and physically exhausted. He closed his eyes slowly. He would just take a little rest. He wouldn't let his guard down. He wasn't going to let it fail this time. He wasn't going to loose Dib.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

__

So what did ya think? Man, this story has more twists than a road in Mayo (the county in Ireland, not the salad dressing) It's weird being on my side of the fence knowing what's going to happen and getting other peoples views on what's happening currently! 

To Maran Zelde, (assuming you made it through that chapter!) I just wanted to say thanks for your review. I was like yourself, a total non-slasher. I didn't hate it but it just kinda of squicked me. And then low and behold I stumbled upon a story that had all the characteristics I wanted, angst, drama, turmoil and…slash! Crap, I though to myself, I'm not into this whole slash thing. Long story short I caved and now here I am! I write both gay and straight couples. I'm just a major fan of angst and slash seems to have so much more potential for angst, I can't help myself! 

Anyway, I'm not saying you're going to become Slash Emperor Supreme, I'm not even saying you'll come to like slash, I'm just saying I know how you feel. I felt it. I thought I was a little loopy liking slash (I don't anymore, no-one take offence!) I just really appreciate your open and honest review. I hope you continue to read this story but I won't be offended if you stop reading as it becomes slasher. 

What I'm trying to say (however inarticulately) is thanks, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I'm not going to start naming names but you guys make me smile and I love you for it! 


	9. Dream a little dream

****

Author's Notes: Chapter nine, ready and waiting. I've made myself promise I'm not going to write again until Thursday, when my first exam is over. God, I need will power. I made that promise at the end of the last chapter too……….

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

__

Stars shining bright above you

Night breezes seem to whisper I love you

Birds singing in the sycamore tree

Dream a little dream of me

Dib stirred first. He felt weaker than he ever had in his entire life. His mind was slow escaping the agony of hell he had been experiencing only a few hours earlier but it was quick to recognise the hot breath whispering across his neck. Dib tried to move, to see who was sleeping so close to him but his limbs wouldn't respond beyond a light trembling. He opened his eyes to find a green hand wrapped tightly around both his wrists. Green? He glanced down to find another green hand wrapped firmly around his waist. His mind slowly began to dissolve and Dib immediately tensed when his brain informed him it was Zim sleeping next to him. But how had he come to be here? He tried to remember details but all he got were flashes of pain and grainy images. He tried to look around him but everything was blurred. Someone had removed his glasses. It must have been Zim. Blushing, Dib turned his attentions back on the sleeping alien behind him. He was pretty sure he didn't have enough energy to dislodge him, but in a way he didn't want to. Ok, so technically it was his arch nemesis that was lying curled up behind him but Zim had been so different lately. They had been getting on so well; maybe Zim wasn't such a bad guy after all, (well once you got past the whole dooming the Earth thing anyway). He had saved his life once already, twice if this plan worked. And it wasn't in a push-you-out-of-the-path-of-a-speeding-car- save your life. Zim had calculated, planned and worked on ways to stop the cancer. The guy had had plenty of time to think about it. Why would your mortal enemy suddenly have a change of heart and decide they actually did want you around? For that matter why had he helped Zim out? What was that saying? _All's fair in love and war._ Whether or not Zim had helped him it didn't mean Dib had to help Zim. Dib sighed to himself. This wasn't something he wanted to think about with Zim snuggled up behind him. He'd just sleep on it. He'd ask Zim later. Right then, Dib just wanted to sleep.

Zim woke almost immediately after Dib. He felt the human tense against him and then slowly relax. He knew Dib was awake, his breathing was too shallow, but the human didn't comment or try to move away from him. Zim felt his heart quicken as he watched Dib glance down at the hand he had wrapped around the thin boy's waist. Zim cursed himself for falling asleep but his eyes remained closed. If Dib tried to get up or if he asked him what in the world he was doing he would...he would have to think quicker than he was right then! Wasn't he supposed to have lightning fast invader scheming? Why couldn't he think of a legitimate reason for him to be sleeping pressed too close to Dib? He thought he would cry out in relief when he felt Dib settle down again without comment. In a few short minutes Dib had fallen asleep again and Zim had won. Granted it was a small victory. He waited a few more minutes until he was sure Dib was in a deep sleep before Zim began to remove himself from the tangled pile of limbs. First he removed his hand from Dib's waist, resting it on his hip until he was sure Dib was steadied. Then he began to gingerly remove his hand from under Dib's neck and around his wrists. This took more time than he first anticipated and Dib nearly woke up more than once but eventually he succeeded. He propped himself up on one arm as he stared down at Dib's sleeping form. Smiling weakly to himself, Zim quietly hopped of the bed to be greeted with GIR grinning up at him.

"Aw, you looked so cute!"

"Quiet GIR!" Zim chastised the robot, glancing back at Dib to ensure he was still sleeping. Signalling to GIR he walked over to the control panel and began analysing the data he had collected so far.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was some hours later when Dib once more regained consciousness. He noticed immediately Zim's absence. Instead of the warmth previously provided by the green skinned alien a light sheet was draped over him. He still felt a little weak but he had recovered dramatically since the morning. Slowly he pushed himself up, resting his weight on his elbow. Squinting he looked around for any sign of Zim, and while he thought about it, his glasses. In his limited view the lab seemed vacant. He spied his glasses on a metal table and reached out for them. Unfortunately he misjudged the distance and only succeeded in knocking the contents of the table on the floor. Cursing he began to untangle himself for the sheets so that he could retrieve his spectacles. Before he managed to do so Zim was by his side. Dib jumped slightly in shock, he had thought the lab was deserted. 

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet." Zim gently pushed Dib back on the bed, tucking the sheet around him to keep him warm. 

"I was trying to get my glasses." Dib defended as he made himself comfortable.

Zim glanced to the floor before bending down to pick up Dib's glasses. He placed them on the bed next to Dib's leg before pulling out a small electronic device. "I need to take your temperature." He looked nervously at Dib, as if asking permission.

"Eh, ok." Dib shrugged, glancing down at his glasses. He would have preferred to put them on first but he supposed Zim thought it best he didn't have them on when getting his temperature taken. He squinted at Zim as he fiddled with the device in his possession. Gingerly Zim lifted his hand to Dib's ear, inserting an attachment into the ear canal. Dib winced, not exactly enjoying the sensation of having something so near to his eardrum. Zim observed this discomfort. Smiling listlessly he laid his other hand lightly on Dib's forehead, brushing back some of the unruly hair that fell about Dib's eyes. Dib blushed slightly at this contact but did not protest. After a few seconds the device in Dib's ear beeped and Zim grudgingly removed his hand as well as the attachment in Dib's ear. He picked up Dib's glasses, longing to personally place them on Dib but instead pressing them into Dib's hand. 

Dib blinked a few times as he pushed his glasses on. He pushed his hair back out of his face before looking up at Zim. The alien sure was acting quiet. "So how's my temperature?" Zim was still inspecting the device. He glanced up at Dib before looking back at the little machine in his palm. Dib inhaled sharply when he made eye contact with Zim. "Zim, your eyes! They're back to normal!" He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Zim smiled back at him, a real, genuine smile, so very rare in him. "You're temperature is normal. 37 degrees Celsius." He laughed slightly at the shocked look on Dib's face. "I've had some success with the genetic modifications that have been happening to me."

"I'll say!" Dib looked him over, there didn't seem to be any other real changes but he supposed it was only early days yet. The change in Zim's eyes was dramatic enough. They had reverted back to their natural ruby red, slightly larger than a human's and beautifully unique. "That's great, Zim. How? What happened?"

"You're cancerous lymphocytes began altering my DNA, changing it. I created a counter virus that is eliminating them in my body. As I don't constantly make lymphocytes like humans do many of the results can be reversed such as my eyes, muscle density, organs etc. With time most of my original form will be regenerated."

"Most?" Dib noticed the depressed tone Zim finished his explanation with. 

"There are some irreversible changes, bone growth being the main one. I'm not sure if this-" He gave his green-black hair a sharp tug. "-will fall out or not."

"What about your extra fingers? Will they fall off or something?" Dib scrunched his nose in response to the image of that which his mind dredged up.

Zim's face mirrored his own. "NO! As I said bone growth will probably be irreversible." He sighed, glancing down at his new, and as far as he was concerned disgusting, hands.

"Oh...sorry." Dib took Zim's hand and squeezed it. The process of comforting another was as alien to his as it was to Zim. "But look on the bright side, at least you'll be taller. Your society's height based, isn't it?" Dib tried to keep the mocking tone from his voice. He thought very little of Zim's society structure. Zim shrugged in response, relishing the feeling of Dib's hand on his own. "At least you're eyes are back to normal." Dib tried.

Zim smiled lopsidedly, inclining his head to one side. "You think?"

"Yeah, those half human, half Irken eyes were kind of weird. Your regular eyes are way nicer." Dib's cheeks stained pink as soon as he uttered this.

Zim broke into a full smile, biting his bottom lip. Dib liked his eyes...

"Yeah, so...eh, when will I be mobile again." Dib pulled his hand back from Zim's, embarrassed. He pretended to adjust his glasses needing to look away from Zim's delighted smile.

"Soon. I need to run a few more tests but you should be able to go home tonight." Zim immediately wished he had lied. He had grown so accustomed to Dib's presence the thought of it being removed played painfully with his heart.

"Cool. I'm sure Gaz's probably wondering where I am by now." Dib reconsidered this. "Actually that's highly unlikely. What kind of tests do you have to do?" Dib sincerely hoped they didn't involve needles and blood taking.

"Just a few scans." Zim retrieved a small hand held device. "You need to lean forward." Dib complied, wincing at a slight pain in his lower back. Zim moved behind him. He was about to place one hand one the base of Dib's spine but remembered how Dib had complained about his hands begin cold. He rubbed his hands together briefly before resuming his scan. He stretched the skin surrounding the incision slightly, raising an eyebrow when he noticed Dib shiver again. "Sorry, I thought I had warmed my hands sufficiently."

Dib failed to reply. It wasn't the fact that Zim's hands were cool that caused that reaction in him. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore as Zim lightly ran his index finger along the small, pink scar on the base of his spine.

Zim held the skin taught as he brought the scanner to Dib's body. It began to receive information from the microchip. Once sufficient data was conveyed he shut the device off. He glanced at Dib's back once more. There was a small scar left behind from the incision. He frowned, he thought he had healed it completely. He ran his index finger along the short length of the scar, feeling the slightly raised tissue. Again he felt Dib shudder against him. Blushing at his indulgence Zim picked up the scanner and returned to Dib's eye line. 

"It will take some time for the scanner to download the information and for the computer to decipher it." Zim glanced around the lab. "Do you want to watch t.v. while you wait or something?" 

"Sure." Dib shrugged and began to get off the bed. Zim held out a hand for him when he begin to struggle. He was still feeling a little weak. Once he was standing Zim retrieved his T-shirt and helped him into it. "Thanks." He looked down at Zim through lowered lashes. He had never felt this self-conscious in his life. He glanced from Zim's eyes to the antennae twitching flat against his head. Without a conscious thought he reached out and ran two fingers along the length of the closest one. Zim's eyes fluttered closed, his breath becoming a hiss and head bowing. Dib's jaw dropped in response to what he had just done. He fell back a step, bringing his hand to his mouth. "Oh God, Zim sorry I..." But he had no explanation for what he had just done. 

Zim shook his head furiously, blinking a few times. Irken's antennae where incredible sensitive but that feeling coupled with one centred between his legs really threw him off balance. There had been some other changes in his body that he hadn't been so comfortable discussing with Dib. From what he had learned of humans he knew they were uncomfortable discussing intimate parts of their anatomy and query on that subject would probably really throw Dib.

"Zim, are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Dib began to grow worried as Zim continued to ignore him.

"What? No! I'm fine!" Zim snapped attention. "Upstairs?" He glanced over at Dib before turning abruptly and marching in the direction of the elevator.

Dib stared after him for a second and then ran to catch up with him. Zim stole a look a Dib from the corner of his eye as he instructed the computer to take them to the house level. They were brought up in the living room where GIR was sitting on the sofa, staring transfixed at the television. He looked over to Zim as they made their way into the room.

"Yay! Tacos!" The little robot began running around the room, giggling happily to himself. 

"No GIR, we have to-" Zim tried to calm him.

"No tacos?" GIR stopped his rampaging immediately. Unfortunately he had been running on the ceiling at the time and so he dropped to the floor at Dib and Zim's feet.

"No tacos, GIR. Dib is still-"

But again GIR cut him off, this time with high pitched wailing. He stopped abruptly before begging on him knees. "But my master, you promised! I...I cleaned and master said I could get tacos and Intestines of War! You promised!" He began wailing again, banging his little fists off the floor.

"Well, I'm sorry GIR but-"

"Oh, get him his tacos, Zim." Dib interrupted Zim, feeling sorry for the distraught robot.

"Will you be ok here on your own?" Zim ignored GIR and turned to Dib.

"Yeah, I'll be-" Dib looked more intently at Zim. "You're going to leave my on my own?"

Zim looked back, completely serious. "You would be too weak to make it to the mall at a regular pace, never mind with GIR in a rush to get tacos." Zim explained.

"And you're ok leaving me here alone?" Dib still couldn't believe Zim was going to leave him alone in his base.

Zim considered this. He considered making Dib agree not to go snooping around in the labs but he decided against it. He needed to know if he could trust the human. "I trust you won't go sneaking around." His mouth went dry and so he had difficulty saying this.

"You trust me?" Dib stared into Zim's eyes, wishing he could read his minds.

Zim looked to the floor as he considered this. He looked back up at Dib, returning his stare for some time. "Yes."

Dib's jaw dropped and he stood gaping at Zim. Zim smirked playfully at him. He certainly looked adorable, all confused like that. Wait, had he actually used the word adorable? And in context with Dib? He shook his head sighing, a slight smile still on his lips. "Come on GIR." He motioned for GIR to put on his disguise. The silver robot yelped in happiness as he pulled on his green dog suit. Zim attached the lead and glanced back to Dib. Dib had regained some of his composure but he was still speechless. Zim turned from him, grinning like an idiot. He picked up the remote control and placed it in Dib's hand. "We have all the satellite stations available. I _trust_ you'll find something suitable." He grinned even wider when Dib blushed at the mention of the word trust. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked as an after thought. 

"Mexican? Eugh, I don't think so." Dib made himself comfortable on the sofa.

"I could get you something else. Pizza?" Zim had to pull hard on GIR's leash as the 'dog' began to get impatient.

"No, all Gaz ever orders is pizza. I'm sick of it." Dib began flipping through the channels, looking for something of interest.

"Anything? I'm going to be in the mall anyway." Zim gave the leash a harsh tug, knocking GIR back on his rear.

"Anything?" 

Zim rolled his eyes as he began to grow impatient. "Anything."

"Eh, chicken fried noodles would be great!" Dib smiled enthusiastically.

"Ok, that's Chinese in origin, correct?" Zim remember to put in his contact lenses, chastising himself for almost going out without them.

"Yep." Dib glanced from the television to Zim and back to the television.

"Ok." Zim looked over at GIR who was once more pulling on his leash. "I shouldn't be long."

"Ok." Dib's stare remained fixed on the television. Zim opened the door and was in the process of closing it again when he heard Dib call after him. "Thanks, Zim."

Zim just smiled to himself as he continued. He actually liked doing things for Dib...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Zim sighed as he began opening the door to his base. GIR was munching happily on his thirteenth taco with no signs of being anywhere near full. The greasy robot burst through the door as soon as Zim undid the lock. He ran over to the DVD player and entered the movie he rented, oblivious to Dib. "Yay! Intestines of WAR!" He did a small dance before running over to the sofa and plopping himself down next to Dib, where he proceeded to eat his fourteenth taco. 

Zim shook his head in defeat before glancing over to Dib. The human was staring at GIR a look of disbelief on his face. "Hey." He greeted him as he took his seat on the sofa. "Here." He handed Dib the carton of Chinese food as he settled down next to him, pulling off his contacts in the process. 

"Thanks!" Dib unwrapped his favourite dish, inhaling the savoury smell. "Mmmm."

Zim snook a peak at what Dib had ordered and scrunched up his face at it. "Eugh, it looks like worms, Dib." 

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you've tried it Zim!" Dib picked up a mass of noodles with his chopsticks and deposited them in his mouth.

Zim simply stared at him in disgust. 

"Oh come on." Dib sucked an extra noodle into his mouth. 

"I'm allergic to human food, remember?" Zim watched as the noodle bounced of Dib's nose before disappearing into his mouth.

"Well-" Dib took another mouthful. "I thought your body was in a human/Irken limbo. Maybe you can tolerate some human food now." 

Zim considered this. "Well..."

"Oh come on, Zim. Stop begin such a baby!" Dib picked up a pile of noodles with his chopsticks and waved them in front of Zim. "For meeeee!" He teased.

Zim rolled his eyes, trying to suppress a smile. "Fine." He tried to take the chopsticks from Dib. Unfortunately he dropped all the noodles from them in the process. He spent a further five minutes trying to pick up another load of noodles, failing miserably each time. "These are useless! What kind of idiot designed such useless eating devices!" 

"Eh, only one of the most ancient cultures on Earth. Here" Dib took Zim's hand and attempted to get it in the correct position. "Eh, there try now." 

Feeling awkward Zim attempted to pick up a small amount of noodles, but only managed to drop them once more. "Eugh! I give up." He threw the chopsticks into the carton and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine." Dib picked up the chopsticks and collected a small amount of noodles. "Here." He held it out to Zim. Zim eyed him. "Just eat them, Zim." Sighing Zim leaned forward and took the offered noodles. He grudgingly had to admit they were good and no searing pain was also a plus. "Told you." Dib couldn't help getting one up on Zim. Although in the end he regretted offering Zim any of his noodles as the alien insisted on helping Dib finish them off. 

Once adequately full they settled down to watch the movie GIR had insisted on renting. Zim sighed long and low. He had seen this movie more times than he cared to remember.

"What does GIR like some much about this movie anyway?" Dib asked, more to distract Zim (who's eye was twitching noticeably) than out of genuine curiosity.

Zim merely shrugged. "I don't know. GIR tends to get fixated on things."

Dib nodded in reply.

"Were you watching something of importance anyway?" Zim turned to Dib, glad for the distraction.

"Unlimited channels and still nothing to watch." Dib mused. He turned back to Zim who was eyeing him carefully. "Eh, no not really. Just the greatest love story ever told." He mocked.

"What?" Zim furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I was watching Romeo and Juliet, Baz Luhrmann's. I heard on a web site that they capture a UFO in the top right hand corner. I didn't see it though." 

Zim looked thoughtful. "Don't they both die in that movie? Romeo and Juliet, don't they die?"

"Yeah." Dib replied, equally confused.

"Well, what's so great about that? That doesn't seem like a great love story." Zim turned fully to Dib, eager for his explanation.

"That's the point, isn't it. They put everything on the line for each other, their friends, their families. Its about true love conquering all, including death." 

Zim didn't reply to Dib's explanation though. He was too lost in thought. Romeo and Juliet died for each other because they loved each other. Zim thought back to earlier in the lab. Why had he treated Dib before himself? For all he knew his condition was just as serious, if not more, than Dib's. He felt light headed and almost woozy, as if he was in zero gravity. 

"Zim, are you ok?" Dib reached out and touched Zim on the arm.

Zim responded by looking up at him, more intensely than anyone had ever looked at him in his entire life. Dib felt his breath quicken as Zim's eyes bore into him. 

"I think I love you." 

Dib's mind went foggy. He heard Zim say the words and he say them play across the alien's lips but his mind refused to accept it. He watched almost as from outside his body as Zim moved closer to him. Subconsciously he licked his lips as he glanced down to Zim's. His eyes shut of their own accord when he felt Zim's mouth gently touch his own. It was so gently and tentative, like a fairy's breath, and then it was gone. He slowly opened his eyes to find Zim hovering before him, an unsure look on his face. Dib smiled shyly at him, dropping his eyes momentarily. When he looked back at Zim, he was slightly closer. Zim glanced down at Dib's lips again, biting his own lightly. He fixed his gaze back on Dib again, a questioning look in his eyes. Dib nodded and once again Zim leaned into him and he felt the alien's lips against his own. 

This time each was less hesitant. Zim pressed Dib back against the sofa, for once in his life thankful GIR had rented that horrible movie and so he was focused on the television. Dib ran his tongue along Zim's lip, surprising the alien. Zim opened his mouth slightly in shock, giving Dib access. Dib took the opportunity and deepened the kiss, smiling to himself when he heard Zim moan. Zim brought his hand to Dib's face, brushing his messy ebony hair off his face and rubbing the back of his hands against Dib's soft, pale skin. Shaking Dib reached out with his own hand, intent on stroking Zim's antennae and evoking the reaction he had seen earlier, when the phone rang shrilly. 

Zim called out in shock, loosing his balance and falling off the sofa. Dib took one look at him sprawled on the floor before erupting in peals of laughter. Zim regained his composure and attempted to glare at Dib, although for some reason he found it much too difficult. "You dare mock, Zim!" He placed his hands on his hips and attempted to look imposing. Dib put on a stony face before he began sniggering again. Shaking his head, Zim strolled over to the telephone, plucking it out of GIR's grip.

"Hello?" 

"Zim?" A disgruntled voice barked down the phone.

"Yes. Identify yourself." Zim began to worry, who would have his phone number.

"It's Gaz. Is Dib there?" She sounded impatient.

"Yes. Why?" Zim glanced over at Dib, who had regained his composure once Zim had begun to speak.

"Just put him on, Zim." Gaz's voice was low and threatening.

Zim glanced at the phone before extending it to Dib. "It's Gaz." 

Dib got off the sofa, a confused look on his face. He took the phone from Zim, prolonging contact for perhaps longer than necessary. "Yeah?"

"You're late, Dib. You have an appointment with the oncologist in ten minutes. Dad's here waiting for you." 

"Oh no, I completely forgot. I'll be there in five." Dib hastily hung up the phone and turned to Zim. "I have to go. I have a doctor's appointment." He became embarrassed and avoided eye contact.

"Ok." Zim felt his heart fall. Why was Dib avoiding looking at him? He must have regretted what they had just done. Crestfallen, Zim turned and began walking in the direction of the door, Dib following immediately behind. He held the door open for Dib, looking out into the street, not able to look at what he assumed would be rejection.

"So, eh, I guess I'll see ya." Dib fidgeted. He had just spent the past ten minutes necking with his enemy, what do you say after that? He ran a hand through his hair before bending down and kissing Zim quickly on the lips. "Bye." He turned to run down the steps before a hand caught him from behind. 

"Will...will you call back later?" Zim's cheeks were painted pink but he retained eye contact the entire time.

"Do you want me to?" Dib bit his lip.

"Yes." Zim reluctantly let go of Dib's hand, his gaze dropping to the floor.

Dib didn't reply. Instead he took the few steps back to Zim. He lifted Zim's head gently with one hand until the other boy was staring up at him. Gently he kissed Zim on the lips, lightly rubbing his thumb across Zim's cheek. He pulled back enough to rest his forehead against Zim's. "See you in about an hour?"

Zim could only nod in reply. Dib moved back, feeling slightly embarrassed for being so bold. He smiled broadly at Zim before turning and heading in the direction of home. Zim watched him go, feeling like he never had before. He felt like he was walking on air. He couldn't keep the smile from his face. He returned to the sofa, beaming at GIR. 

"AW, master! You look happy!" GIR bounced on the sofa, knocking the end table over.

Zim glanced at the table and found he didn't care that GIR had goofed up again. "I am, GIR. I am happy." Zim smiled to himself, as he glanced at his watch. Only an hour.

What they both failed to notice was that when GIR knocked over the table he activated the remote-hailing device. Both Zim and GIR remained oblivious as the picture behind them retracted and a screen appeared informing them it was calling The Massive. It was only a slight bleeping as the systems connected that alerted Zim to anything unusual going on.

He turned to find the control room of The Massive displayed before him. Both Tallest Red and Purple were engaged in a hand puppet show and only glanced down at him. 

Red sighed. "What is it now, Zim?" He did a double take on the being before him. "Zim?"

Purple, observing Red's interest, turned to the view screen. "Zim? What happened to you?"

Zim swallowed nervously, for the first time in his life hating the images of his Tallest.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dib whistled as he made his way to Zim's. He received a clean bill of health, all though that did little to surprise him, but still it was nice to have it confirmed. He couldn't wait to tell Zim. Zim...if someone had told him a week ago that he be in some kind of relationship with the crazy alien he would have dubbed them more insane than he was, but here he was. It didn't make sense really, but when had his life ever made sense. All he knew was that he was happy. He was happy, something he had not felt since, since before his mother died. He couldn't wait to see Zim again, his mint green skin, his ruby eyes...maybe he really was insane. But he didn't really care, all he wanted was to see Zim again, to be with him again.

He turned the corner leading to Zim's house to find nothing but an empty crater. There was no trace of the small, cyan house or its occupants. Large, gapping holes were left in the houses on either side. A massive network of tunnels was revealed underneath, showing the full extent of Zim's massive laboratories. 

But Dib took none of this in. He simply stood and stared at the empty lot before him, feeling just as empty inside. Zim had left him.

__

Say nighthy-night and kiss me

Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me

While I'm alone and blue as can be,

Dream a little dream of me

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

__

Oh, my God, how mean am I? I totally could have finished that happily about a page ago but I just know I can get more angst outta this story.

I also only realised that Zim and Dib only kissed in this, the ninth chapter. It didn't seem that long when I was writing chapters 1-8 but looking back, I'm surprised anyone actually stayed with this story!

So what's next, you say? What happened to Zim? What's Dib gonna do? (Poor Dib, I'm being so mean to him in this story, aren't I?) I feel like I'm doing a cheesy to be continued 80's thing. Which I guess I am except it's not the 80's. Oh well, the 80's rocked (except the clothes *shudder*) My Little Pony, The Turtles, man they kicked ass! (Sorry I spent much of the day at yesterdayland.com. It's a class site. Check it out!)


	10. Chapter 10

****

Authors notes: Well, none really (surprise, surprise.) Finished my exams so I'm a happy camper. 

****

Disclaimer: Belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, Nick etc, not poor old me!

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

__

Thirteen months, two weeks, four days, ten hours, twenty-two minutes, five seconds...six seconds...seven seconds....

Dib sighed, leaning back from the microscope. He massaged the creek in his neck as he pushed his chair away from the counter top and began packing up his things. Once all his books were secured in his bag he switched off the instrument and left the laboratory. 

"See ya, Dib." The lab technician looked up from her comic briefly.

"Mmmm." Dib barely acknowledged her presence. He exited the laboratory building and made his way to his locker on the university concourse. He quickly hung up his lab coat and replaced his dissection kit before exchanging his lab manual for hefty textbooks. Slinging his overly heavy bag over his shoulder Dib left the main university building and turned towards home. It was dark outside. A stiff wind blew clouds across the sky, illuminating the moon in an eerie fashion. But for his part Dib ignored it completely. 

In the beginning he searched the skies endlessly. He had stood dumbfounded outside Zim's for over an hour before he raced home and scanned the stars for any sign of the Voot Cruiser. He had broken into his father's lab and used the classified satellite technology to peer deeper into space. Hours were spent scouring the Internet for any mention of a green skinned boy. Every night he had returned to the empty lot where Zim had resided. And every night he returned home more confused and empty than the previous.

Until one day he just stopped. He woke up and simply ripped down every picture of Zim and anything related to him. He took all his paranormal paraphernalia and burned them in the back yard. Then he went to his father and asked him for help. He wanted to study _real_ science. 

Dib just couldn't take it one more day. Every day he went to the vacant area Zim had once occupied a little piece of him died. He had just had enough. Enough of that stupid alien, enough of space and the paranormal. He had become so good at ignoring it all; it hardly even seemed a conscious decision anymore.

He winced as the strap from his bag dug into his shoulder. _Goddamn zoology books! _Two stone of paper for about three paragraphs of relevant information. Dib sighed; he could have easily just stayed in library to write his echinoderm essay but that held the possibility that one of his classmates might talk to him. It was a slight possibility, yes, but it was a possibility none the less. He cursed audibly as a light drizzle began to fall. 

He glanced down the lane a few feet in front of him. It led directly to town and would probably cut his journey in half but it wasn't exactly the safest place on campus. He bounced on his heals momentarily before just giving up and walking swiftly into the almost claustrophobic alley. What low life would bother coming out in the rain anyway? If he just kept his head down and got the hell out of there as fast as possible he should be all right. 

Beer cans clanked together as Dib inadvertently kicked them with his booted feet. He walked quickly, eyes darting around for any sign of movement. Dib never figured out why exactly he turned around. It was just a feeling, an urge, primal and demanding. He stopped dead in his tracks, standing motionless in the rain; his ears strained trying to listen for any sign of movement. Slowly he turned around knowing deep down inside he was sharing the alley with someone. A figure stood concealed by darkness. The moon shone over head illuminating the figure to a limited degree. Dib knew immediately something was wrong. The figure didn't look human. There was no specific difference really, just...a feeling. Slowly the figure stepped out of the darkness, revealing himself.

"Zim?" Dib stood motionless, staring disbelieving at Zim. His heart felt ready to burst. Why was he back? Where had he gone? Why had left him....? All those questions Dib had denied himself to ponder came rushing back. He wanted to rush up to the alien and pour his heart out to him, to elevate the vice that had gripped his chest ever since he had left but Dib knew immediately something was wrong.

Zim didn't speak. He didn't react at all. He merely stared at Dib and tried to control himself. He hated himself for what was about to happen, for what he was going to do to the human. Dib hadn't changed much, still gangly and thin but in an endearing way. Zim wanted to smile, to apologise with all his being for leaving so abruptly, but he couldn't. He could no longer take Dib's intense stare. The boy seemed so lost. He just stood there, allowing the rain to pour down his face and obscure his vision. Zim dropped his eyes to the filthy ground.

Dib knew something was wrong. He watched Zim stare back at him for what seemed like an eternity. The rainwater evaporated of his body casting him in an eerie glow and for a brief moment Dib wondered if he had truly gone insane. If, in his desire for Zim, he had simply imagined the figure before.

Zim looked up again, knowing what he had to do. He avoided Dib's gaze, even though it ripped his chest to threads to do so. He glanced to the back of the alley where three pairs of red eyes observed from the gloom. His breathing became rapid and shallow but he knew he had no choice. He nodded to the silent observers, sealing Dib's fate. 

Dib saw Zim look past him. He saw Zim nod and he knew he had been betrayed. The familiar whirl of machinery alerted him to something's presence behind him. Dib whipped around to find three Irken's advancing on him. Each was supported by their spider legs. They seemed bigger than Zim and more menacing. Dib turned back to Zim, a forlorn look on his face. To his dismay three more Irken's were blocking off the entrance to the alley. They climbed down the walls, their mechanical legs clinking eerily. Dib knew he had lost, there was no way out, but he had to try. He made a break for the entrance, ignoring Zim as he rushed past him. One of the Irken's gripping the walls made a dive for him. Dib swung his heavy bag at her, mangling her spider legs. It was his only victory that night. Before he had gone another two paces a metal leg flew at him from no where. He was slammed against the wall. His glasses fell from his face and flew across the alley, coming to a stop a Zim's feet. Zim eyed them momentarily before bending down and picking them up, not once looking at Dib. Dib tried to get to his feet again but the Irken who had succeeded in hitting him used another leg to pin him to the wall. The cold, mechanical leg wrapped around his throat and lifted him clear of the ground. Dib clawed at the appendage slowly choking him breaking his nails and tearing his skin. He kicked vainly, trying to find the ground. 

The Irken restraining him laughed, throwing his head back. He regained his composure slightly, smirking evilly at Dib. "Foolish human, you think you can escape one of the Irken elite?" He grabbed Dib by the hair, pulling his head forward, before smacking it off the wall. 

Dib shook himself, regaining his composure. He tried to hit his capture but only managed to scrape his skin. The Irken laughed at him again before his skin began to smoke and blister. Screaming in pain he abruptly dropped Dib and clutched his face. Dib landed awkwardly on his ankle. He tried to push himself to his feet and attempt another escape but he was restrained once more. This time the spider legs wrapped around his waist, locking his arms to his sides. The grip was vice like but not painful. He looked up to see the blurry image of Zim staring down at him. He noticed movement in the corner of his eye but was not quick enough to catch it. A pinch like feeling caused him to wince. Immediately he felt his blood run cold and before he could form any thought on what was happening to him, he lost consciousness.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dib woke in a strange position. He was lying on his stomach on what he assumed to be an operating table. The table was made so that there was a hole in it where his head was, much like a masseuse table. He tried to move, know full well it would be futile. He was restrained at every joint and along his torso, allowing him to shift slightly in position but that was the limit. He felt air move against his back and his heart sank when he realise he was naked. 

"Hey, I think it's awake!" A face appeared before Dib. As he suspected, it was Irken. To Dib most Irken's looked the same, with a few differences. This one in particular had purple eyes. It eyed him with a somewhat vacant look, sucking on what looked suspiciously like a brain freeze.

"Oh, let me see." Another face appeared next to the other, this time with red eyes. "Oh, it sure is funny looking!"

"Yeah!" The purple eyed one laughed. "What the hell is that?" He poked Dib in the nose.

His red eyed friend laughed out loud. "And these?" He leaned forward and pulled on Dib's ears. "Eugh!" 

"Get the hell away from me!" Dib tried to move away from them as best he could. 

Red looked angry for a second before looking to Purple and breaking into peals of laughter. Abruptly they stood up, removing their faces from Dib's line of vision. "You know maybe this planet isn't so bad after all! The natives are pretty funny. Lets turn it into a zoo!"

"You think?" Purple sucked on his brain freeze, a look of intense concentration on his face.

Dib heard the swish of an electronic door opening. "You called, my Tallest?" 

A rage like never before ran through him. "ZIM!" He began pulling on his restraints, hoping desperately to break free. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh, he's feisty!" Purple bent down to look at Dib once more, poking him in the nose again.

"Stop that." Red shoved him before turning his attentions to Zim. "Yeah, hurry up and get to work. We need to test this new technology quickly!" 

"Yeah," Purple straightened, turning to Red. "I mean after the fall of Blorch, we're only left with two hundred and forty eight parking structure planets!"

"Yeah, Zim. So do that stuff you've been talking about, we'll doom this planet and it's off to destroy the Keil' tol. Yeay!" 

"Mmm." Purple agreed. "It wasn't injured during capture was it?" He glanced down at Dib. "I mean look at it! It's disgusting."

"Only slightly, my Tallest. Invader Spleen caused minor damage to it's respiratory system but-"

"Invader Spleen!" Red shouted not waiting for Zim's reply. 

"Yes, my Tallest." Dib recognised the voice as that of the Irken who had nearly strangled him.

"For nearly destroying the creature vital to Operation Stop the Non-Irken Doom, you are here by exiled to, eh, Planet Gort. Ba-bye." Red waved as Spleen was dragged from their sight.

"But that's an exploding head planet!" He screamed as the door shut behind him.

"You've had it in for him ever since he got shrunk on that high gravity planet." Purple pouted as he finished his brain freeze. "Come on, I'm bored and hungry. Let's get some nachos." He exited the room, followed closely by Red. 

"Oh and Zim-" Red appeared at the door again. "Don't screw up again, ok?"

"Zim, I'm gonna-" Dib regained his bearings. He tried again to break free, fully intending to choke the life out of his once Irken friend.

"Sedate the human. This procedure will cause it intense pain. I don't wish to listen to it's pitiful screaming for the next few hours." Zim's voice sounded hate filled and evil. He sounded like the Zim who had first come to Earth.

"Yes, sir." Again Dib felt a pinch, this time on the back of his hand. He tried to resist the drug but before more than four seconds passed he was once more unconscious.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Dib woke again the room was almost completely dark. He shifted in his bonds, trying to dispel the pins and needles where his circulation had been cut off. That, however, proved to be a bad idea. A wave of nausea over came him and Dib was forced to gag for sometime before regaining his composure. He felt feverious and clammy. His heart raced in his chest and no matter how deep his breath it always felt like air was only reaching his throat. 

He tried desperately, fought it as long as he could but before long he was reduced to tears. What was happening to him? He had been abducted by the Irkens and they were performing tests on him. But worst of all it was Zim behind the entire scheme. So it had all been a trick then. Zim really felt nothing for him, he had just been using him. Dib felt his heart constrict as hopelessness over came him. He couldn't restrain the sob that broke free of his lips. Where had the deception begun? Had Zim hatched the plan the moment Dib fell sick? Or had he evolved it once he saw how easy Dib had been to manipulate... 

Dib was so caught up in his grief he failed to notice the door open, or the cautious steps approaching him, he did however see the small green face that peered up at him.

"Dib, I-" Zim reached out to touch Dib's face.

"Get the hell away from me!" Dib hissed, wanting to spit at Zim.

"Listen to me please!" Zim sounded desperate. His eyes darted around the room. "We haven't much time."

"No, leave me alone!" Dib wrestled with a sob. "You bastard. You user! I can't believe I fell for it! I am such an idiot." Dib shook his head to the greatest extend he could manage. "So help me, I'll kill you Zim, if it's the last thing I do!"

A pained expression passed over Zim's face. "No, Dib you don't understand. I had no choice-"

"Shut up! Leave me alone." Dib blinked back tears. "I hate you." 

Zim stared up at him before dropping his eyes to the floor. He was breathing rapidly. "Dib,-" This time he didn't look up as he spoke. His antenna bobbed close to Dib's face. He was sorely tempted to bite it but decided to hear Zim out. Perhaps the stupid alien would let something slip and he would be able to concoct a plan of escape. "I'm going to get you out of here. I can explain everything. I just need-" Zim had meant to say _I just need you to trust me_. He hadn't been thinking. He knew what he had done destroyed any chance of Dib ever trusting him again. He looked back up at Dib. "I'll get you out of here."

He disappeared from view. The next moment Dib felt the restraints being removed one at a time. As soon as he could he turned and wrapped his arms around his legs, hoping to hide his nakedness somewhat. 

"Here." Zim handed him his clothes, all neatly folded. 

Dib snatched them from him and began to dress. He pulled his T-shirt over his head, fighting a wave of nausea. He was about to jump of the table when he noticed Zim watching him. "Do you mind?" He glared at the alien.

Zim blushed and silently turned around. He wanted to help Dib, he could see how much he was struggling but he knew better. Once he no longer heard Dib shuffling around he turned back. Dib was clutching the table (fully dressed) panting and gasping for breath. "Are you all right?" Zim moved towards him.

"I would be if it wasn't for you." Dib retreated.

Zim frowned. He wanted to explain, to beg forgiveness but there wasn't time right then. "Here." He handed Dib what looked like a gas mask. "I'm going to release a toxic gas onto this deck. It will immobilise the crew temporarily before their ID PAK can adapt. We won't have much time. You must follow my instructions exactly." Zim finished fitting his gas mask.

Dib followed suit. "How do I know this isn't another trap?" He followed Zim to the door, unsteady on his feet.

Zim glanced back at him before exiting the room. "You don't." 

Once assured the hall was free from others Zim opened a panel in the wall and began working. Dib could only assume he was doing what he said he would do before he heard a hissing. He looked up to a vent above his head. The air coming through it waved as if in a heat haze. Zim secured the panel once more. He glanced up at the vents then at Dib. "This way." 

They had not far to go before they found a fallen Irken. He lay on his side, tongue hanging from his mouth. "Is he dead?" Dib asked as they passed him.

"Momentarily, yes." Zim did not even bother to look. 

"What do you mean 'momentarily'? Dib tried to keep up with him but found his strength failing fast. The ankle injury he had sustained during the struggle in the alley was returning to haunt him.

"I don't have time to explain." Zim answered curtly. He glanced back at Dib. "Are you all right?" But Dib could not answer him. He rested against the wall for support. "Dib?" Zim moved closer to him but refrained from touching him. 

"Can't...breath." Dib fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

Zim moved next to him. He went to put his arm around Dib's waist but Dib pushed him away, attempting to stand again. "Dib, we don't have time for this. The others will be waking up soon. If you want to get back to Earth then let me help you." Dib seemed to consider this for a moment before relaxing enough for Zim to hoist him to his feet. Zim wrapped one arm around Dib's waist and the other he used to take Dib's own arm, wrapping it around his shoulder. This was quite awkward for Dib, being substantially taller than Zim but he didn't complain. 

They struggled into the space craft hanger. Zim dragged Dib over to his Voot Cruiser and laid him down next to it. He opened to hatch to be greeted by GIR.

"HELLO!" 

"GIR, remember; be quiet. Ready the Voot, I need to get Dib inside." 

"Okey doeky!" GIR retreated inside the Voot Cruiser and to his relief Zim heard the engines flare to life.

He turned to find Dib unconscious, leaning next to the ship. He felt his heart quicken. Instantly he was by Dib's side checking his breathing and pulse. Once satisfied that Dib was not in mortal danger he delicately picked him up and placed him in the ship. 

"Hi DIB!" GIR launched himself at Dib, seemingly unaware that the human was unconscious.

"NO GIR!" Zim turned to him. "Leave Dib alone. He's, eh, asleep." Zim turned back to the controls. He brought up the modifications he had made to the ship during his long absence. In a shimmer of light the ship disappeared from sight. Zim smiled in delight. Thank the Tallest for Vortians! He engaged the engines, opened the cargo doors and prepared to enter Earth's atmosphere.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Gaz sat on the sofa, much as she did every day, playing her GS2. Her eye twitched in concentration as she neared the final level of her game. Suddenly the screen went blank. Gaz could only gape at the empty screen. How...how could this be happening to her?! She had just replaced the batteries. The screen then began to flicker before filing with static. Slowly an image came into view. Zim stared up at her from the tiny screen.

"Gaz?" He looked frightened. 

"You just made me lose all my data, Zim." Her voice was deathly low.

"That doesn't matter now." Zim swallowed at the look he received. "It's Dib, I need to get him some place safe. He's in great danger."

"Huh? Why? What kind of danger? And where have you been for the past year anyway?" Gaz looked perplexed.

"We don't have time for this. Do you know of some place I can hide him?" Zim banged his fist on the control panel.

"Where are you?" 

"Gaz-"

"No tell me where you are. I want to see Dib. Is he ok? Where is he?" Gaz wanted to shake the game slave in frustration but decided against it. She didn't know how stable the connection was.

"Dib is unconscious at present. He's ill. We are about 150 kilometres from your present position." Zim glanced at the computer screen to confirm this.

"Pick me up." Gaz's voice once more became stony.

"What?" Zim gaped at her. "No, I don't have time. The Massive could be tracking us right now!"

"Pick me up or I won't tell you where you can take Dib." 

Zim could do nothing but glare at her. He clenched his fists in anger.

"I know exactly where you can take him. It has a lab and everything, if he's sick again. But I won't tell you where it is unless you take me too." Gaz almost immediately felt the Earth begin to tremble. A gale force wind appeared to blow outside. "Get in." Zim ordered from the game slave before the screen once more went blank.

Gaz slowly walked over to the window and peered out. Zim was standing, in his natural state, on the lawn. He appeared to be leaning against something but for her part Gaz could see nothing. He noticed her watching him. He narrowed his eyes in anger while tapping his foot impatiently.

As fast as she could Gaz ran from the house and over to Zim. "Where's Dib?" She glared at him.

Zim sighed as he turned. He pressed what appeared to be thin air. Out of no where a ship materialised on the lawn. Inside lay Dib, still unconscious, while GIR sat behind him, playing with his hair. Gaz entered the ship and sat next to Dib, lifting his head onto her lap. She glanced up at Zim. "He's burning up."

Zim re-entered the Voot Cruiser. "I know. The device that controls his cancer was deactivated. He requires immediate medical attention."

"What device? What's going on?" Gaz braced herself as the ship began to take off, cloaking as it did so.

"There's no time to explain now. Tell me where to go and I'll help him." Zim looked sadly down at Dib's clammy, flushed face.

"It's our summer home, we used to go there every summer when mom-" Gaz stopped. "Here, I'll show you." She pointed to out an area on the map displayed on the control panel. 

"Are you sure we won't be traced there?" Zim lay in the destination.

"Yeah. It is in mom's maiden name. We haven't used it for years." 

Zim nodded and activated the autopilot. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

__

Ok, that was a pretty short chapter but if I went on it would have been WAY too long. Anyway, hope it was worth the wait. I realise I'm a week behind on posting this chapter but my exams were considerably more stressful than anticipated! So happy they're finished! Yipee!!!!!

Oh yeah, I realise I posed more questions than answered them in this chapter (if I answered any questions at all that is!) but don't worry I will explain…!


End file.
